


Childhood Friends

by Ahiku



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Childhood Friends, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahiku/pseuds/Ahiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion and Nezumi’s families are neighbors and close friends. They live in Lost Town, a district of a city called No. 6. The boys grow up like brothers and know each other since they were born. But the older they get, the more feelings they develop for each other…</p><p>“Childhood Friends” is a short story collection about friendship, love and family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

  


Shion and Nezumi’s families are neighbors and close friends. They live in Lost Town, a district of a city called No. 6. The boys grow up like brothers and know each other since they were born. But the older they get, the more feelings they develop for each other…

“Childhood Friends” is a short story collection about friendship, love and family life.

* * *

 

**Characters:**

**Shion**

Karan’s son. He’s a gentle and calm boy, but whenever someone tries to hurt his friends, he'll give them a lesson that they'll never forget. Nezumi is his best friend and the one he loves the most, ever since he was still a baby. He has brown eyes and hair, like his mother. But just until the age of 14…

**Nezumi**

Nezumi is the son of Inari and Shika. His real name is Nozomi, which means “hope”. His parents called him like that, because they stayed in the city to give their son a good future. But thanks to his mouse like behavior when he was still very little and baby Shion’s inability of pronouncing his name correctly, everyone calls him just Nezumi. He loves Shion more than anything else in the world.

**Karan**

Shion’s single mother, even though she’s still married to her husband Ren, who left the city shortly after his son was born. She inherited a bakery in Lost Town from her deceased parents. Thanks to the bakery, she never had problems with money. A couple of years before the boys were born Karan had accommodated Nezumi’s parents and his grandmother, who were refugees after escaping the wild fires of the Mao forest. Over time, they became very close friends.

**Inari**

Karan’s best friend and neighbor, mother of Nezumi and Risu, daughter of Gran and wife of Shika. She’s also very fond of Karan’s little son Shion and loves him just like her own child. Inari spent almost her entire life in a forest settlement, as she belongs to the Mao people, a tribe living in the depth of the forest surrounding No. 6. But she also enjoys her life in Lost Town very much. Inari is a classic Mao beauty and has very long black hair and characteristic grey eyes. Thanks to her outstanding voice, she was quickly able to find a well paid job in the local theatre.

**Shika**

Inari’s husband works in the orchards on the southern outskirts of the city and also has a cleaning job in the Forest park, since he likes to live in close touch with nature. He’s a hard worker and loves his family and friends a lot. He also tries to support Karan, since she’s all alone with her son. Shika also looks like a typical Mao and has grey eyes and black hair, although he prefers it to keep it short.

**Ren**

Karan’s husband and Shion’s father is geologist. He’s brilliant in his field and very good with his hands, but saving money is not his strength. He likes boozes and sleeping with women, even though he’s married. He leaves his family shortly after the birth of his son.

**Gran**

Inari’s mother. A grumpy old woman who doesn’t like the city at all.

**Risu**

Nezumi’s little sister.

**Safu**

A very close friend of Shion and Nezumi ever since they were two. She also gets along very well with Nezumi’s little sister. She’s in love with Shion, but she knows that he doesn’t reciprocate her feelings.

**Inukashi**

A girl who lives in the neighborhood. Nezumi and Shion’s babysitter. Her parents breed dogs.


	2. The day Shion was born

September 7, 2001 was the day of Shion’s birth. A hurricane raged outside that evening. The wind was strong and rumbled as if it was coming from deep within the earth. Dark clouds poured heavy rain upon the stairway in front of the little bakery in Lost Town, turning the sidewalk into a waterfall. It was impossible for a heavily pregnant woman in labor to walk down the slippery stairs. Shion’s mother Karan had no choice but to give birth to her son at home. Fortunately, she was not alone. Her best friend and their mother lent her their support.

A gentle hand wiped the sweat of her forehead with a damp washcloth. Beautiful grey eyes lined with dark lashes focused on her face. Long, pitch-black hair was tied in a messy ponytail to be out of the way and yet, Inari’s strands tickled Karan’s face as she bent over to encourage her. “You’re doing very well, Karan. Don’t forget to breath. Push just a little more.” She was familiar with the pain of childbirth, since her own son was born just a little more than three months ago – a beautiful, healthy baby with the same magnificent eye color as his mother and a head full of thick ebony hair. Inari had named him Nozomi.

Hope.

Inari, her husband and her mother were forced to leave their old village in the Mao forest a couple of years ago. Forest fires had destroyed large areas of their homeland and left them homeless. They had applied for asylum in the city of No. 6, but the refugee camps and hostels were already overcrowded. Karan, who always donated her left-over bread to people in need, had accommodated them unconditionally when the city was about to reject them. They lived together for a couple of months and a strong friendship developed between the young couple and the baker. Inari’s husband Shika found a job in the orchards on the southern outskirts of the city and a cleaning job in the Forest park. He loved to work hard with his own body and he loved to escape the hectic city life, although he was very thankful for Karan’s help. Luckily, Lost Town was rather like a small city and he didn’t need very long to feel comfortable in his new home, contrary to his mother-in-law, who despised the city to the core of her being. However, Inari really loved her new busy life. Karan had taught her how to bake and the two of them sold incredible amounts of bread and pastries together. And when Karan had learned that Inari was a very gifted singer, it didn’t take long until the young woman found herself being on stage of the local theatre. Her beauty and her talent were highly appreciated and thanks to the hard work of everyone, Inari and Shika were finally able to buy the vacant house next to Karan’s bakery. They could finally face their future and their new life as proper citizens. The city was not as beautiful as the forest, but it was certainly the best choice for their child. And a little playmate for Nozomi was about to be born as well…

“Just one more time. Push now! I can see the head,” an old voice ordered. Inari’s mother had also helped bring her own grandson and countless other forest children into the world. It was mostly thanks to her experience and calmness that Karan felt incredibly safe. Nevertheless, Inari held Karan’s hand tighter, comforted her, breathed together with her and steadied her back as the young baker pushed one last time.

Finally, a baby cry echoed through the house. Karan panted heavily and raised her head while her tired hazel eyes searched for the small infant in the arms of the old woman.

“It’s a healthy boy. Well done,” Inari’s mother said. She sounded not exactly friendly, but Karan was already used to her slightly harsh way of speaking. Old, wrinkled hands wrapped Shion in a soft towel and laid him on the chest of his mother. Karan embraced her son gently and kissed his still wet forehead. He opened his huge eyes and seemed to smile a little, trying to comfort his exhausted mom.

“Oh my god, Karan, he’s gorgeous,” said Inari and stroked Karan’s sweaty hair out of her face. The other hand repeated the same process with Shion. “He has your eyes. Although, wait, it looks as if there’s a hint of purple in them. And look at his hair. There’s so much hair on his little head,” she laughed. “Just like Nozomi.”

Karan nodded and hummed approvingly.

After a while, Inari offered to give Shion a bath while her mother took care of Karan. When she and Shion were properly cleaned, dressed and in Karan’s warm bed, the old woman left the house to fetch her son-in-law, who was incredibly impatient to see the baby. Inari poured Karan some water and smiled while she played with Shion’s by now dry and fluffy hair. Both women giggled slightly when the small boy could barely keep his eyes open. He yawned and snuggled up against his mother.

“He’s very calm,” said Karan and stroked the cheek of her baby with her thumb. “But Nozomi didn’t cry that much either.”

“Yes, we have tough children. What did you expect?”

Both laughed again, but soon Karan’s smile faded. “Where’s Ren? Where is he?”

Inari sighed. “I don’t know. We’ve contacted him hours ago. I think he couldn’t make it because of the storm.”

“Hm. Yes. He couldn’t make it because of the storm,” Karan said, not trying to convince Inari but her own person that he wanted to be at her side during labor. They both knew that it was not true. Shion’s father Ren worked as geologist. He was good at his occupation, but spent all his money in booze and women. Even after their marriage he had girlfriend after girlfriend; breaking Karan’s heart again and again. And yet, she couldn’t detach from him. She still loved him so much...

“Oh, Karan,” Inari whispered, holding the hand of her best friend tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine,” Karan reassured. “I’m glad you were here today. Thank you.”

“I’ll always be here for you,” Inari answered, tears filling her eyes. Her family owed Karan so much; she would never be able to repay her debt. “I— I need to freshen up a bit. I’ll be back in a second,” she added, stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving Karan and her newborn child alone.

Meanwhile, Shika arrived in the bakery and carefully took off his rain poncho. He checked if Nozomi was wet and was glad that his baby was still warm and comfortable. He took off his wet shoes and made his way to the staircase with pleasant anticipation to see Karan’s little boy for the very first time. But before he reached the stairs, the main entrance opened anew and a tall and wiry man stepped in. Without removing his wet shoes or jacket, he quickly walked in front of Shika and grabbed Nozomi, holding him by his blue rompers. Nozomi let out a startled cry.

“What’s that?” the man asked. His breath smelled like booze. Shika ripped the baby out of his hands and hugged Nozomi protectively against his chest.

“That? Don’t you dare to talk like that about my son!”

“No offense. Just thought he looks a little too old for a newborn. You nearly got me, though. I mean, Forest people are not very monogamous, aren’t they?”

“What?”

“A beautiful kid, really,” he slurred slightly.

“Wait! What?” Shika was horrified. “Do you want to imply that Karan cheated on you? You, out of all people?”

“Hm?”

“There’s lipstick on your cheek,” he whispered and embraced his baby tighter, ignoring the whining of his son for a second.

“Why, thank you,” said the man sarcastically and wiped it off. “You’re quite the saint, huh?”

“I— You’re driving me crazy. Seriously, what the heck is wrong with you? You missed the birth of your son to play with another woman? And then you say something like that to me? You— you can’t even imagine how much I despise you.”

“Pff!”

“Don’t forget it’s not just about you and Karan anymore. She’s way too forgiving, anyway. But you have a baby now. That’s a big responsibility. Why don’t you get lost instead of hurting Karan again and again? Do you want to hurt Shion as well?”

“Shion?” His eyes flickered.

“The name of your son. Don’t tell me, you—”

But Ren didn’t listen to him anymore. He shoved him aside and climbed the stairs, still not bothering to remove his dirty boots. He opened the door of the bedroom and finally found his wife and his child. He took three boxes, each with a whole cherry cake inside, out of a very wet plastic bag and placed them next to Karan. After that, he raised his hand and put it on Shion’s head while his eyes began to tear.

“What an adorable baby. He looks so fragile, just like a flower,” he whispered and bent forward to breathe a kiss on Karan’s lips.

Inari and Shika left the bakery to give the three of them some privacy. Even though they didn’t like Ren very much, they had no right to disturb the little family now. Karan deserved this moment of happiness more than any other person in the world.

Karan and Ren ate two cakes together and left the third one for their neighbors, although he was not very happy about it. They spent a nice time together. Ren, who was very good with his hands, sewed baby clothes and built a wicker cradle for Shion. He really made an effort to be a good husband and father, and Karan thought that he might have changed, but in the end it was just an illusion. A sweet lie. Karan wanted to believe that they could be a happy family. She wanted to believe that her husband would stop playing around, that he would do what’s the best for his family and not just for himself. But he didn’t.

Ren left them a couple of weeks after Shion’s birth. Actually, he wanted to take Karan and his son with him; he wanted to travel and start a new life in a foreign country together with the two of them, but it was a pretty ridiculous attempt to think of his family. He just wanted to live in a country rich in mineral resources, because it was more interesting for his work. He was tired of his old life, tired of the daily grind, tired of the same faces and the same places.

In the end, he left them behind and Karan let him go. Even though she loved him, she could not follow him. For one, she had a tiny infant and there was no way to force such an arduous journey and so much danger on him. She had to look ahead and think of Shion’s future, of his education and his well-being. And then she also had the bakery, which she had inherited from her parents a couple of years ago. It had a big emotional value to her, since she had lost her parents early. Furthermore, she also didn’t want to leave Inari and her family behind…

And Ren didn’t consider these facts, unfortunately.

“I made the right decision, Inari,” Karan said one day when she visited her friend. The babies kept squeaking at each other as if they were trying to communicate. Both of them lay on the ground on a comfortable, soft blanket. The young women smiled tenderly as they watched the both of them. “I can go on living even without a man.”

“It is better this way,” Inari whispered. “Besides, you have a man. He’s still very little, but also very cute,” she added and gave her friend a wink, causing Karan to laugh. “And you have us. If you ever need help, just ask us. That’s what we’re here for, okay?”

Karan nodded and enjoyed the cheerful giggling of their babies.

No. There was no regret at all. She was actually very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Meo, for reading and commentating in advance! ^^ *huuug*


	3. The day Nezumi got his nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second story of my “Childhood Friends” AU! ^-^ Ah, and today is Karan's birthday! Happy Birthday, Karan! All the best to you! :3  
> Thanks for helping me again, dear meopat <3 *huuug* You’re the best! *-*

 

****  


** **

The sunset painted the sky above Lost Town in a glowing cascade of red, orange, and purple as Karan closed her bakery. Although it had been a very sunny December day, it was bone-chilling cold outside. After carrying the shop chalkboard back inside, Karan went around her sales counter and bent over the playpen of her son. Shion, who was now about one year old, occupied himself with picture books and toys while his mother worked. Sometimes, he was so calm that Karan didn’t even notice that he was still in the showroom. It worried her every so often and she had to check if the little man was still alright. It calmed her, when she heard his slight babbling and the customers didn’t mind it. If anything, they admired Karan for running the bakery and taking care of her son at the same time. Since she was self-employed, she had no possibility to take maternal leave like Inari, but her best friend and neighbor was a big help and Shion and Inari’s son Nozomi grew up like brothers. They were almost inseparable.

“Mommy is done for today, honey,” Karan whispered and giggled softly as she saw Shion’s almost overly happy face. His dark fluffy hair stood in every direction.

“Mama done,” he quacked and raised his little arms up to her. Carefully, she lifted her son up and gave him a big kiss on his soft and warm baby neck, earning a high-pitched laughing.

“You were such a good boy today,” she whispered softly and wrapped Shion in a warm blanket. “You have to be strong now, Shion. It’s very cold outside, brrrr!” Karan explained. “But not to worry. We’re going to Nozomi’s now and his mama is already waiting with a hot bath for the two of you.”

Inari and Karan took turns in preparing the baby baths. The boys enjoyed it a lot and it also helped saving water. Shion’s small ears twitched by the mention of Nozomi’s name.

“Nechumi!” he screamed eagerly, his big brown eyes nearly sparkled with joy. “Nechumiii!”

“Nozomi. It’s Nozomi, dear. And yes, we’re going to see him now,” Karan laughed and left the bakery. Even before the young baker could ring the door bell of her neighbors, the door opened to let the little family in.

“Oh my god, it’s freezing outside. Come in. Hurry,” Inari said and closed the door after the two of them were inside. “Nozomi! Shion’s here!” she called and earned a shrill squeaking from the living room. Not even a second later, the toddler crawled in high speed across the floor until he bumped against Karan’s legs.

“Nechumi!” Shion screamed as well, thrashing around in the arms of his mother. Karan had trouble holding him properly, so she put him down and witnessed the heartbreaking reunion of the little boys. They babbled, screeched and rolled across the floor in a heap of chubby baby arms and legs. A few rotations later they came to a halt; Shion on top of his playmate. A little smile hushed across his face and he opened his mouth to suck at Nozomi’s small nose, earning a soft cackle. After he had drooled all over him, Karan finally picked him up and gently wiped away the long thread of slobber which still connected Shion’s jaw and the tip Nozomi’s upturned nose.

“Behave yourself, Shion. Sometimes, you’re like a puppy,” she scolded her baby softly and cleaned his face with a tissue.

“Ah, don’t be so strict. They are just playing,” Inari laughed. “Besides, it’s time for a bath anyway! Everything is already prepared. This way, if you please, gentlemen,” she added jokingly and wanted to pick up Nozomi, but he escaped between her legs and quickly crawled back to the living room. Inari sighed and rolled her eyes. “Not again,” she mumbled.

“Nechumi!” Shion squeaked and furled his eyebrows. “Mama, Nechumi gone!”

“Nozomi, dear,” she corrected him and followed Inari, who tried to fish her son out from behind the couch.

“Nechumi!” Shion babbled, causing Karan to chuckle.

“He really is like a little mouse, huh? Is that what you want to tell us, Shion? He’s so quick and agile. And he’s hiding in the smallest places.”

“Yes, we should have named him Nezumi and not Nozomi,” Inari answered, grabbed the waistband of Nozomi’s pants and earned furious squeaking. “Got you, you little rodent!” she laughed and undressed her squeaking son masterfully on her way to the bathroom, leaving the changing table for Shion. When Karan removed his diaper, a loud high-pitched squeal startled her and she quickly turned around. First, she looked slightly shocked, but just a few seconds later she started to laugh heartily. Nezumi’s limbs were spread like a star, clinging desperately to the edge of the small bathtub.

“You can’t be serious, shrimp!” Inari sighted, trying to push the toddler in the water. “Come on, go in the tub. Don’t make such a fuss, it’s just wat—”

He let out another shrill scream once the tip of his nose came in contact with the fluid.

“Jeez! Where’s your father when I need him? I tell you; next time it’s his turn to give you a bath,” Inari said and tried to detach Nozomi’s feet from the rim of the tub.

“Wait, I’ll help you,” Karan chuckled, clearly trying not to let out a laugh again. She placed Shion in the tub without problems and carefully encircled Nozomi’s tiny wrist to remove his hands from the porcelain, but he didn’t need more than a sweet “Nechumi” from Shion to flop himself into the very pleasant, warm water.

Inari blinked. “Well, that was easy. Thank you, Shion.” She smiled and stroked Shion’s slightly chubby cheeks with the back of her fingers. “You have Nozomi under your thumb, huh?”

Shion giggled and splashed his arms in the water with joy. Nozomi followed suit. Karan and Inari had to hold their arms down so that they didn’t wet the entire bathroom floor.

“Calm down, you two!” Karan chuckled and began to wash her son gently. Inari wanted to do the same, but Nozomi let out another one of his infamous screams. However, after another slightly reprimanding “Nechumi” from Shion he finally let his mother wash his pitch-black hair, even though she pouted slightly.

“Shion really knows how to handle him,” she grumbled.

“Do you really think so? He’s just a toddler.”

“I know. But sometimes he’s just listening to him,” she sighed and gave Nozomi’s little shoulders a gentle massage. He purred with relish; his magnificent grey eyes lidded with thick, dark lashes.

Karan couldn’t help but laugh again. “My, he’s so cute. And he looks very pleased now,” she said and took care of Shion’s ears. “It’s nice when your mama is bathing you, huh, little Nezumi?”

Nozomi blinked once he heard that name and faced Karan to let out a cute: “Hm?”

Inari and Karan raised their eyebrows in unison.

“Nezumi,” Inari whispered. He turned his head to look at his mother.

“Nezumi,” Karan emulated her friend’s deeds. The boy blinked and darted a glance at Karan.

“Nezumi,” Inari repeated once again. The child frowned.

“Meh, stop it!” he grumbled, leaving both women with wide open jaws.

“He… he spoke! He finally spoke!” Tears filled Inari’s eyes, letting them appear like liquid silver. She raised her hand and covered her mouth. “I always thought he’s a bit slow. Sometimes he didn’t want to react. I couldn’t tell that he doesn’t like his name. A—and he never spoke to me. I was so worried, since Shion can already talk even though he’s still so young.” She sniffled. Karan dried her hand on Shion’s towel, stepped around the small tub and put her hand on Inari’s back, comforting her gently.

“Don’t cry, Inari. You know, children develop very differently in their language abilities over the first three years,” she whispered. “But I can understand your worries only too well.”

Inari nodded and sobbed slightly. “Shika will be so happy. We already thought of bringing him to a doctor.” She wiped her eyes and bend forward to place a wet kiss on Nozomi’s cheek. He grumbled slightly and snuggled closer to his friend.

“Shiiii-ooon,” he called.

“Nechumi,” Shion answered softly, earning another squeaking.

“You’re right, cutie,” Inari whispered and tousled the wet curls of both boys. “Nezumi is a fantastic nickname for a little mouse.”


	4. The day Nezumi learned about society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again @Meo! *_* *throws flower petals on your head*  
> This is just a short chapter and I think Nezumi and Shion are slightly younger than in the last one. X'D Not sure, though, especially since they actually should get older in each short story. (They will get older and older... I have so many ideas! *_* I wish I had more time. X'D)
> 
> Well, thanks so much for your comments/likes so far. I'm happy that some of you guys like that AU so much. 
> 
> This is the last chapter in which they are still so so young. I didn't draw a picture this time, but I hope you like it nevertheless.

“Did you know, boy, that our tribe used to live in the lush forests in this area? This place belonged to us; to our ancestors. You are a child of a proud and pure bloodline. You are a Mao. And you must never forget that.”

The old woman frowned and peered through heavy eyelids at her grandson, who didn’t seem to pay her much attention.

“The Mao forest is lost and that demonic city is growing in its place,” she said with so much grief on her withered face that the deep wrinkles around the corners of her toothless mouth trembled.

“The city took our forest. The city forces us to work in horrible factories. They deceived us all the time. To them we are nothing but slaves.” A shiver ran through her slumped body. “Yes, slaves! We have suffered so much abuse; we have endured so much exploitation!”

She took a deep, painful breath.

“Fight against it, boy! You must fight. Never show them that you are suffering. Never show them that you are weak. You must fight. Do you understand?”

The boy tilted his head. Unfocused round eyes lit up as small fingers grabbed a chubby little foot and put it in his mouth. He drooled and gurgled happily.

“Mother!” Inari said enraged and stood in the doorway with her arms at her hips. “Stop telling my baby horrible stories. You know perfectly well that we moved here because of the fire. The city has nothing to do with it. And we stay here for work and a secure future.”

The old woman huffed and pouted. “The forest is nicer than the city,” she grumbled ruefully.

“Yes, I know. But I still won’t allow you to talk to my baby like that. Lost Town is our home, mother. Why don’t you tell Nezumi stories about our customs and traditions instead of teaching him hatred? And now take your medicine,” Inari said and took the little boy in her arms. She rubbed his cheek against his tiny face and hugged him with closed eyes. Nezumi laughed while he snuggled up closer to his mother.

“Spare me with that hellish stuff!”

Inari darted an angry glance at Gran. “Fine, then do whatever you want. You are old enough. I’m going now,” she announced, left the house together with the baby and made her way to the bakery. Karan welcomed her with a warm smile, but then she noticed Inari’s angry expression and gave her a concerned look. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah, just my mother again. She told the baby that we are slaves and that he must fight against the city.”

“Not again.” Karan sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. “Shion is sleeping upstairs. Why don’t you put Nezumi down as well while I make a nice tea for us?”

Inari agreed, went upstairs, as quiet as possible, and walked to the wicker cradle Shion’s father had made for his son before he had left the little family. Shion was fast asleep. He looked so tiny in his excessively large, hand sewn clothing. Long, dark lashes rested on the soft skin of his round cheeks; his brown hair was tousled and his little hand twitched at least twice while Inari watched his sleep. Carefully, she placed her son next to the sleeping child and covered both of them gently.

Nezumi babbled softly and squeaked happily once he noticed Shion next to him. Inari hushed him, stroked his pitch-black hair away from his forehead and kissed him good-night. She couldn’t resist and touched Shion’s little cheek with her lips as well. It was just too inviting. He let out a little squeak and opened his huge, tired eyes.

A soft “Nechumi” left his lips as he saw his friend. A dimpling smile followed suit. Small fingers found each other while two high voices cheeped with pleasure, but soon, Inari’s hummed lullaby lulled both little boys back to sleep, while she rocked them back and forth, back and forth.

“Tea is ready,” Karan whispered as she joined her friend and risked a look over her shoulder. The boys were fast asleep now, but neither of them wanted to let go of the other’s hand. “My, aren’t they cute?”

Inari hummed in response, a soft smile on her face.

“Are you still mad at your mother?”

“I’m always mad at her,” Inari answered with a little laugh. “But I’ll forgive her this time. I just have to protect Nezumi from her until he’s old enough to form his own opinion about the city and our society. About everything.”

“You’re always welcome here when you need to talk,” Karan said softly.

“Thank you. You really know how to make me feel better.” Inari gave her a toothy smile and took Karan’s hand. Both women made their way back to the little kitchen downstairs and enjoyed a nice cup of tea and freshly baked cookies.

It didn’t take long and Inari’s anger was completely forgotten.


	5. The day Nezumi and Shion met Safu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaank you so much Meo! <3 You're the sweetest sugar cube ever!

The first day of April began cloudy, but during the course of the morning, it became warm and sunny. Beautiful, vibrant flowers and the bright green trees glistened against the azure blue sky.

The sound of laughing children greeted their ears as Karan and Inari neared the playground next to the daycare building. Their little sons, Nezumi and Shion, walked hand in hand in front of them. Both carried animal-shaped backpacks with them – Nezumi a mouse, and Shion a fluffy, white bunny bag with extra large ears, which bobbed up and down while he walked. They moved in the same rhythm as the little ponytail Nezumi’s mother had done for her son. It was a Mao tradition to let it grow, so his hair has never been cut since he was born.

Karan and Inari looked at the bunny ears, Nezumi’s ponytail, and at each other before they began to giggle joyously. The boys didn’t let themselves be distracted by the laughter of their mothers, though. The two of them rather talked excitedly about a flying squirrel they had seen on their way to the daycare center.

“And then it fleeeew!” Shion squeaked and spread his arms by way of illustration, never letting Nezumi’s hand go.

“Yes, it flew,” Nezumi repeated high-voiced and nodded so much that his little ponytail shook violently. “A flying rat!”

“No, it was a squirrel. A flying squirrel.”

“No, it was a rat bird! Squirrels can’t fly, Shion.”

“They can when they have a pata—patatagium. On each arm,” he explained and furled his eyebrows.

“Duh! You mean a patagium,” Nezumi reprimanded his best friend.

Shion’s big wide eyes formed to slits. “Duh yourself!”

“Boys! Don’t fight!” Inari scolded them and looked slightly confused at Karan. “What are they even talking about?”

The gentle baker laughed. “Nezumi, we saw a squirrel. There’s nothing like a rat bird in this world,” she explained.

“Thank heavens,” Inari muttered in her nonexistent beard.

“And Shion, Nezumi is right. The flying skin flaps are called patagium.”

Both boys looked at Karan, nodded understandingly and tightened the grip of their small hands. Bunny ears and a little ponytail continued to bob up and down as they turned around and kept on walking in silence.

It was their first day of kindergarten. The boys were assigned to visit the “Busy Bee” group for exceptionally gifted children.

Karan, Inari and Shika had talked about various possibilities, and after discussing for days, they had come to the conclusion that it was the best to allow their boys to develop their talents at an early age. Of course, the boys had different talents and interests – Nezumi’s linguistic abilities and the technical understanding for his toys were outstanding, whereas Shion’s memorization skill and his dexterity were far beyond those of other two-year-old children. Therefore, Karan and Nezumi’s parents had played with the thought of bringing them to different daycare centers with programs and learning methods which were specially geared towards Shion and Nezumi’s personal abilities. However, there was no way of separating them without letting them suffer; and that was not worth it. They wanted the boys to enjoy their childhood to the fullest. Another advantage was that the daycare center was not too far away from their home – a crucial point, because otherwise, both young mothers would miss their babies dearly.

“Oh, hello!” One of the childcare workers greeted them friendly as they finally entered the building. The young woman with huge glasses and shoulder long dark hair hurried towards the boys and their mothers. She nodded at Inari and Karan with a gentle smile on her face, kneeled down to the children’s level and took their free hands in her own.

“You must be Shion and Nozomi,” she said softly. “It’s good to have you here.”

“Nechumi,” Shion said and stared into the woman’s black eyes. She blinked, slightly confused.

“Excuse me, dear?”

“His name is Nechumi.”

“Ah, I don’t think s—”

“It’s his nickname. We call him Nezumi,” Inari explained.

“I see. Do you prefer your nickname?” she asked gently. “Do you want us to call you Nezumi as well?”

“Do whatever you want,” Nezumi said slightly annoyed and turned around. “Mama, why do we have to stay here?”

Inari sighed and crouched down as well. “Papa, mama, and auntie have to work. That’s why we bring you to a place where you can play with other children and learn new things.”

Nezumi pouted and pressed Shion’s hand. “But auntie works at home. I can play with Shion. And we can learn. We won’t disturb auntie.”

“Nezumi,” Karan whispered and raised his small chin with her hands. “I’d love to have you two around all the time, but we want you to stay here when we have to work because it’s the best for you.”

“No! It’s the best for us when we stay with mama and papa and auntie,” he argued and looked at his friend. “Right, Shion?”

Shion nodded vehemently. “Yes. We’ll miss you. Soooo much,” he said with his high voice and spread his arms, still not letting go of Nezumi’s hand – as if they were grown together.

This time, it was Nezumi’s turn to nod.

Inari and Karan looked at each other. Silver and hazel eyes watered and they pulled the two little boys in their arms.

“We’ll miss you, too,” Inari cried and planted wet kisses on both heads, earning shrill, horrified screams from her son. Karan laughed with glistening tears in her eyes and kissed Nezumi’s cheek and Shion’s tiny nose. Nezumi looked at his aunt with a slightly traumatized expression, while Shion pursed his lips to give Karan a kiss as well.

“Awww,” Inari sighed, hugging the boys and Karan tighter. “We’d never leave you alone.”

“Really?” Nezumi asked quietly after a while.

“You come back?” Shion asked.

“You won’t leave us here forever?” Nezumi whispered. The young mothers exchanged another look, this time concerned.

“Of course not, honey,” Karan answered. “It’s just for a few hours.”

“Right. We’ll be back then to pick you up,” Inari added softly. “We’d never leave you here forever. Never!”

Shion and Nezumi looked at each other and started to cry as if someone fired a starting pistol.

“My, my,” Karan laughed softly. “We told you, we won’t leave you here. Stop crying.” She comforted them and looked at the childcare worker. “We’re so sorry about all the fuss.”

The young woman shook her head. “Don’t worry at all. I’m rather amazed by Nezumi’s linguistic abilities. I’ve never heard a two-year-old child speak like this before. I’m also amazed that they even understand what’s going on,” she said in awe. “I think the gifted course is definitely the right choice for them. We’ll be taking good care of the boys.”

“Thank you so much,” Inari answered with a watery smile.

It didn’t take all too long until Karan and Inari were able to leave the daycare center, since the boys were occupied by all those interesting toys around them. Thanks to them, time went by in a flash and they were even surprised that it was already time to go home.

Nevertheless, Shion’s ears twitched as he heard the voices of his mother and Inari calling for them.

“Mama!” he called and looked at his friend. “Mama is back!” He took Nezumi’s hand and pulled him along. He could already see his mother and Inari in front of the gate to the playground. However, before they could reach their parents, a little girl ran past them full-speed, also heading towards the gate.

“Granny!” she yelled, but before she could reach the old woman behind Karan and Inari, she tripped on a stone and fell headlong on to the ground.

For a moment, the world was silent. Nezumi, Shion, and some other children stared at her. Inari let out a gasp while Karan covered her mouth with her hands. That looked pretty painful.

After a while, the girl sat up. Her short, dark hair was tousled and her huge brown eyes, which looked like chocolate drops, blinked a couple of times, before they began to tear. Her small shoulders trembled as the first little sobs and hiccups left her raspberry colored lips. Soon, crocodile tears rolled down her cheeks and she held her slightly bleeding knee.

“Safu, dear! I’m coming,” the old woman called and tried to open the gate, which was not the easiest task with a walking aid. Immediately, Karan hurried to help Safu’s grandmother, whereas Inari and the daycare workers rushed to take care of the child. Before they could reach the girl, though, Nezumi and Shion walked to her on their wobbly toddler legs and crouched down beside her.

“I can treat you,” Shion said with a soft smile and pulled some colorful band-aids out of his bunny bag. He took care of the small injury with hands far too skillful for such a young child.

“His motor skills are incredible,” the young childcare taker whispered anew. The new children in her group definitely didn’t fail to astonish her. She kneeled down together with Inari and stroked Safu’s head.

“Are you alright?”

Safu sobbed and nodded. “Yes, madam.”

“Aww, so polite,” Inari whispered with a soft smile on her face. “Do you think you can stand up?”

“I’ll try,” the girl said, still crying. She tried to stand up, but her little legs failed. More crystal clear tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

“Stop crying and try harder!” Nezumi suddenly interfered, but since Safu couldn’t stop, he frowned and smashed his head against hers. Safu screamed with shock and looked at him with huge eyes. However, she actually had stopped crying, which meant that Nezumi had achieved his goal.

“Nezumi!” Inari yelled. “What’s gotten into you?” She grabbed Nezumi’s chin and turned his head around. Both toddlers seemed to develop small bumps on their foreheads thanks to Nezumi’s action.

“I’m so sorry. Safu, was it?”

The little girl nodded.

“Pain, pain, go away,” Shion mumbled and took another band-aid to take care of Safu’s forehead. His small, chubby hands patted Safu’s head, while he placed a little kiss on the sticking plaster.

“Pain is goooone,” he decided and smiled at her. He tilted his head. “Right?”

Safu’s cheeks blushed and she nodded shyly. She just wanted to thank him, but before she could open her mouth, Shion got hit with a little fist against his shoulder by his all-of-a-sudden extremely frowny friend.

“Nezumi!” Inari shrieked. “Don’t hit him! Apologize!”

However, before Nezumi could open his mouth, warm little fingers stuck a band-aid on his bump as well.

“Pain is gone,” Shion quaked and placed a kiss on Nezumi’s lips. Nezumi let out a strangled sound, flung his short arms around him and knocked him down, before the two of them began to cuddle and roll happily across the ground.

“You’re getting dirty! Get up! Get up, you two!” Inari screamed shrilly and tried to catch them, but they slipped away between her legs. They giggled happily.

“My, what a lively little girl and such a lovely boy,” the old woman said laughingly to Inari and stroked the head of her granddaughter, who hugged her legs tightly.

“Ah, the other one is actually a boy as well,” Inari replied. “Long hair is a tradition in our family.”

“Oh, I see. Two very lovely little boys, then.”

“Thank you. Your granddaughter is also very adorable,” Karan said softly. “She’s so well-behaved.”

“My, thank you, dear. One does what one can. I cannot offer her much, but I try and raise her as well as I can.”

“I don’t want to be rude, but you are the one who’s raising her, ma’am?” Inari asked carefully.

The old woman dropped her gaze, while her old, wrinkled hands lovingly stroked through Safu’s soft hair. “Yes. Unfortunately, her parents are deceased,” she answered sadly. “But as long as we have each other, we can live on happily.”

The young mothers exchanged worried looks.

“We’re so sorry,” Inari whispered and put her hand on the old woman’s arm.

“Would you— like to drink a nice cup of tea with us?” Karan offered. “The children could play while we talk.”

Safu’s grandmother raised her head and gave the two young women a beautiful smile.

“I would love to drink a cup of tea with you.”

“Me too!” Safu squeaked merrily.

Bunny ears, a little ponytail, and a small yellow bee bag bobbed up and down as they struck for home. Two pairs of small hands held each other tightly.

It felt warm. And very happy.


	6. The day Nezumi decided to cut his hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Miz: Nozomi, nyooooom, nyoooooom! I finally used it in this chap. :D   
> @Meo: Thanks for reading again! ;_; I hope the boring parts are gone now.   
> @Everyone: Have fun! ^^

“You have a dust mop on your head, Nozomi!”

“No, it’s a paintbrush. A paintbrush!”

Cackling laughter erupted. Two boys with short dark hair held their bellies as they cracked up. Nezumi sat on the ground and ignored them as good as possible while his little fingers fumbled on the integrated circuits of a toy robot.

“Did you know? Nozomi is a train! Daddy told me. One of the fastest trains at that,” the taller of the boys explained precociously and pulled on Nezumi’s ponytail. “Nozomi, nyoom, nyoom! Are you fast? Are you fast, Nozomi?”

“Mommy said, Nozomi is a name for girls,” the other boy interfered and ripped off Nezumi’s hair tie. “You play with girls and you look like a girl. Girls are gross!”

“Gross! You have girl germs!”

“Nozomi is gross!”

“Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross,” they yelled as they danced around him.

“I agree,” Shion said as he came back from the toilet, “You two are gross.”

The boys stopped. “Huh? No! He’s gross, he’s gross.”

“I don’t think so. You are yucky. You have poo on your pants.”

“Ehhh?” Both boys turned around and tried to look at their bottoms. Indeed, both had big brown stains on the seat of their shorts. One of the daycare workers shrieked as she saw the boys.

“Botan! Kato! What’s gotten into you? You’re already 4 years old! You should be able to tell when you need to use a toilet! Both of you!” She grabbed Botan and Kato’s arms and pulled them along to get them clean.

“But we…”

“No, we didn’t…”

“Please, don’t tell my mommy!” Karo started to cry and actually wetted his pants. His friend Botan followed suit.

“Oh my god! Don’t cry. And try to hold it in! To the bathroom, to the bathroom,” the young woman shrieked urgently and dragged the boys along. Nezumi followed them with his eyes and blinked, totally confused.

“Wow, that was really gross,” he whispered and looked at Shion, who picked up his hair tie.

“Not really. Chocolate pudding is not gross,” Shion said with a broad smile and threw his empty pudding cup away. Nezumi gasped.

“When did you…? How?”

Shion shrugged and giggled. He stood behind his best friend and fixed his ponytail. His smile disappeared as he focused on his job, careful not to tweak Nezumi’s hair.

“I should cut it. It’s annoying,” Nezumi mumbled to himself. He didn’t want to cut it because the boys made fun of him, though. It was rather impractical and not very funny when his mother washed and combed his hair for hours. Mao tradition aside...

“Huh? Why? Don’t listen to them. I like your hair as it is. Unless you really want to cut it. It's your choice, you know,” Shion said after a while. His voice sounded higher than normal. Nezumi thought that it was very cute. He hummed in response and remained silent. 

"I also like your name a lot."

“You never say my real name, Shion."

“Nozomi,” the boy whispered, a red hue dusted over his little cheeks. Nezumi didn’t look much better. Quickly, he focuses on his actual task and connected different electric components of the robot toy. Shion, who was done with tying Nezumi’s hair into a messy bun, crouched down next to his friend and watched his tiny fingers curiously.

“I like my nickname better,” the little engineer murmured after a short silence.

“Nezumi.”

Nezumi turned his head and smiled at Shion. He giggled and placed the robot on the ground, where it started to move and walk.

“It works, it works!” Shion shouted excitedly and showed him a broad grin. “That’s awesome, Nezumi! You’re the best.”

The little boy blushed slightly, hummed once more and rubbed his eyes. “Thanks. But I feel kinda sleepy now,” he yawned and leaned against his friend.

“Oh. No problem. You can sleep,” Shion squeaked and grabbed a huge teddy bear, which he placed on the ground. After patting and hitting the bear into a comfortable pillow shape, he wrapped his short arms around his best friend’s back and lay down together with him.

“Is this comfortable for you?”

Nezumi nodded faintly, tickling Shion’s collarbone with his silky bangs. “Hmmm, yes.”

“I’m sure they won’t come back, but if they do, I’ll chase them away,” Shion said softly and snuggled closer to the slightly smaller boy.

“With more pudding?” Nezumi breathed, his eyes falling shut. Shion laughed sweetly.

“No, but I’m sure I’ll come up with something else,” he answered, his high voice gentle and calm, while his small hand stroked Nezumi’s back a couple of times.

“You know, you don’t need to protect me. I can protect myself,” he yawned, and yet he buried his face in the crook of Shion’s neck. He knew that his behavior and his words were inconsistent, but he couldn’t help it. On the one hand, he didn’t want Shion to protect him; on the other hand, he felt exceedingly wonderful and safe around him...

The boy brooded over his internal dilemma for a while, but eventually, Shion’s warmth, his own tiredness and the snugness lulled him to sleep.

When Safu found the boys, they were both dead to the world. She blinked a couple of times while she stood front of them – her legs apart, her hands on her hips, and her eyebrows contracted.

“Jeez! You can’t sleep like this. You’ll end up sick. Why are you always so careless and stupid?” she asked herself out loud and went away to fetch a nice fleece blanket for them. She covered the boys carefully with the fluffy fabric and sighed: “Wait, grandma always says that idiots don’t catch colds. You two are lucky.”

“Eww, gross! There’s Safu. Girls are gross! Grrrooooss! Grossafu! Groffu! Grafuuuu!” Botan yelled through the room after finally being released from the toilet. His friend Kato joined in singing.

“Botan! Kato! I’m seriously tired of you today!” the daycare worker yelled. “Apologize to Safu. And then I’m going to call your parents.”

“N—nooo, don’t tell mommy. Pweaaase! Anything, but—” Botan cried.

“Oh god, nooo! Not his mommy!” Kato screamed and wet his pants again. A couple of screams on behalf of the daycare worker followed and both boys were dragged out of the room again.

Safu rolled her eyes.

“Uwaaah. Really, how did you get accepted here?” the girl mumbled and sat down next to her friends. It was better not to leave them alone. The daycare center was dangerous territory.

When Nezumi and Shion awoke, it was already time to go home. Both yawned in unison as Inari, who was in charge of picking them up, happily talked to one of the daycare workers. Shion rubbed his eyes. His curly, brown hair was completely tangled and stood in every direction. Nezumi didn’t look much better, and his tired, grey eyes were still half-closed.

Not able to speak, he just gave a long yawn and pressed his small face against Shion’s chest. Shion yawned as well, snuggled his nose in Nezumi’s hair while he hugged him and purred slightly.

“Wake up,” Safu shouted and shook both boys eagerly. “Nezumi, your mama is here to pick you up. She can’t carry you in her state.”

Nezumi hummed lowly in response, pressing himself even tighter against Shion.

“Gee!” Safu pouted, but turned around as she felt gentle fingers on her head.

“Hello Safu,” said Inari with one of her most beautiful smiles on her lips.

“Hello madam,” the girl answered politely and blushed slightly. Nezumi’s mother was a real beauty. She always felt a bit nervous when Inari talked to her. The young woman chuckled and turned around to pinch Nezumi and Shion’s cheeks.

“Get up, you lazy socks,” she warbled and tickled their feet. Both boys pulled them away and curled into a small ball of limbs.

Safu and Inari looked at each other.

“Well,” Inari sighed and struggled to get up. Safu helped her to stand up. “I guess I have to leave them here. Too bad, though. Now we have to eat all the tasty muffins alone.”

The word “muffin” put some life into the boys. They finally untangled themselves and hurried to occupy Inari’s legs.

“We’re awake! Don’t leave us here,” they whined and rubbed their small cheeks against Inari’s calves. The young woman laughed heartily and could barely hold her balance.

“Stop it, you two. You are tickling me. Get up,” she chuckled softly and placed her hands on the boy’s heads, trying to tame their hairstyles. “I bet you won’t be able to sleep tonight, huh?”

“We didn’t sleep that long, mama.”

Inari raised one of her eyebrows. “But I’ve heard that you two were out for a couple of hours.”

“I really tried not to sleep, but it was impossible,” Shion whispered so ruefully that Inari felt almost guilty for mentioning it.

“Aww, it’s fine, honey. I’m just joking. Children are supposed to sleep a lot. It’s important for you.”

“But— but I wanted to protect Nezumi,” Shion breathed, stared on the ground and clenched his small fists. “I’m so sorry, auntie. I’m unreliable. I fell asleep as well. I’m a horror child from hell.”

“What? No, you’re not! Shion! Why are you so overdramatic,” Inari said confused. “Don’t talk like that.”

“Ah, no worries, nothing happened,” Safu said and gave Inari a very proud smile. “I protected them!”

“My, thank you, Safu. I didn’t know this place was so dangerous,” the gentle mother answered, slightly bewildered. She tousled Safu's short hair. "Thank you so much for being nice to the boys, Safu.”

“They are also nice to me, madam,” Safu said with a cute smile and hugged both boys tightly. “They are my best friends.”

“Aww.” Inari felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach, followed by a little kick. “Oh. The baby kicked me… hurry,” she said. Three pairs of little ears twitched and a bunch of small hands found their way to Inari’s round belly. She was well advanced in her second pregnancy.

“It kicked! It kicked me!” Safu yelled.

“Me too!” Shion giggled.

“It bit me!” Nezumi shrieked.

“Dummy. The baby can’t bite you. This is not even possible.” Brown chocolate eyes formed two slits.

“I’m serious! It bit me. I’m no liar. I’m not a liar, mama!” he answered, flustered, and then looked at his mother. Inari chuckled.

“I believe you. Chill, honey,” she laughed and poked Nezumi’s cheek. “But she’s still so small. Please forgive her.”

Nezumi nodded hesitantly. “Okay. But just for you.”

“Thank you, baby,” she said lovingly. “And now say good-bye to Safu. We got to go.”

After waving each other good-bye, Inari and the boys made their way back home.

Karan and her husband had insisted on her staying home, but sitting around wasn’t Inari’s thing. She always wanted to make herself useful, especially since Karan and Shika worked so hard. After all she was not sick, just pregnant. Picking up the boys was a fairly easy task, Inari thought. But why was she so extremely exhausted? The stubborn woman huffed as they walked uphill. The boys almost had to drag her along. After a while, both stopped and turned around.

“Are you okay, mama?” Nezumi asked worriedly. He didn’t want his mother to feel bad.

“Do you need a break?” Shion queried.

“Ah, it’s fine, boys. Don’t worry about m—”

Suddenly, a splashing sound echoed through the street. Inari’s face grew pale.

“Uh-oh.”

“Uhm, mama, you can’t pee here.”

“My water broke,” she stated. “The baby is coming.”

The boys gasped.

“Right now? I’m not prepared for this yet,” Nezumi shrieked, panicked.

“This is no time for jokes, Nezumi. Auntie needs an ambulance,” Shion interfered nervously and hurried quick-wittedly to the next shop where he asked for help.

Fortunately, the ambulance arrived soon and they reached the hospital before Inari went into labor. Once they had gotten the message, Shika, Karan and Inari’s mother left everything behind and hurried to the hospital as well. One of the nurses played with Shion and Nezumi, while Shika, Gran and Karan gave Inari their moral support. However, after a while, the picture books and hospital toys got so boring, that Nezumi took another nap on Shion’s lap while the little man bombarded the poor nurse with thousands about thousands of questions about suturing, vaccines, anesthesia and other medical terms. His eyes glistened and he almost bubbled over with curiosity as the nurse already started to sweat. She had realized quickly that Shion was not a normal child…

However, the young woman was obviously happy when Gran finally came out of the delivery room. Quickly, she excused herself and entrusted the boys to Gran’s care. The old woman sat down next to the children and looked at them with an excessively grumpy expression on her wrinkled face. Shion blinked and tilted his head. His small arms hugged Nezumi’s head like a teddy bear. He let out a small, distresses sound. Nezumi’s grandma had always been scary to him.

After a while, Nezumi’s father finally followed suit.

“Mother, you’re scaring the kids. Do you even try to look friendly?” he asked before he tried to wake his son up.

“Nezumi, your little sister is finally here. You can go and see her and mama now,” he said tenderly and picked him up. The boy wrapped his arms and legs around Shika’s torso and buried his small face in the crook of his neck.

“Aww, you’re so cuddly today,” the young father chuckled and gave his firstborn a quick smooch on his warm, little neck. Shika enjoyed the closeness, especially since his son rarely wanted to hug him. He wondered if Nezumi felt jealous of the baby, as she was a competitor for his parent’s attention. However, he knew that his son was, despite his fragile looks and tender age, a very strong and independent child. Shika stroked his back and kisses him once again, this time on his cheek.

“Come on, your little sister wants to meet her big brother,” he said softly and took Shion’s little hand in his own. “Your mommy is also waiting for you, Shion. Thanks so much for your help today. Inari told me that you were the one who took care of calling the ambulance.”

The boy blushed upon the praise and dashed off to Inari’s room, pulling Shika along.

“Hey, not so fast. We have to wait for Gran. She’s not the quickest anymore.”

“I am quick enough,” she grumbled and almost run past her son-in-law, followed closely by Shion, who immediately jumped on Karan’s lap. The baker laughed and hugged him tightly.

“There you are, Shion. Have you been a good boy?”

The child nodded, tickling his mother’s chin with his soft curls. He looked up to her and also to Inari and smiled broadly. “Yes. Nezumi as well. He took a nap.”

“Again?” Inari laughed, even though she was slightly worried. “Are you getting sick?” she asked as her husband placed their still very tired looking son on the bed next to her. She stroked his cheek and forehead, but fortunately, it felt nice and cool. After that, she wrapped her arm around her boy, pulled him closer, and held the newborn little girl in the other. Both boys stared at the baby.

“She’s tiny,” Shion said.

“And ugly. Looks like a monkey,” Nezumi whispered and furled his eyebrows. “So red and wrinkled.”

“You did not look better when you were a newborn,” Gran said harshly.

“No way!” Nezumi screamed, causing the baby to whine slightly.

“Not so loud, Nezumi,” Inari scolded her son and took his lips between her forefinger and thumb, pulling them slightly, but still careful enough not to hurt him.

“Mrhgsjdl.”

“I think she’s cute,” murmured Shion with a soft smile. “What’s her name, auntie?”

“Risu.”

“Like squirrel?” he wanted to know.

Inari nodded and rocked the baby gently. “Yes. We already have a little mouse and squirrels are also very cute, right?”

“Yeah, they are very cute!” Shion squeaked excitedly.

Nezumi looked at his little sister with a blank face. He was still not sure what to think about the entire situation. After a while, he raised his hand and poked Risu’s fingers with his own. The little girl opened her eyes which were just as grey and beautiful as her mother’s and encircled the poking finger with her tiny hand.

She stared at him. He stared back. After a while, she gave him a small, very toothless smile; causing her brother to gasp. He took her hand completely in his own. It was tiny and warm. Suddenly, a strong urge to protect her overcame him. Perplexed grey eyes searched and found purplish brown ones, hoping for some kind of advice of what he should do and feel right now in Shion’s soft gaze, but once he saw his gently smiling friend, the urge deep inside him grew even more.

_I want to protect him. And her. Both of them. And myself. But first, I need to get stronger. And I don’t want to look like a girl anymore._

“I need to cut my hair,” Nezumi ended his thoughts loudly.

“Huh?” Shika and Inari exchanged perplexed looks.

“How did you get that idea, Nezumi?” Shika asked and stroked Nezumi’s long hair tenderly.

“Well, you have Risu now. She’s a girl; she can have long hair. I’m her brother and that means I have to protect her, but then my hair is in the way.”

“What? You don’t need to protect her, Nezumi,” Inari said and raised one of her eyebrows. “What’s wrong with you kids? You’re always talking about protecting each other today. I mean, it's nice when you protect each other, but it's not really necessary.”

“That's right. Protecting you, Risu and Shion is our task,” Shika interfered. “There’s no need to cut your hair because of such a reason.”

“Right! You can still fight, even if your hair is long.”

“Inari!”

“Just kidding,” the young mother laughed, but then turned serious. “I talked to Mayu-san today and can imagine why you want to cut it. We won’t force you to wear your hair long when you prefer it short.”

“Really?”

“Nonsense! Nozomi is too young for short hair! You shall not forget our customs and our origin,” Gran interfered strictly.

Long hair was an old tradition of the Forest people and just men who were old enough to hunt where allowed to cut their hair short. Small boys like Nezumi needed to be protected. Just like women. It was a sign that they still belonged to the group of food gatherers...

Inari despised some of the old Mao traditions. In the past, they had had not only one terrible fight about Gran’s gridlock mentality. The old woman was full of clichés and stubbornness at that. Shika had already thought about the hunting issue and had planned on buying a dead chicken with feathers when it was Nezumi’s turn to present Gran his first prey…

However, he and Inari just wished for their children to decide for themselves what they wanted to do with his life, especially such trivial things like hairstyles.

“I want to cut my hair,” Nezumi said again. "It's annoying as it is."

“This is absolutely out of question,” Gran countered and stared angrily at the child, but instead of giving in, Nezumi frowned and stared back.

Everyone in the room froze. Even the baby. Nobody dared to breathe or make a sound…

After ten incredibly long minutes, Gran finally closed her stinging eyes and breathed audibly.

“Fine. You have some guts, boy. I can see a man in front of me,” she said solemnly. “You shall cut your hair.”

“I’d do it anyway …” he mumbled and snuggled closer to his mother. She kissed his forehead and enjoyed the closeness to her children.

“Well, this will be unfamiliar. We just know him with long hair,” Shika said and played with Nezumi’s long, dark tendrils.

“I think it will suit him,” Karan began to speak. “Even though I think that it doesn’t matter.”

Shion agreed. “Nezumi looks always pretty, with long hair and also with short hair. I’d also love him bald.”

Karan and Inari’s hearts melted as Nezumi’s cheeks blushed. Quickly, he tried to hide his face and pressed his nose against Inari’s shoulder.

“That’s very nice of you, honey,” Inari said softly and closed her eyes. Fatigue spread through her worn out body. She and the baby needed some rest.

It was an exhausting day for everyone. Shika and Karan took a cab, because the boys were tired and Gran was also not able to walk back on her own. Since Shika had to work early, they decided to leave Nezumi in the bakery, so that Karan could take care of the boys the next morning.

“Papa, when will you cut my hair?” Nezumi mumbled as Shika placed him next to Shion and removed his pants, so that he didn’t need to sleep in his street clothes.

"Soon."

"Soon? Papa!"

"I don't know when I'll have time to cut them. But I promise I'll do it as soon as possible. Be patient, will you?"

Nezumi sighed.

“Do you think Risu will still recognize me then?”

Shika, who now sat on the edge of Shion’s bed, chuckled slightly and covered the two of them with the warm blanket.

“Certainly. There’s no way she would forget about her big brother.”

A cute smile played on Nezumi’s face.

“Papa, her hand is so tiny,” the child whispered.

“Yeah,” Shika answered softly. “She’s tiny, indeed. But you’re also still very small. Go to sleep, you two.”

Nezumi nodded and snuggled up against Shion. Shika hummed a lullaby for them. It wasn’t long until they drifted off to a very dreamful sleep.

The next morning, Karan found her kitchen scissors, a whole bunch of dark hair, and two mischievously grinning boys in Shion’s bed, fresh and ready for the new day.

 


	7. The day Shion discovered his dark side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: The day Nezumi wished to be a Phoenix!
> 
> \---  
> Hi there! :3 It's been a while since I last posted a new Childhood Friends short story. I was sick and busy and busy and sick. How life goes, right? ^^   
> I want to give all my thanks to Meo for being such a nice teacher and you all for still reading this story. ^^  
> I'm sorry, I don't have a picture for this chapter. I decided against drawing one, because I didn't really know for which scene... but I hope that you'll still enjoy the chapter. :3 
> 
> Warning: This chapter is a bit angsty and contains violence/blood.

In ancient times, people believed that fire was one of the four basic elements that composed everything in the universe – a holy substance that gave power and life.

Nowadays, people know that fire is not a substance, but a type of chemical reaction, which also occurs when cut apples turn brown, when iron rusts and when silver tarnishes. Oxidation.

The oxidation process of a fire occurs exceptionally fast and with so much force that light, enormous heat and sound are released.

Fire is powerful. Fire means destruction, but it also offers an opportunity for renewal. That shows us the mythical phoenix – a long-lived bird that cyclically dies in a show of blazing flames and obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its ancestor.

Fire is not just destruction. It is also a giver of life.

Nezumi knew that his family once lived in the lush Mao forests which surrounded No.6. Before he was born, the forest was under attack from giant wild fires which destroyed large areas of his parent’s homeland, leaving them homeless. His parents had also told him, that Karan had taken his family under her wing, enabling them to start a new life in the city.

Inari and Shika didn’t plan on returning to the forest, but every now and then they paid their old home a visit to examine its regeneration. In the first two years, herbs and bushes had grown exceptionally well. It was nice to see their old homeland full of new life, but it was also sad, because the land would never be the same.

Nezumi didn’t care about herbs, but Shion seemed to be greatly interested in everything concerning ecology and nature in general. Whenever the curious boy saw an opportunity, he took it to pelt Nezumi’s father with questions about the Mao woodlands, its flora and fauna, the forest fires, and its effects on the ecosystem.

Nezumi remembered these conversations as hot flames licked his back and held him in a hurtful embrace. In that moment, he wished to be such a tree or even better – the legendary bird. He wanted to die and to be reborn. Without pain.

Unfortunately, he was neither.

Someone rolled his small burning body on the ground, covered him with a blanket, and hit the remaining flames until they finally died. Nezumi remained on his stomach, since the severe burns on his lower back were excruciatingly aching. Screams left his throat and tears streamed down his cheeks. The other children panicked and some of the nursery school teachers brought them in another room. The “Busy Bee” group leader Mayu kneeled next to him, and tried to soothe the child, but Nezumi didn’t understand a word. He didn’t care about her words.

_Shut up! Leave me alone! Don’t touch me. It hurts. It hurts so much. It hurts._

She wrapped him tighter in a blanket, causing him even more pain. He slashed around furiously.

_Shion, where are you? It hurts so much. Shion! Make it stop hurting._

_Help me! Help!_

“Shion!”

He screamed the name of his friend. Shion heard him in the other room, and finally managed to escape the grip of the other caregiver who tried to keep him away from Nezumi.

“Nezumi!” Shion screamed in panic, hurried to him and kneeled in front of the boy. Nezumi crawled towards him and buried his wet face in Shion’s lap. His legs were bony and uncomfortable, but Nezumi needed the intimacy of Shion’s warmth and his familiar scent. It soothed and comforted him, since he usually felt it each night when he sneaked into Shion’s room and snuggled up to him.

“I’m here.” Shion’s voice was shaking, as well as his hands while they stroked through Nezumi’s short hair, repeatedly. He didn’t want to hurt him even more.

“Don’t leave me alone!”

“I won’t. I promise, I won’t.”

“Hurts. Hurts so much. Make it stop. Make it stop. It hurts.”

“I can’t. I’m so sorry. I can’t,” he answered guiltily and bit his bottom lip. “Just don’t move. Lie still. Relax,” the boy mumbled, trying to calm his friend. After a while, Nezumi stopped moving around and even his quick breathing slowed down. He calmed down.

“Remove the blanket,” Shion said to Mayu. “The fabric is hurting him.”

“No, we need to keep him warm.”

“It’s hurting him. Remove it,” Shion said calmly but determining, wringing his voice deep from his throat. The stern gaze of the child nearly pierced the young woman. Shion’s eyes looked strange, almost blank and cold, but also peculiarly mature for a six-year old. It was a very odd situation.

_Shion, what's gotten into you?_

Mayu swallowed hard and removed the blanket. She gasped. The child was right. Some strands of the blanket’s material got stuck to the wound – a severe third-degree burn which covered almost a fifth of Nezumi’s delicate back.

“You need to cool it,” Shion said once again, doubting the first aid skills of the young woman. “Aren’t you trained for situations like these?” The child sounded bitter, shocking Mayu even more.

“Of course I am,” she snapped at him and moved away for her colleague, who applied sterile gauze on the wound before he covered the burned area with a cool, moist towel.

Shion protected his friend until help arrived. Nezumi clung to him, desperately. He didn’t even let go of Shion’s hips when the medics tried to separate them. Without further ado, they lifted both boys on the gurney and brought them to the ambulance. Mayu accompanied them to the burn center. During the ambulance ride, they rehydrated the child; replenishing the body of lost fluids with an I.V. solution. They also gave him analgesic medication and tried to sedate him, but Nezumi fought against falling asleep.

“What’s wrong with that kid?” one of the medics asked. “This dose would even knock an elephant flat out.” He looked at the child. The boy’s pale, bloodless face looked otherworldly, almost like a doll’s.

“It’s okay, Nezumi. You can sleep now. I’ll stay with you,” Shion whispered. “I won’t leave you alone.”

Nezumi nodded slightly and finally closed his tired eyes.

When he woke up, he was in a white, sterile room. He blinked a couple of times and tried to keep his eyes open, but the light was stinging them and he decided to rest a little longer. A small, warm hand cupped the back of Nezumi’s own. His fingers twitched slightly, causing Shion to stroke his pale skin tenderly. He wanted to say something, but he felt so weak and thirsty. Before he could try to catch Shion’s attention, he heard the voices of his parents down the corridor at the nurse’s station.

“What happened?” his mother cried.

“We had a total power blackout,” Mayu’s voice said ruefully, “so we used some candles. I don’t know what happened. His sweatshirt was suddenly burning. I am awfully sorry.”

“How’s he doing?” asked his father, worry dripping from his voice.

“He’s stable now,” an elderly man said. Nezumi supposed that it was the voice of his doctor. “We rehydrated him, he’s sedated and we gave him pain medication. We also give him antibiotics to keep bacteria from entering and infecting the wound. He’ll be fine. He’s a strong boy.”

Relieved sighs echoed through the hallway.

“Thank you, doctor,” Inari whispered. “Can we see him now?”

“Of course you can. By the way, he’s not alone. His little friend did not leave his side for a second.” The doctor remembered the last few hours, in which the boy watched over his friend, his lips pursed in a more or less grumpy line, his dark eyes hollow and accusing whenever someone unintentionally hurt the injured child. It was outright scary.

Shion looked up as Nezumi’s parents and his little sister Risu entered the room, teary eyed and with worry written all over their faces. He raised his finger in front of his mouth.

“He’s asleep,” he whispered, but it didn’t keep Inari from stepping closer to her baby and kissing his head and neck, repeatedly. Shika stood next to Shion and crouched down, stroking the small arm of his son with his index finger.

“Nemuni,” Risu mumbled and slapped her brother’s arm with her little hand, earning a shrill shriek from Shion. He grabbed her wrist and prevented her from hitting him again.

“No, Risu. Don’t hurt him.”

She blinked and tilted her head. Her huge, grey eyes stared at the unmoving body in front of her. He didn’t wake up. Why didn’t he want to wake up, although she had already hit him? Her pink bottom lip trembled while her eyes watered. Not even a second later, ear-deafening screams left her little body, causing Nezumi to open his tired eyes.

“Hmmm, shut up, Risu,” he complained and narrowed his eyes to slits. Shika covered Risu’s mouth with his hand and rocked her back and forth.

“Shhh, don’t cry. He’s fine, he’s awake now.”

“My poor baby. You need to be more careful,” Inari whispered and stroked through Nezumi’s hair, kissing the back of his head again and again. “Never scare me like that again, okay?”

“Will do, mama. Being a living torch is not on the wish list for my future.” Nezumi gave an almost grumpy answer. Inari furled her eyebrows.

“Don’t mock your mama, you little drone fly,” she said and pinched his ear playfully.

“Inari!” Shika scolded his wife.

“What!” she answered sulkily. “He’s being sarcastic.”

“Don’t give him horrible nicknames. He’s just like that because he spent too much time with your mother,” Shika sighed.

She bent forward once again and kissed the soft spot right behind Nezumi’s ear, her elegant hands stroking his hair lovingly. “Your daddy is such a spoilsport,” she whispered and kissed him again and breathed: “I love you so much. You know that, right?” Nezumi nodded slightly. Of course he did know. His skin felt wet, and Nezumi was sure it was not because of her kisses. His mother was crying.

“It looks so painful. My poor, poor baby.”

“I’m okay,” he whispered weakly. They all knew that it was a lie, but he didn’t want to worry his parents. “Don’t be such a crybaby, mama,” he teased his mother. Inari gasped and pinched his ear again, causing a slight giggle from her son.

Nezumi’s family and Shion stayed until he fell asleep again. Thanks to his medication, it didn’t take long until he was out like a light.

Later that evening, when Shion finally lay in his bed, covered with soft and warm blankets, sleep refused to come easily to him. He felt lonely. When they were still babies, they had often shared a cradle and although Nezumi could barely walk, he had found a way to crawl into Shion’s bed almost every night. He missed him.

It was a horrible night and the next day was not much better. It was the first time he went to the daycare center without his friend. Nezumi, who always had an almost hilariously good health, hadn’t missed a single day of preschool so far.

“Shion,” Safu called her friend, when he entered the room. She stood up and walked quickly towards him, then took both of his hands. “How is he doing?”

“He said he’s fine, but I know he’s lying,” he sighed.

Safu nodded slowly.

“I see,” she whispered and gazed emphatically in Shion’s eyes. “And you? Are you okay? You look tired.”

“Doesn’t matter, Safu.”

“It does. You’re also important. By the way, the teachers said that you impressed them quite a lot,” the girl told him. She had also been deeply impressed by Shion’s calmness and his ability to help Nezumi so well in such a horrible situation. Her soft hair tickled her neck and bobbed slightly up and down while she walked next to him.

“I don’t care—” the boy started, but once he saw Safu’s slightly shocked expression, he shook his head gently. It was not her fault.

“I’m sorry, Safu. I didn’t mean to growl at you. I just – I,” he stammered and grabbed the hem of his sweater to knead it nervously. “I need to pee.”

“Oh, okay,” Safu said and blinked as she watched the boy run off to the bathroom. Worriedly, she sat back on her table and decided to wait until Shion wanted to talk instead of querying and tormenting him even more.

Shion sat on the toilet lid in one of the bathroom stalls, hugging his tucked up legs tightly. He pressed his forehead against his knees and closed his eyes. Memories of the day before flooded his mind and tortured him. He heard Nezumi’s screams, felt the lingering feeling of hot tears on his tights; and the ghost of his hands on his hips, fingers flexing into his muscles, and thumbs gripping his hip bones. He saw the pain in Nezumi’s eyes while he begged for help.

_“Don’t leave me alone!”_

_“Hurts. Hurts so much. Make it stop. Make it stop. It hurts.”_

It haunted him.

Why did this have to happen?

Shion small shoulders trembled.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t hear the door to the bathroom open, but steps and voices startled him.

“Hahaha, did you see his stupid face?” a boy said.

“Yeah! Uhh, I’m burning, I’m burning! Help! Help!” another boyish voice aped Nezumi. Shion clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

“Jeeeez, I just wanted to warm his back.”

“Candles are nice and warm. He should be thankful.”

“Yeah, thankful. He’s rude.”

“Yeah.”

“Papa said Forest people are scum. Come to the city and steal our workplaces.”

“Yeah, Forest people are scum. Scum, scum, scum!”

“Go back to the forest, tree-hugger.”

“Serves him right.”

“Yeah, serves him right!”

“SHUT UUUUP!” Shion screamed and smashed the bathroom stall door against one of the boys, knocking him flat out. The other boy, Kato, stared at Shion in bewilderment.

“You killed Botan! Dude, you killed him!”

“YOU BURNED NEZUMI!” he screamed and attacked the boy taller by a head, dragging him to the ground.

“How dare you to hurt him? How dare you to talk about Forest people like that? How dare you? How dare you?” Shion yelled angrily, straddled the boy and shook him violently. Kato’s head banged against the floor repeatedly. He flailed his arms and desperately tried to ward off the crazy child, managing to give him a bloody nose, some bruises and scratch wound on his forehead, but Shion couldn’t care less. He was furious and horribly sad at the same time.

“Shion, please— ow! OW! Shion!” the boy cried, pathetically. “Stop it! It hurts!”

“YOU HURT HIM AS WELL! YOU BURNED HIM.”

“HELP! HELP ME!”

“Shut up! Shame on you! Shut up!”

After a while, a pair of hands slid under his armpits, and Shion was lifted up. One of their teachers brought him away from the other children, while Mayu took care of the other two boys.

The young man sat Shion down on a chair and kneeled down in front of him.

“Calm down. Calm down, Shion,” he said soothingly. Gentle brown eyes looked at the still heavily breathing and trembling child. “What happened?”

“They— hurt him. They burned Nezumi. They hurt him,” he gasped. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks. “They mocked him. They said bad stuff about Forest people. That they are scum. That Nezumi deserved it,” he cried. “That’s why I punished them.”

“You— what?”

“They hurt Nezumi.”

The man shook his head in disbelief and combed his short, black hair with his fingers.

“You— Shion, you just can’t take the law into your own hands. That’s not okay. Do you understand?” he said slowly, looking sternly at the child. Shion stared back. His expression was almost blank.

“...”

“Wait a second,” the teacher sighed and walked to his desk. “I’m sorry, but I have to call your parents. You really can’t behave like that. You’re a smart boy, Shion. You understand what I mean, right?”

Shion remained silent and gazed to the ground.

After thirty minutes, Shika entered the little bureau and quickly crouched next to Shion’s chair.

“You’re bleeding,” he said shocked and stroked the boy’s brown hair from his forehead, inspecting the little cut and his bruises. After that he raised Shion’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, examining the residue of dried blood around his nostrils. “What happened?”

“You’re not his parent.”

“I— what? Are you serious? You let him sit here bleeding and— I’m speechless,” Shika said severely, pulled out a tissue and carefully dabbed Shion’s injuries. “You’re new here, right? My wife and I are authorized to pick up Shion, just as Shion’s mother is allowed to pick up our children. You should find the evidence in our files.”

The young man huffed, took one of the folders and searched for the appropriate document.

“I need your ID card then.”

“You have enough time to search for that scrap of paper, but you don’t care about his bloody nose? I think that’s pretty irresponsible,” Shika answered angrily, throwing his ID card onto the desk.

“It’s even more irresponsible to leave a child with a stranger.”

“Which I not am. It’s your task to check the file beforehand, but that’s not the point,” Shika answered slightly annoyed. Where was Mayu when he needed her? He stroked Shion’s neck and turned around to face him. His expression softened. “What happened, Shion?”

“He violently attacked Botan and Kato.”

“The question was for Shion, not for you. Would you let him speak?” Shika hissed and took Shion’s small hand in his own. “It’s okay, Shion. Just tell me what happened. I promise that I won’t get angry with you.”

Shika knew that this serene and gentle boy wouldn’t even hurt a fly, and he was sure that Shion had a good reason for his actions.

Shion was still silent, but after a while he finally opened his mouth.

“They burned Nezumi,” he whispered. Shika’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“They said horrible stuff about the Forest people,” he said louder and turned around. His huge eyes watered and tears streamed down his cute, round cheeks. He looked just as hurt as if he was the person who got offended. “That you’re scum.” His voice cracked. “And that Nezumi deserved it. They hurt him. They hurt him,” he sobbed and leaned his head back to cry miserably.

Shika felt as if someone ripped his heart alive. He wrapped his arms around Shion’s small form and lifted him up. Little arms twined around his neck, legs around his waist. Shion’s tears soaked his shoulder, his whimpers hung heavily in the air. Shika mumbled soothing words in Shion’s ear and rocked him back and forth, back and forth.

“You wanted to condemn him unheard,” Shika said after a while. “It was wrong that he attacked those boys, but they injured him as well. And apparently, they intentionally burned my son.”

He turned around and walked to the door.

“You and the other teachers let them play with fire. This will have consequences,” he said and left together with the still crying boy in his arms.

\---

“I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble,” Shion whispered ruefully and looked in Shika’s grey eyes. The man crouched in front of him and held his small arms in his hands.

“You didn’t cause me trouble, Shion. Everything is okay,” he said softly. The shock that two 6-year old kids had burned his son on purpose was still profound, but he didn’t want to scare Shion even more. He knew it was wrong to feel satisfaction that Shion had taken their punishment in his own little hands, especially since Forest people were peaceful by nature, but he was still a father. And it hurt him when his beloved child had to suffer so much pain – a pain that would remain forever. The burn was deep and would leave a horrible scar.

“Thank you for not yelling at me,” the boy whispered. Shika smoothed the edge of the band-aid on Shion’s forehead before he cupped his round cheeks.

“Thank you for defending Nezumi and our folk,” Shika answered and gave him a gentle smile. “I want you to stay here. Keep Nezumi company, okay? When the bakery closes, your mother and Inari will come and pick you up. I need to go back to work.”

The boy nodded solemnly. Shika tousled through Shion’s hair and brought him to Nezumi’s room. Seeing that Nezumi was sleeping, Shika left without saying hello to his son, but not before promising Shion to come back as soon as his work in the Forest park was finished for today. He even gave him some money for the snack machine, but Shion didn’t feel like eating snacks.

The room was silent, apart from Nezumi’s breathing. The bed next to the door was unoccupied. Shion slowly walked through the room and sat down on the chair next to Nezumi’s bed. A couple of books, flowers, a stuffed mouse and a water glass sat on the little bedside cabinet. Shion placed the money next to the toy and discovered a brown paper bag with pasties from his mother’s bakery. It also smelled of meat pie – one of Nezumi’s favorite foods. The boy remembered that a calorie-rich, high-protein diet was important for fire victims. It would help to replenish the body with vital energy and repair the damaged cells from the burn.

Shion sat there in silence for hours, watching over Nezumi’s sleep. He didn’t move. Sometimes he didn’t even blink.

Nezumi lay on his stomach, facing the window. His body was relaxed and Shion was sure Nezumi was dreaming: His fingers twitched and his eyelids were flickering slightly, and every so often a small, incoherent sound escaped his red lips. Lips as red as blood, skin as white as snow, hair as dark as ebony…

_He looks like Snow White. Or like the Sleeping Beauty._

“Hm…” Ridiculously long, dark lashes fluttered open, and Nezumi’s expressive grey eyes found Shion in the dim room. He blinked the sleep away, yawned and sat up, trying to find a position which didn’t hurt his back. Nezumi’s short hair was tousled and his eyes quickly scanned Shion, trying to figure out if he was still dreaming or not.

“Shion. You look horrible,” he finally let out, his voice raspy. Shion was pale, bruised and tired. “What happened? Who hurt you?”

Shion wanted to answer, but instead of words, sobs began to pour out, and the boy’s burning eyes started to water again. Nezumi sighed.

“C’mere,” he murmured, spreading his arms to invite his friend in his bed. Shion hesitated for a moment, but then he slipped off his shoes and crawled onto the mattress, melting in Nezumi’s embrace. After a while, he rested his head on Nezumi’s lap. He was still crying, but Nezumi let him and stroked his head awkwardly.

Shion didn’t tell Nezumi what had happened. And Nezumi didn’t ask again, at least not that afternoon. They rather shared some muffins and meat pies, read “The Happy Prince" together and enjoyed their closeness.

That was just what they needed to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you a Merry Christmas or just nice days for the rest of 2015 (just in case you celebrate something else or nothing at all, just like me :3). Take care of yourself, guys. ^^


	8. The day Karan discovered her dark side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: The day of the annoying relatives
> 
> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. It's kinda long this time. Thousand thanks @Meo for your help! *gives you 3000 chocolate cookies* 
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains violence and blood.

The spring morning was sunny but chilly. Thick mist lingered over the rich greenery of the Northern forest and big dewdrops glistened on the lush grasses, leaves and mushrooms. Apart from the calming sounds of the woods around him and his own footsteps, everything was beautifully silent.

The wanderer moved from place to place, free like a dancing petal in the wind. He was restless. He belonged nowhere. Not to a person and not to a city. Time and borders were nothing to fight against.

And yet, when he left the mountains behind and the familiar silhouette of the city named No. 6 came into his sight, a feeling like meeting an old friend grew on him. His heart was heavy with melancholy and longing.

“…mi.”

Someone shook his shoulder. Reluctantly, he opened his tired eyes and found himself gazing up into the worried face of his teacher.

“Are you dreaming, Nozomi?” she asked softly.

“Of course not, Madam. That’s usually Shion’s task.”

“Nezumi!” Shion complained from his seat in front of his friend’s and blushed right up to his ears. The children in their class giggled.

“Now, now! Don’t cast the blame on Shion,” the young woman scolded him. “And get up. Your little sister is at the gate. Please bring her back to the daycare center.”

“What? Oh no, not again!” he grumbled, frustrated. He sighed and got up. Shion looked at him compassionately when Nezumi passed him as he left the room. Shion craned his neck to see the school gate. Indeed, there was Risu, happily hopping up and down. Even though he couldn’t hear it, Shion knew that her red little shoes were squeaking like dog toys. After a couple of minutes, Nezumi finally trotted across the schoolyard and was greeted with a very enthusiastic, flying hug. Shion couldn’t help but smile, but then the voice of his teacher caused him to stop his observations.

“Shion, read page 3 aloud, please.”

“Yes!” the boy said and grabbed his book.

“But before he had opened his wings, a third drop fell, and he looked up, and saw - Ah! what did he see? The eyes of the Happy Prince were filled with tears, and tears were running down his golden cheeks. His face was so beautiful in the moonlight that…” *

***

“What are you doing here, Risu?” Nezumi growled at his sister as he tried to pull her off of him, but she hugged him even tighter.

“I missed you, Nezu-nii-chan!” she squeaked and wrapped her ridiculously strong legs tighter around his waist. Nezumi was sure she was trying to squish him. “Where’s Shion?”

“He is where he should be. In our classroom.”

“Aww, man! I miss him, too,” she sighed cutely and slid down Nezumi’s legs. Her shoes squeaked like a rubber duck once they touched the ground.

“Why do you want to embarrass me?” Nezumi asked desperately and grabbed Risu’s hand, pulling her along behind him. Every small step of Risu was accompanied with a staccato of rubber toy squeaks. Nezumi was sure she intentionally made mincing steps, just to make him suffer.

“I don’t wanna emperas you,” she said with her sweetest voice and tilted her head. Two long pigtails bobbed up and down as she tried to keep in step with her brother. Nezumi sighed.

“Do you think I’m buying your silly little girl behavior? Don’t take me for an idiot.”

Risu gasped. “What you talking about? Risu don’t understand,” she quaked with trembling lips and huge, watery eyes.

“Nii-chan mean!” she yelled and stamped her small foot a couple of times.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

Nezumi turned around. He narrowed his grey eyes to slits.

“Why do you act stupid on purpose? Are you hoping to get extra candy just because other people will think you’re actually cute?”

“I am cute. I don’t need to act.”

“You’re a liar. And that’s all.”

“I’m not lying!”

Nezumi snorted.

“Yeah. Sure,” he said and turned around again, pulling her along.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

“I don’t want you to come to my school again, understand?” he said sternly after a while. Risu looked up to her brother. His short hair moved beautifully up and down as he walked in front of her. “When you’re bored, tell mama and papa that you want to go to the gifted course.”

“But I wanna stay in my normal course. I wanna meet normal people,” she explained. “And poor kids. And disabled kids. I want them to be my friends. I want to learn more about them. I wanna find out what they can do, even though other people say they can’t do many things. That’s what I wanna do, Nii-chan.”

He didn’t answer. The little girl tightened her grip around Nezumi’s finger gently.

“Hey, say something. Are you even listening to me?”

“I’m pretending to listen. Shouldn’t that be enough for you?” he asked and stopped once again. “Well, here’s the place where all your wishes might come true. Go back inside and play with the normal kids. I’m going back to my abnormal school now,” he said in a snarky manner, and set off to walk back to his classes.

Risu chewed her bottom lip and grabbed the hem of her white dress. She didn’t like it when her brother treated her this way.

“Nezu-nii-chan! Wait,” she begged and reached him with three big, squeaky steps. Small fingers buried themselves into the fabric of Nezumi’s sweatshirt.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” she whispered and leaned her forehead against his back.

“I’m not mad. Just disappointed,” he answered calmly. “How am I supposed to trust you when you’re just a big lie, Risu?”

“But—” she sobbed and wrapped her arms around Nezumi’s hips, “I don’t wanna go to the gifted course. I wanna stay together with my friends,” she cried. Nezumi could tell that it was not an act this time. His gaze softened and he turned around to put one of his hands on Risu’s head. The four-year-old pressed her face against his stomach and hugged him tightly.

“Hug me back,” she mumbled against his stomach. “Hug me back, Nii-chan!”

Some passerby looked at them curiously, causing Nezumi to start sweating. He sighed and patted her head.

“Ah, come on. Don’t make a scene, Risu. This is embarrassing.”

“You’d return the hug if I was him.”

“Who?”

“Shion, you stupid cow!” Risu yelled. “You love him more than me. This hurts! You’re my brother.”

“I’ve known him for twice as long as I’ve known you,” Nezumi replied and gulped once his sister started to cry for good. He sighed heavily and removed her hands from his hips, kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her shivering, little body.

“Sorry. That was harsh. Don’t cry,” he whispered in her ear and mumbled a slurred: “Love you too, silly.”

He couldn’t see that Risu was grinning, looking like the cat that got the cream. She still shivered and sobbed, though, causing him to hold her even tighter. After ten seemingly endless minutes, she finally calmed down and went back to her daycare center, waving happily at her brother before she disappeared into the house. Nezumi waved back and sighed in relief when she was finally gone.

“God, I need a break.”

He didn’t get a break, though.

***

“Could you please look after your sister?” Inari asked her son, ignoring his long face.

“Mamaaa,” he whined. “I already had to bring her back to the daycare.”

“I know. That’s why I need to talk to her teachers now. Apparently, they didn’t even notice that she was missing,” the young mother answered angrily, but then her gaze softened and she bent forward to place a soft kiss on Nezumi’s forehead. “Just for an hour, honey. Please.”

Nezumi sighed once again.

A few minutes later, he found himself on the stairs in front of the bakery, sulking and bored, while Shion occupied Risu with some horrible chalk drawings on the ground. The two of them were so distracted, that they didn’t see the man who climbed up the stairway to the bakery. The stranger was tanned by the wind, his clothes old, patched and filthy, and his dark brown hair shaggy with outstanding white streaks. Deep creases lined his eyes and his mouth, and yet he didn’t look old; the glint in his eyes and his whole being were rather vivid.

The man came to a halt, staring coldly at the children. Risu gasped and pressed her small body against her brother’s back. Nezumi could tell that she was scared.

“Unbelievable. They got another brat,” the stranger mumbled to himself. It was loud enough for Nezumi to hear, though. The man clicked his tongue, while his gaze fell on Shion. Suddenly, his features softened dramatically.

“You look just like your mother,” he whispered gently and raised one of his hands. The fingerless, grey gloves he was wearing were soiled, his fingernails black with dirt. Shion flinched once these fingers touched his cheek, rough and scratchy. They wandered through his brown curls, while the thumb smoothed one of Shion’s brows, causing the boy to close his eyes.

“Let go of me,” he demanded, disgusted, trying to move his head away.

“Don’t touch him, you pedo!” Nezumi yelled and hit the dirty hand away before he gave him a jump kick between his legs, knocking the air out of the man.

“Crack his eggs, Nezu-nii-chan!” Risu screamed and swirled her little arms in the air. Nezumi took the opportunity to lift his sister up and carried her quickly towards the bakery. He absolutely didn’t care that she lost her annoying shoes as he threw her inside the salesroom.

“Wait, you little sh—” the man pressed between his clenched teeth.

“Shion, run!” Nezumi yelled, holding the door open. And run, he did. Shion also threw one of Risu’s shoes right in the vagrant’s face as he stormed into the bakery, screaming. Nezumi slammed the door shut right before the man’s nose, locked it and quickly turned the “OPEN” sign around.

“Good heavens, what’s wrong?” Karan asked startled, as she walked around the sales counter.

“A man!” Shion shouted breathlessly. “There’s a weird man, mom!”

“A pervert!” Nezumi panted. “Deviant! Pedo! Outside.”

“What?” Karan asked, voice dripping with concern.

“I’ve lost my shoes,” Risu said, grabbing Karan’s apron.

“Aw, don’t worry, dear. I’m sure we’ll find them,” she said softly and lifted her up to carry her to the stairs where she put her down again. “Nezumi, Shion, Risu— I want you to play in Shion’s room. Mommy will take care of that man.”

“But you can’t fight alone!” Nezumi insisted.

“Let that be the least of your worries. Leave it with me. I’m pretty sure I can handle it,” Karan said and shoved the children upstairs once she heard the angry knocking at the door.

“Go upstairs! Listen to me,” she said strictly and grabbed her rolling pin, went to the main entrance and looked through the small glass part of the door. She gasped.

“Ren?”

The knocking subsided.

“Karan,” said the low, still youthful voice of her husband. “Would you let me in, please?”

Without hesitating, he opened the door, letting her gaze wander across the once so familiar person in front of her. He had changed. But she had changed as well. Eight years were a long time.

“I swear I did not lay a hand on the kids.”

Karan sighed. “Sorry, but I believe them. I know them. They are not lying, Ren. I don’t know what you’ve done, but they were scared.”

“I did nothing. Those little brats—”

“Seriously, Ren? Don’t call them like that. Don’t call your son like that,” Karan said angrily.

Nezumi and Risu’s jaws dropped wide open. Shion’s face lost all its color and he slid down the wall next to the stairs. The Mao siblings gasped in shock and hurried to his side, Nezumi holding his hand while Risu fanned him air.

“Stay with us, Shion,” Nezumi plead, clapping the back of Shion’s hand, then his cheek.

“Don’t die!” Risu squeaked, while clumsily shaking an old newspaper to give him oxygen.

“That is my— dad?” Shion mumbled, trying to suppress the sudden wave of nausea that had washed over him. His head was spinning.

“They did nothing wrong,” they heard Karan’s voice from downstairs. “We taught them not to speak with strangers.”

“But I’m not a stranger,” Ren answered. “Like you said, he’s my son.”

“You’re wrong. He doesn’t know you. He grew up without you.”

“That was not my decision. I always wanted you two beside me. You didn’t want to come along with me.”

“It was not possible, Ren. Shion was still so small. And the bakery—”

Some shrill shrieks interrupted Karan in the middle of her sentence. She turned around, startled.

“Shion fainted!” Nezumi yelled.

“What?” the baker answered and looked at her husband. “Wait a second,” she told him hastily and hurried to help her son. Ren sighed and grabbed one of the muffins. He was just about to peel the wrapper as the chimes hanging above the entry indicated that someone had entered the store.

“Sorry, we’re closed for today,” Ren said lazily, chewing, not deigning to look at the customer.

“You can’t be serious,” a familiar voice said. Ren closed his eyes and sighed.

“God, not you again,” he said, annoyed, and faced Shika. “Still harassing my family, huh?”

“Your family?” Shika panted. “You’re kidding me, right? You abandoned the two of them eight years ago, and now you think they still want to deal with you? Pretty selfish thing to do, I think.”

“I don’t give a fuck what you think, Mao.”

“Oh, right. I forgot you were racist,” Shika mumbled and shook his head in disbelief. “Nezumi! Risu! We’re going home!” he yelled upstairs. “Come down.”

“I knew it. These kids are pests,” Ren mumbled and took another bite of his muffin. “Disgusting little rodents.”

“What did you just say?” Shika asked crossly. “Do you want me to shut you up? I’m usually peaceful, but I think I can make an exception, since you’re so kind to us.”

Ren clicked his tongue. “Ridiculous.”

“Nezumi! Risu! Come here. Now!”

The pitter-patter of little feet running down the stairs echoed through the house.

“We can’t go now, papa. Shion is not feeling well,” Nezumi complained.

“Yeah, not feeling well!” Risu added and jumped into the arms of her father.

“I’m sure Karan will take care of him. Just let him sleep for a while,” Shika said and took Nezumi’s hand. “You can visit him later.”

“But papa, we—”

“Why don’t you listen to your father, brat. Someone ought to teach you some manners.”

Nezumi narrowed his eyes to slits. “Why, thank you, I didn’t expect to be lectured by a pedophile.”

He turned around to face his father. “He touched Shion’s cheek and hair. It was really creepy, papa,” he explained.

“I see,” Shika whispered and took Nezumi’s hand. “It’s understandable that you were scared. But let’s go now. I’m sure Karan and her husband need to talk.”

 _And the sooner they are done, the better_ , Shika added in thought.

He didn’t like the idea of leaving Karan and Shion alone with Ren, but he had no right to disturb them now. Karan and Ren were still married. Shion was still their son. They were still some sort of a family. And Shika’s thoughts and concerns didn’t matter…

“Let’s go now,” he said again, ignoring the protests of his children. He wanted his children out of the line of fire. “We can’t stay here now.”

It was bad enough that Shion had to deal with it now. Shika actually wanted to take him along, but a sick child belonged to his mother and he definitely couldn’t decide that over Karan’s head.

All he and his family could do was staying alert in case Karan and Shion needed them…

***

“He’s asleep now,” Karan said quietly once she came down the stairs. “It was a bit much for him…”

“I see,” whispered her husband and stepped closer to her. His dark eyes softened. “You’re still as beautiful as when I first saw you.”

A soft pink hue covered Karan’s cheeks.

“There was not even one day I didn’t think of you,” he breathed. “And of our adorable baby.”

“Ren…”

“I missed you so much.”

Karan’s legs trembled slightly and she lowered her head.

“I missed you, too.”

Dirty, rough fingers cupped her cheek and lifted her chin tenderly.

“It must have been very hard for you to raise him all alone.”

“Not at all. He’s a good boy.” She shook her head slightly and leaned against the once so familiar touch. It felt warm. And there was a subtle feeling lingering like a little flame in her chest. It was longing.

“That’s good.” Ren whispered and embraced Karan’s soft body tenderly. “I want to be here for you, Karan, like I haven’t been in the past. I’m sorry. I really want to be with you and Shion. That’s why I want you to come with me, Karan. I beg you,” he breathed, holding her even tighter. She wrapped her arms around his wiry form as well, shaking.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Even if I wanted to come with you, I just can’t separate them.”

Ren blinked, confused. He moved away from her, but kept digging his fingertips into her supple shoulders.

“Whom?” he asked, raising one of his eyebrows. “Our son and that Mao brat?”

“Guard your tongue, Ren. Nezumi is a wonderful boy and I love him like my own child,” Karan answered sternly, then tried to brush off his hands. “And now let me go. You’re hurting me.”

Shion gasped quietly. He couldn’t stay in bed, even though he felt horrible. He crouched next to the top of the stairs and spied upon his parents.

_Leave my mom alone… Don’t hurt her. Go away! Why won’t you go away?_

“Sorry,” Ren said, loosening his grip. “It’s just— I want to give you and Shion a new perspective. He could travel the world and discover new places. He could learn so much.”

That sounded like a tempting offer. Learning not just from books but from nature and life was usually something the curious boy desperately wanted to do, but when it meant that he had to leave Nezumi, Risu, Safu, his auntie and uncle, the bakery and Lost Town, every cell in Shion’s small body screamed in horror.

_I don’t want that. Say “no” to him, mom. Please…_

He clenched his little wrists and bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood.

“Children need regularity and predictability. They need a supportive and organized environment,” Karan finally explained.

“Nonsense. Just look at him. He’s totally mollycoddled. A change of scenery would do him good,” Ren argued.

“He’s not—,” she started loudly, but then retreated and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out.

_Calm down, Karan. Calm down. Don’t yell at him._

_“_ Listen, Ren,” she said after a while, “in contrary to you, I know my own child. I know him very, very well. Separating him from his best friend and leaving his familiar surroundings would wear him out. It would hurt him so much and it would make him very unhappy. All I want is his happiness. I don’t think you can understand…”

“Yada yada yaya. Do you even listen to yourself, Karan? What happened to the strong, independent woman you used to be? The woman who was wild and loved adventures more than anything?”

“Ren…”

“What about your own happiness, Karan? What about your own needs?”

Shion felt nauseous again. Was his mother unhappy? Quickly, he covered his ears with his hands, closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t want to hear their conversation any longer. As quietly as possible, he sneaked back into his room. When he entered it, his gaze got caught by the small mirror on the wall. For a second, he thought that his reflection had developed a life of its own. He rubbed his eyes and walked closer to the mirror. Brown eyes with a purple hint stared at him, disdainfully.

 _Mom is unhappy. And it’s just your fault,_ his reflection said.

“What?”

_You’re being selfish. You just care about what you want. But what about her? What about her wishes, her needs? That man is her husband. And there’s a reason why they are married, right?_

“What do you mean?”

_Come on, Shion. You’re not that stupid._

“I don’t understand.”

_Do you think she wants to be alone forever?_

“She’s not alone.”

_My, my… She has you, huh? What a self-centered little brat._

“I didn’t mean myself. What about auntie and uncle? They are also important to mom. Do you think she wants to leave them?”

_Okay, I was wrong. You definitely are stupid, boy. Just think about it for a second. Don’t you think it’s hurtful for her to see such a complete and happy family all the time? She needs love. She needs another adult. You can’t give her what she needs. You’re just a child, Shion._

“Shut up!”

 _The truth can be very hurtful,_ his mirror self whispered. _You’re just a child. Good kids listen to their parents…_

“Shut up! I don’t even know that man. And I don’t like him. He’s scary.”

_Boo-hoo! He’s right. You ARE a whiny pussy._

“He despises Forest people,” Shion yelled at his reflection. “The way he looked at Nezumi and Risu was just—”

_Just…?_

“High and mighty. As if he’s something better. How can mom love someone like that?”

_He’s your father._

“I don’t want him to be my dad!” Shion’s voice trembled.

_Selfish, ignorant brat. You’re not better than him._

“Stop it!”

_Like father, like son._

“STOP IT!” the boy cried desperately and hit the mirror with his bare little fist. Glass shattered. Some shards dug into the soft skin of his hand, leaving deep cuts. Blood dripped onto the floor, but Shion didn’t even notice it. He let out a shrill shriek as he saw his laughing reflection in hundreds of broken fragments. A choir of his own voice echoed through his ears.

_Selfish brat. You’re just like your father. Mom is unhappy. Selfish brat._

Shaking his head, the boy covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes.

He didn’t want to see and he didn’t want to hear. Shion had lived his fatherless life simply accepting that that was just how it was. And since his mother always seemed as if she didn’t want to talk about his father, he had never asked many questions about him. Despite his usual curiosity, Shion was not interested at all in knowing more about his dad.

But he knew that his reflection, no, that his mind was right. He was a selfish and ignorant person... Shion’s body shook violently. Suddenly, the pain caused by the cuts hit him brutally. What was going on? Tears welled up in his eyes. His small, trembling body curled up on the cold wooden floor. He was so scared.

_Mom. It hurts. Make it stop. Mommy._

But neither Karan nor his father had heard the breaking of glass. They did not hear his silent crying.

***

“Why don’t you tell me what you really want,” Karan asked him harshly. "I won’t believe that you’d come back after eight years just to pick us up and play pretend-family with us again.”

Ren rolled his eyes and stopped his wife from continuing with a wave of his hand.

“Okay, okay. Stop it. You’re right. That was not my intention. Is that what you wanted to hear? I’m not here because of you or our son,” he said, pissed. “I actually came back for the gold.”

Even though Karan knew that he had ulterior motives, she felt as if someone had stabbed her in the chest.

“G…gold?” she whispered, barely able to force the word out.

“Yeah. Gold and even though I can’t say for sure yet, I also assume there’s a huge deposit of rare metals beneath the city. Gallium, nickel, zirconium and more. The metals are deep inside the earth and parts of it even reach the region of the Mao forest,” he explained. “What luck that it burned down so many years ago. That means the land is unoccupied now.”

Karan’s eyes widened. She looked at her husband disgusted. “You must be kidding. How can you even think like that?”

Ren breathed heavily. “You don’t want to understand, huh? I thought you’d be smarter, Karan. Just think for a second: We could even dig up gold in broad daylight and no one would reprimand us. We could be rich.”

“You came here because you want to make an eight-year-old child and a woman dig up gold for you? Don’t tell me that you suddenly care about us. Or that you want to share your riches with us. The gold doesn’t even belong to you. It belongs to the Mao people. You have no right to take it,” she answered angrily. “You’re impossible. I really can’t believe that you…”

“I didn’t know you’re so narrow-minded,” he interrupted her. “Very disappointing.”

“Yes, Ren. Very disappointing, indeed,” she sighed and closed her eyes. “I think you should go now.”

“Pff,” the man let out, stepped forward, intruding her personal space. Karan stood her ground, her hand at her hips, looking almost defiantly at her husband who stared at her darkly.

“Make me.”

It was a mere whisper, but it was menacing. Karan felt a cold shiver run down her spine. For a couple of seconds, tension hung heavily in the air. She took a deep breath.

“I want you to go.”

“Try harder, babe.”

“Go away, Ren,” she said another time, trying to stay as calm as possible, but as he got too close for comfort to her and even placed his hands on her hips, she shoved him away.

“Don’t touch me.”

Ren raised one of his eyebrows.

“Sassy, aren’t we?”

“I’m not sassy. I said ‘no’. Get out!” Karan snapped at him and shoved her tall and wiry husband out of the bakery with the aid of her weight. Ren tumbled backwards, grabbing one strap of her apron.

“You can’t throw me out. We’re still married. This is also my house,” he snarled and pulled her hair. Karan’s piercing shrieks and Ren’s shouting echoed through the narrow street, attracting passersby and people from the neighborhood.

Unfortunately, Shika and Inari were the only ones who went to Karan’s rescue. While Inari tried to push Nezumi and Risu back into the house, Shika dashed off and was just about to grab Ren’s collar when Shion suddenly jumped out of one of the upper bakery windows.

Karan screamed in terror, Inari and Nezumi followed suit, Shika gasped and Risu’s mouth and eyes were wide open.

“How dare you to hurt my moooom?” Shion shrieked as he tried to jump at his father, but the man just stepped aside and kicked his own child hard in the side before he could fall to the ground. The impact was so strong that he sent the little body flying like a soccer ball. Shion passed out immediately as he hit the cold stone stairs in front of the bakery.

Murmurs spread through the crowd of observers. Some clasped their hands over their mouths, looking at the family drama in disbelief. What a ruthless and cruel act…

“Shion!” Nezumi screamed horrified.

“Oh my god!” Inari gasped and quickly followed her son to take care of the unconscious boy.

“How dare you, you fucking asshole!” Shika yelled and made a second attempt of grabbing Ren’s collar, but before he could reach out, he suddenly heard the unpleasant sound of cracking bones.

Ren’s eyes widened. He held his distorted and profusely bleeding nose and stared at the small woman in front of him. The knuckles of her fist were covered in blood.

“Don’t touch my son ever again or I swear I’ll forget myself, Ren!”

“But he—”

“Leave us alone,” Karan whispered and quickly made her way to Shion.

“But I never wanted to—”

“Fuck off, before I call the police,” Shika yelled scornfully. “You’ve hurt both of them enough.”

Ren clicked his tongue and turned around. He left them without looking back.

“You’re the worst,” Shika mumbled, bewildered. He shook his head and tried to chase the bystanders and neighbors away. They also made him angry. Watching was all right, but helping was apparently impossible for them. “Nothing to see here, move along! We really don’t need you here.”

Shion, who had in the meantime regained consciousness, was still lying on a broad stone tread. After his impact with the ground, his small body had rolled down a couple of stairs, which had caused several bruises and abrasions on his pale skin. His head rested on Nezumi’s lap and small, bleeding hands clung to Inari’s dress. He was obviously in awful pain.

“Mama, why are there cuts on his hands?” Nezumi asked, as he stroked clumsily through Shion’s hair. The cuts looked severe and very different from his other injuries. Nezumi was sure Shion got them before his kamikaze attack.

“I don’t know, dear. But it doesn’t matter right now,” Inari whispered and removed the colorful shawl she was wearing over her shoulders and gently covered Shion’s body with it. The child flinched and whimpered. Inari bit her bottom lip and tried not to cry. Seeing one of her beloved children suffer always made her heart sting. “Shhh… I know, honey. It hurts. But we need to keep you warm,” she said soothingly to Shion.

“Shion!” Karan cried as she finally reached her son. She kneeled down next to him and stroked his round cheeks. “Mommy is here.”

The boy put his small hands on his mother’s arms.

“Mom, you’re bleeding. Mom!” he whimpered.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, Shion. You’re more important right now.”

“Where’s my fa—”

“He’s gone, honey. Mommy won’t let him hurt you again,” she said with a soft smile, although she rather wanted to cry. Shion looked horrible. He was battered.

“Mom, I’m sorry,” he sniveled. “I know I’m s—selfish, b—but I want to stay here. With you… and Nezumi. Without that man.” Painful sobs left his throat. Karan put her finger on Shion’s lips to hush him up.

“Shhh. It’s alright. We won’t go with him. We’ll stay here. I promise.”

Brown eyes with a purple hint lit up.

“Let’s get him to a doctor,” Inari suggested and helped Karan to lift the child’s body into her arms. Karan carried him downstairs, followed by Nezumi, who held Shion’s hand, and Inari, who failed to shoo Risu back to their house once again. In the end, all of them squashed into a car Shika had borrowed from one of their neighbors. They all wanted to stay by Karan and Shion’s side.

***

Fortunately, Shion was quite lucky under the circumstances. He had bruises, cuts and excoriations, but no broken bones. The cuts on his fingers and knuckles were glued and didn’t need any stitches. The injury caused by the kick was a very painful major bruise, though. Karan wanted to break Ren’s nose and other parts of his body again as she saw Shion’s black and blue little torso. And she was not the only one.

“Do you think it was a good idea to let him go?” Inari asked her friend as they waited outside of another examination room. Since Karan was in turmoil emotionally, Shika stayed with Shion during his examinations. The man had almost begged his friend to sit down and rest while he took care of the child. Inari knew that her husband had strong fatherly feelings not just towards his own children, but also towards their little neighbor. It warmed her heart and she was glad and thankful that her husband and the father of her children was such a loving person.

Inari sighed and stroked Karan’s shoulder. She felt so sorry for her best friend.

“You should turn him in for child abuse.”

Karan looked at the bandaged hand in her lap.

“I don’t want a lawsuit, Inari. I think that would hurt Shion even more. He’s a very sensitive and thoughtful boy; he’d just suffer when we fight.”

“He’d blame himself for it,” Nezumi said casually and caused both mothers to look at him. “What? He’s always blaming himself for everything. He tries to hide it, but I’m not stupid.”

_No. You’re not stupid. You’re a smart one, Nezumi. I’m the one who is stupid. Now I understand what he meant when he said that that he was being selfish._

_Oh, Shion._

She was sure he had heard their fight and felt horrible because of it. The young mother nodded slightly and stroked the back of Nezumi’s head. “Yes, you’re right, Nezumi.”

“And now you’re blaming yourself, huh?” he asked and looked at Karan. The gaze of his intense, dark and at the same time light grey eyes pierced her soul without mercy. “Like mother, like son.”

Karan blushed slightly. It was embarrassing that an eight-year-old managed to read her like an open book.

Inari chuckled. “Stop it, honey. She’s in a complete turmoil,” she scolded him playfully and pinched one of his earlobes slightly.

“Ow! I’m just being honest, mama. No need to pierce my earlobe, I don’t want to wear earrings.”

“Oh! But I want earrings, mama!” Risu piped up, bobbing up and down on her chair.

“Neither of you are getting earrings,” Inari said confused and pinched both of them, earning shrill screams from both her children.

“Oh no, come on,” Risu sighed and leaned her small face against Karan’s arm. She snuggled up to her and looked at her with her huge, almost silver colored eyes. She blinked a couple of times and smiled.

“You gave him a nice punch, mama Karan,” she purred with her high voice and gave Karan one of the cutest smiles she had ever seen.

The gentle woman couldn’t help but smile. “My, thank you, Risu,” she said and bend down to kiss the crown of the little girl’s dark hair.

“She’s right, for once,” Nezumi agreed with his sister and chuckled when she looked at him sulkily, scandalized by his remark. But when he heard the sound of the door, he looked up. “Oh, he’s back!”

They all stood up and walked to Shika, who carried the boy in his arms. He looked so small and pale.

“Ah, give him to me,” Karan said and outstretched her arms, but Shika shook his head.

“It’s fine. Let me carry him to the car,” he said.

“Let me down. I’m heavy and I can walk myself,” Shion complained weakly, but Shika didn’t even dream of putting him down.

“Don’t be silly, Shion. You’re not heavy at all and the doctor said you’re just allowed to go home when you take it easy. Do you rather want to stay here?”

The boy shook his head.

“Fine. Good boy,” he answered and gave him a smile. Nezumi walked faster to keep step with his father. He couldn’t hold Shion’s hands, since the boy was wrapped in a blanket like a little caterpillar; so he grabbed one of his ankles instead.

The women lagged behind after them, stopping from time to time when Risu wanted to talk to other patients about their conditions or to try and find the girl’s constantly misplaced squeaky shoes. Carrying the child did nothing to stop the disappearing act of her shoes and her curious questions, but Risu brought joy and smiles onto the faces of those in pain, so the two mothers couldn’t even be mad at her.

Nezumi rolled his eyes. Shika smirked, but then his face grew serious again and he focuses on the weight in his arms.

“Are you in pain, Shion?” he asked and adjusted Shion’s weight a little.  

“I’m alright. I just—”

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

“Uncle, do you think my mommy is unhappy?”

Shika stopped for a second. It was almost too much for him. Such a small child should not worry about these kinds of things.

“She has you, Shion. She is very happy. You’re the best thing that could happen to her.”

“Sappy,” Nezumi mumbled and rolled his eyes again. Both, Shika and Shion, ignored him.

“Why are you talking for my mom? You don’t know what she’s thinking,” Shion said after a while. Shika laughed heartily.

“You got me there. Very clever. But you wanted to know what I’m thinking. So I told you. And I know your mom very well. But you can ask her yourself and I’m sure she’ll tell you the same.”

Shion nodded and smiled, but it faded soon.

“I wish I had a dad like you,” he whispered.

The young father swallowed heavily. It touched him and yet it broke his heart.

“Shion, Inari and I love you like one of our own. And we know your mother feels the same for our children,” he whispered. Nezumi’s eyes found his father’s. “Nezumi. Karan is your godmother. And Inari and I are your godparents, Shion. That means if something happens to one of us, we—”

“We know what that means, papa,” Nezumi said. “And now stop that sob-stuff or I’m gonna throw up.”

“Sorry, my boy,” Shika laughed and ruffled through his son’s dark, silky hair, holding Shion with his other arm. The pale boy chuckled as well and freed his arms from the blanket, then wrapped them around Shika’s neck.

“Thank you, uncle,” he whispered in his ear. Shika blushed slightly and stroked Shion’s back.

He remembered a snowy winter day when Shion and Nezumi were still babies. The women were all out, and Shika was alone at home with the two boys. After a couple of hours, Shion had developed a very high fever and Shika ended up carrying his warmly wrapped son on his back and the seriously ill Shion in his arms through a snowstorm to the next hospital. He had never felt so scared before.

_You can call me dad._

His children called Karan “mama Karan”, so it would just be fair if he stopped calling Inari and Shika “aunt” and “uncle”.

But today was not the right day to make such an offer to him. Shika could imagine that Shion would need a long time to get over the incident with his father. He didn’t want to pressure him or make him feel even more uncomfortable…

Shika brought them all home safely, where they gathered together in the little bakery. Everyone ate, talked, and laughed plenty. It was a nice evening. After their dinner, Shion snuggled up to his best friend on the cozy couch in the living room and closed his eyes. Nezumi held him gently, careful not to hurt him even more; and Shion had never felt more loved before…

He was very happy, even without his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Happy Prince by Oscar Wilde  
> I swear I don’t know why they always end up in the hospital! >,


	9. The day Inukashi was their babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 thanks @Meo *snuggle* 
> 
> Here's the new chapter! :D Have fun! 
> 
> PS: I'm going to use she/her pronouns for Inukashi in this AU!

****   


** **

“I beg you, we’re already ten years old, mother. We can take care of ourselves for a couple of hours,” Nezumi argued histrionically, sweeping his arms in an exaggerated manner. They walked down the streets of Lost Town. Since it was the mountainous part of the city, they had to climb up and down a lot of stairs every day – a condition thanks to which most of the inhabitants of the district were all more or less physically fit.

“And then the microwave is going to explode again. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Inari answered sternly, even though she was glad that her son didn’t hurt himself when it had happened.

“But mama! I didn’t know that you can’t put a metal pot in the microwave.”

“A metal pot with eggs inside,” Risu explained to Shion. She held the hand of her mother, hopped a couple of stairs down and giggled childishly.

“Nezumi,” Shion sighed. “I thought you’re planning on specializing in technology in two years.”

“Yeah. In two years. Not now.”

“Eggs burst when you microwave them on high heat because steam builds up in the yolk and expands beyond the shell's resistance.” 

Nezumi rolled his eyes.

“Stop being a smartass, Shion. Besides, no one asked you to tell us more about eggs. This has nothing to do with technology.”

“Don’t be so mean, Nezu-nii-chan. I wanna know more,” Risu said and looked curiously in Shion’s direction. “Eggs are bad. I understand. But why are metal pots so bad for your microwave?”

“Depending on their shape and surface smoothness, some metal objects will reflect the microwaves instead of absorbing them. Then they bounce off the metal in the walls, and then off the object again, until eventually the transmitter itself overheats and becomes damaged,” Nezumi explained languidly and cleaned one of his ears with his little finger. Risu pouted. She wanted Shion to explain it to her, not her stupid brother.

“Stop picking your ears. Behave yourself,” Inari scolded and grabbed Nezumi’s wrist. “Besides, if you know that, why did you do it then?”

“I looked it up afterwards,” he answered and shrugged. Risu giggled again. Shion rolled his eyes.

After a while, they finally reached the outskirts of the city. The train stop was close by, but first they walked into the other direction until they reached a large gate. When they entered it, they were greeted by loud barking dogs. A widespread court opened in front of them, surrounded by high walls which were lined up with kennels, wooden sheds and closed by an old stone and wood cottage. The buildings had seen better days.

“The dog breeder?” Nezumi asked and looked at his mother, dumbfounded. “The dog breeder will take care of us?”

“Yes. You got a problem with that?” Inari’s eyes formed into slits. She put her hands on her hips and raised one of her eyebrows. Chin up, chest out. Nezumi knew that she didn’t want any back talk. He didn’t feel like fighting his mother, anyway. Not today. The day when the microwave exploded was bad enough. So he shook his head.

“Great,” she said and relaxed her tense shoulders, then took a glance at her watch. “Oh fudge! We’re late. We have to hurry or we’ll miss the train.” She grabbed Nezumi and Shion and placed a couple of kisses on their foreheads and cheeks. “Take care of him, Shion. Behave yourself, Nezumi. Karan or your papa will pick you two up later.”

After saying good-bye to the boys, she craned her neck and waved at a small person who came out of one of the kennels.

“I leave it to you!” she yelled. The person nodded.

“Great. See you later,” Inari said hastily, grabbed Risu’s hand and set out for the train station. Both boys gazed after them until they reached the gate, then they looked at each other. It was very rare that all members of their families were not at home. Usually, Karan and Gran were always present and the boys used to play in the bakery then. Or in Shion’s room.

But Nezumi’s grandmother was hospitalized because she had a severe case of constipation. (Nezumi just laughed for 20 minutes when he learned about it. At least until Shion scolded him for being heartless. “Hey, it is not my fault that she demonizes dietary fibers and eats nothing but soft, white bread,” Nezumi had argued. Shion still felt sorry for the old woman, even though she still scared him a bit...)

Coincidentally, Karan was spending this weekend attending a workshop on “How to make white bread treats and other delicious pastries.” (“I don’t even know why she needs this workshop. She’s the best baker in the world,” Nezumi had said when Karan had announced her plans. “She likes to broaden her horizon,” Shion had answered. Apart from that, she loved it and Shion wanted his mother to have a special day off. She deserved it.)

Risu was invited to a children’s birthday party today (like almost every weekend. She knew too many people…), Shika had a double shift in the Forest Garden and Inari’s theatre group rehearsed each Saturday for several hours.

“I wish papa would work in the orchards this weekend. Then we could prowl around on the fringe of the woods again,” Nezumi pouted. “Or we could go with mama. The theatre is more exciting than this place here.”

He remembered the few times his mother had taken him along when he was still very little. The atmosphere was special, the people amazing, and the experience overwhelming and thrilling for a young child. Nezumi loved to hide between fragranced dresses and robes, feeling the smooth fabrics against his cheek. He had always watched his mother in awe when she sat at her dressing table, humming sweet melodies while she dressed herself in flowing silk robes, brushed her long, flower-scented ebony hair, powdered her nose and applied alluring crimson lipstick.

She was beautiful and became even more stunning and graciously elegant on stage. Her silver eyes sparkled like diamonds, and her teeth looked even whiter when she gave the audience one of her charming smiles.

Nezumi loved to watch her perform and sing, hidden behind the thick velvet curtain at the side of the stage. It was magnificent.

“I guess you had enough excitement for a while. You knew perfectly well what would happen with the microwave, didn’t you?” Shion roused Nezumi from his thoughts.

“Of course.”

“Why did you do it then?”

“Why not?” Nezumi shrugged. “I’m not even grounded, am I? Unlike you, I prefer practical experiences over booklore.”

“I also prefer practical experiences, but sometimes it’s just not possible.”

“You’re just too cautious.”

“I’m not. And I can’t believe you blew up your microwave even though you knew what would happen. I know that you’re smart. You have very profound technological knowledge.”

“I am most humbled by your gracious compliments, Your Highness,” Nezumi answered with a lopsided grin, using words his mother often recited on stage. He even bowed slightly.

“Are you making fun of me?” Shion said, eyes narrowed.

“I’ll never dare to make fun of you.” Nezumi’s gaze softened as he removed a small, violet petal from Shion’s hair and held it between his thumb and index finger. Shion’s mouth formed an “oh” when he saw it, but before he could say something, five bony and yet very strong fingers grabbed his shoulder, making him wince. He turned around and saw a small-framed teenager, not even a head taller than him, with tanned skin and pitch-black waist-length hair, unkempt and wild.

“Yo,” the dog breeder said, in a voice neither high nor low. Shion was not sure if the person was a boy or a girl.  

“Hello,” Shion answered politely and gave the teen a smile. “So you’re taking care of us today?”

“That’s how it goes. Nice to meet ya, Shion. Nezumi.”

Shion’s purplish eyes grew wide. “How do you know our names?” the boy asked excitedly. Nezumi rolled his eyeballs and sighed deeply. Sometimes, Shion was so amazingly naïve that it hurt. The dog breeder grinned.

“Getting information is a piece of cake. My dogs tell me everything.”

“You can speak with dogs?”

“Sure.”

“Jeez, don’t believe everything you hear, Shion,” Nezumi interfered. “I’m pretty sure our parents revealed our names, not the dogs.” He nudged him with his elbow and eyed their new babysitter briefly.

“Oh,” Shion whispered disappointedly, hanging his head in shame. “I see.”

The dog breeder couldn’t take it any longer and let out a loud guffaw.

“Hey, this is not funny at all!” The boy pouted while the teen was howling with _thigh-slapping laughter_.

“You’re a cute one! I can’t believe it. Such an airhead,” the dog breeder giggled and cracked up again, since Nezumi’s face looked as if he was to murder someone. But the laughter died down as five cold fingers suddenly encircled the pitifully thin neck of the teen.

“Stop it. Stop teasing him. I’m the only one who’s allowed to make fun of him,” Nezumi breathed coldly. Steel-gray eyes found flickering black ones.

Dogs barked and growled. Shion screamed.

“Nezumi!”

He grabbed Nezumi’s arm and moved it away from their babysitter, hugging it tightly against his chest.

“Please.”

“Chill, little one,” the dog breeder croaked. “That’s a pretty violent way to stop someone from laughing. You’ve got no manners.”

“You could use some manners yourself. You didn’t even tell us your name,” he answered and clicked his tongue.

“Inukashi.”

“Huh? Dog lender?” Shion asked. “I thought you’re breeding dogs and sell them.”

“Yeah, but we also lend them. Y’know, I lend dogs to people who wanna walk or run with a dog but can’t own one,” Inukashi explained and slowly walked back to the bedraggled cottage. The boys followed the teen and while Inukashi and Nezumi sat down on the stairs in front of the building, Shion got distracted by two brown fur balls that tumbled out of one of the kennels.

“Aww! Puppies!” Shion screeched happily and lowered himself into a kneeling position. “Nezumi, look! Puppies! They are so cute and soft. Come here and pat them too!”

“No, thanks.”

“But they are puppies!” he exclaimed and picked one of the little dogs up. The puppy licked Shion’s small nose, causing the boy to erupt in a burst of shrill screeches and giggles as more and more dogs came to greet him. In an instant he was surrounded by wagging tails and flashing tongues as the dogs pushed and shoved each other aside, seeking his attention.

“Well, at least one of us is happy to be here,” Inukashi said after a while, stretching arms and legs thoroughly. “What did ya do to end up here? I mean, I’m glad your mom offered me a side job, but this is the asshole of nowhere.”

“Blew up the microwave with eggs.”

Inukashi laughed.

“Haha, very funny. What did ya really do?”

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows. “I tried to microwave my sister.”

“Woah! What a brat.”

_What an idiot._

Nezumi hummed in response. For a while it was silent, apart from Shion’s laughter and the barking of happy dogs. Nezumi wrinkled his nose.

_Great. He’s going to smell like dogs tonight._

The boy cleared his throat.

“Well, do you live here alone?” Nezumi asked, drawing patterns on the dirt ground with the tips of his shoes. He wasn’t really interested in Inukashi’s biography, but being silent was even more boring.

“Of course not, I’m just 15. I live here with my useless father. He’s such a louse. Loves to drink and pass out in front of the idiot-box instead of helpin’ me with the dogs.”

Nezumi threw a side-glance at Inukashi’s profile. He remembered seeing Inukashi close to the bakery a couple of times, admiring the breads and pastries from afar with watering mouth. He had always thought that she looked weird in her oversized sailor-style middle school uniform. Small and poor and uncomfortable. He was not surprised that his mother and Karan wanted her to do the job. She looked as if she could use a little extra money.

No surprise when her father let her work alone. Nevertheless, she seemed to be happy with her life. She looked as if she was at ease. And ratty old jeans and baggy t-shirts suited her better, giving her an androgynous appearance…

“Ground control to Nezumi!”

He startled slightly and turned around.

“Hm?”

“You weren’t listening to me.”

“Yeah, I was bored,” Nezumi answered and scratched behind his ear.

Inukashi’s pitch-black eyes narrowed. “What the heck! Asking me a question and then ignoring my answer— You’re not a very nice fellow.”

“I’ll try being nicer if you try being smarter.”

Inukashi’s tanned cheeks reddened. “I’m not goin’ to take that, you stinkin’ little rat!”

“I’ll tell my mama that you were insulting me!”

“You insulted me first!”

“I didn’t. You’re the one with a potty mouth.”

“Not true, you nasty little runt!” Inukashi snarled like a dog.

“You bet!” Nezumi growled back.

“Hey, stop fighting!” Shion interfered. He had managed to free himself from the bunch of dogs, although they still tried to get his attention. Nezumi and Inukashi stared at him slack-jawed. Dog slobber was all over his hair. It was so wet, that it all stuck to his head. And it was dripping.

Inukashi came close to tears, doubling up with laughter, while Nezumi furled his eyebrows.

“Ewwwww! Yuck, Shion! This is really disgusting,” he said, grossed out.

“Huh?” Shion tilted his head.

“Hey, stop laughing. We need to dry his hair,” Nezumi said. “Or better wash it.”

“Nonsense. It’s a warm day. He’ll be fine.”

“His mom won’t pay you when he looks like that. And when he catches a cold, I’ll tell her that it was your fault. You’re supposed to take care of us, remember? Apart from that, people will learn that your dogs are uncontrollable…”

Inukashi’s beautifully tanned face suddenly grew white with shock. "Hey, come on. I'm begging ya. Please don’t do that. Please! I'm sorry. I’ll get him a towel,” she said and hurried inside. After a minute, she came back with a smelly towel and dried Shion’s hair. Nezumi scrunched up his nose again.

“I’m fine. Stop it,” Shion pleaded after a while. His hair stood in every direction, making him look like a mad professor.

“Better?” Inukashi asked Nezumi, her voice ridden with panic.

“Yeah. It’s chilly today. How are you not cold?” Nezumi asked. “How can you even wear sandals?” He looked down at her feet. Shion followed suit and blinked.

“What’s wrong with your toe?” The boy crouched down to examine Inukashi’s hallux.

“My toe? Ah, yeah. It's been hurting for a while,” Inukashi answered. She got injured all the time, so she didn’t worry too much about it.

“The wound is festering,” Shion pointed out. “You should go to a doctor.”

Inukashi swallowed hard and sat down on the stairs again. “I’m fine.”

“But if you leave it like this, it will swell up with pus. And the ground is dirty. You could get a sepsis.”

“Whaddoyou know about medical stuff? You’re just a kid.”

“Don’t underestimate him,” Nezumi said.

“Don’t underestimate me,” Shion answered. “I’ve attended first aid courses since I was five. I have lots of theoretical knowledge about simple injuries. But even such a simple injury could kill you!”

“You’re kidding, aren’t ya?” Inukashi’s face grew even paler. Shion deadpanned and shook his head.

“This can’t be true. I—I can’t go to the doctor’s— Don’t have health insurance,” Inukashi stammered. Shion blinked, his gaze grew soft.

“Oh. I didn’t know that. I’m sorry,” he whispered and bit his bottom lip. “Well, I can treat you,” he added after a short pause.

“No way! You won’t!”

“I will,” he said and fetched a small first aid kid from his backpack. He looked at Nezumi. “Hold Inukashi down.”

A lopsided grin decorated Nezumi’s face as he swung his leg over the dog breeder’s lap. Neither Shion nor Inukashi knew how Nezumi managed to immobilize the taller teenager completely within 3 seconds, but Nezumi was fairly amused about the fact and enjoyed his superiority to the fullest.

“Wha―stop it! You little runt! Lemme go!” Inukashi yelled panicked. “I'm scared! Help! Dad! Dogs! Help!”

Some of the dogs growled, ready to attack. Shion turned around and looked directly in the eyes of a calm, brown Labrador.

“Please understand. We’re just trying to help your master,” he said to the dogs. The Labrador barked and licked Shion’s cheek. Suddenly, all dogs adjourned to their kennels, causing Inukashi to scream in frustration. She was close to crying.

“What the fuck is wrong with ya, guys! Come back and help me!” she yelled desperately. “Hey, don’t take off my shoe, screwball. Just because you’ve visited a course doesn’t mean you’re a doctor.”

“I’m going to extract the pus, clean your wound, disinfect it and bandage you,” Shion said calmly, ignoring Inukashi’s ranting. He was already wearing rubber gloves and held small, sanitized tweezers in his hand. Carefully, he removed a couple of small stones from the wound. Then, he cleansed the wound with fresh water from his bottle.

“Ah, it hurts! Ow! I’m sorry, you’re no screwball. Stop it now. Hold on, Shion. P—Please hold on. Wh—what about painkillers? Sleeping gas?”

“I could knock you out cold,” Nezumi suggested, giggling as Inukashi’s face turned blue instead of white.

“No, no, no! Not a good idea!” she cried, unable to hold her tears any longer. Nezumi sighed and his gazes softened.

“My, my… don’t cry. It will be over in a flash,” he said softly and closed his eyes. A soft melody left his lips and flowed through the air. Nezumi’s voice was beyond beauty, almost otherworldly. Never in her life had Inukashi heard such a wonderful melody before. It soothed her soul and freed it from fear and pain. Tears glistened beautifully in Inukashi’s long, black lashes, rolling down her cheeks like shiny little glass beads.

_Little bastards. Making me cry._

More and more tears spilled over, almost drowning her. She couldn’t even remember when she last cried so much. Tears kept flowing without cease. She tried to stop herself from sobbing out loud, at least.

Shion applied a small coating of Neosporin on the wound and bandaged the toe carefully.

“I’m done,” he said and placed a couple of bandages and the small tube of the antibiotics next to Inukashi. “Change the bandages every day until it is better. And you should wear proper shoes and socks when you walk across the dirt ground.”

While Nezumi released Inukashi and sat down next to her, Shion tidied away his first aid kit and his water bottle. He sat down on her other side and held a chocolate muffin in front of Inukashi’s nose.

“You’ll be fine,” he said and smiled cutely. Inukashi sobbed and quickly cleaned her nose and wet face with her sleeve. Nezumi threw her a disgusted glance.

“Thanks,” Inukashi whispered, her cheeks dusted with red. She grabbed the muffin and inhaled it in no time. Shion gave her another one. Blueberry.

“You know, you owe us for this, Inukashi,” Nezumi said after a while.

“Don’t listen to him,” Shion said and offered her a cheese muffin. This time, she ate slowly.

“You’re a good kid, Shion,” Inukashi mumbled against her muffin and rolled her eyes to gaze at Nezumi. “And you’re still a stinkin’ rat.”

_With the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard._

“I’ll tell my mama that you hit me.”

“I didn’t hit ya, you lil’ shit. But maybe I should change that,” Inukashi growled and placed him into a headlock. Nezumi shrieked.

“Eww, your armpits are all wet! You stink. Let go of me!”

“Never, you annoying shrimp!” she yelled and ruffled Nezumi’s hair, causing the boy to scream blue murder.

“Stop fighting, you two!” Shion interfered, scolding the two of them, but they didn’t even listen to him.

Shrieks and insults echoed through the courtyard. Dogs barked.

The brown Labrador curled up next to Shion and put her head on his lap. He stroked the dog gently and started to laugh.

Shion was sure that he and Nezumi had made not only one new friend today.


	10. The day Shion turned twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's finally a new chapter, friends! :D Yay!
> 
> It's not proof-read this time, so please don't be too strict with me. (I'm not a native English speaker. ^^) 
> 
> And now lean back and enjoy. :3

The weather was exceptionally turbulent on the night of Shion’s twelfth birthday. He had always been a storm child, and hurricanes were a precious birthday gift which Mother Nature gave him almost every year. After all, the city received most of its rainfall and storms during the months of monsoon between June and September.

Storms fascinated him. It energized him so much to hear, feel and see the immense power of nature. He loved that each tree in the backyard made a different groaning sound as the branches and leaves smacked against the windows at the rear of his house. He loved listening to the roaring of the fresh wind, which smelled like excitement and sweet earth.

More. He wanted more. It was an irresistible temptation.

He opened the window and stuck his head outside to take a deep breath. The rain kissed his face, prickled on the slightly tanned skin of his arms and tasted delicious as he caught the droplets with his tongue. The wind tousled his brown curls and came blowing in, filling his room with the scent of grass and wildflowers.

After a while, he heard another window open. Shion bent over his windowsill to look at his left. His face lit up as he saw that it was Nezumi’s window.

“What are you doing? Mama says you’re not allowed to go outside. You were feeling dizzy earlier,” Shion heard Risu’s muffled voice from next door. Since they lived in row houses, their children’s rooms were practically side by side. Just a door was missing.

“I’m fine. And mama is not here,” Nezumi hissed silently between his teeth. Shion heard the rustling of fabric and the gentle sound of bare feet on wood floors.

“Ewww, it’s all wet,” the girl squeaked, but then she suddenly sounded more mature and added sternly: “Close the window and go back to bed. Get a move on, Mister!”

Shion imagined how she stood in front of her big brother – her thin legs ever so slightly apart and her tiny hands on her slender hips. Just like her mother when she was scolding someone. Shion could bet Risu was on the tips of her toes, desperately trying to look bigger, but failing miserably. She was still more than a head smaller than Nezumi.

“Ah, shut up, Risu.”

Shion heard a soft slap and more steps. Apparently, Nezumi was shoving his sister aside. More fabric rustled. 

“I’m telling mama! I’m gonna scream!”

Nezumi sighed, even though the sounds of the storm almost swallowed it.

“Okay, what do you want?”

“Money. Or a hug,” Risu answered like a shot. Shion chuckled to himself. She was always fighting for his attention.

Nezumi exhaled loudly, more steps followed; then rustling, a chair sliding across the floorboards, a soft click and the sounds of a zipper. Shion heard a couple of coins hitting the floor, muffled cursing and more steps.

“Here’s your money. Now let me go, you little snitch,” Nezumi spat and quickly climbed out of the window.

“You choose money, even though a hug would do the trick?” Risu pouted.

“I don’t wanna hug you when you lead me to believe that you’re actually worried about me.”

“But I am worried about you!”

“Sure, Risu. That’s why you blackmailed me into giving you money or affection, huh? And then you wonder why I chose money? You left it up to me. Stop complaining,” he said and turned his head around. The frown on his face changed to a soft smile when he looked up and saw his best friend.

“Shion!”

“Be careful, Nezumi! It’s very slippery,” Shion pleaded and stretched his arm towards him. Nezumi balanced on the window ledge, skillfully. It was not the first time he visited Shion this way. The windows were close, no more than a few steps apart, so it was no problem at all.

Nezumi’s shoulder-length hair hid his small face and the wind didn’t help to improve his sight, but he knew every brick and each piece of metal like the back of his hand.

Risu stuck her head out of the window as well, her long hair frantically dancing in the current of cold air.

“Nezu-nii-chan! This is dangerous! I’m sorry. Please come back inside!” she cried, but her high voice was swallowed by the powerful wind which violently pushed her brother against the wall, causing him to yelp in pain.

“Nii-chan? Did you hurt yourself?”

“Nezumi? What’s wrong?” Shion shouted, not missing a beat and swinging his leg over his own window board to grab Nezumi’s thin arm which protruded from his short-sleeved shirt. Just at that moment, another heavy gust hit Nezumi and lifted the boy from the narrow ledge.

A shrill scream cut through the air. Grey and purplish eyes widened as Nezumi hovered for a couple of seconds. The tight grip of Shion’s hand around his wrist was his sole connection to the ground.

“Nezumi!”

Fortunately, Shion had the presence of mind to tug him inside with all his might before the wind subsided and Nezumi would fall down like a sack of spuds. Even though Nezumi was a little shorter and lighter than Shion, the boy was not sure if he had enough strength to hold the falling weight of his friend.

Both boys tumbled onto the floor with Nezumi on top of Shion, who immediately wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s slender back.

“Nezu-nii-chan!” Risu’s desperate voice echoed through the night, again and again.

“I’m fine!” Nezumi yelled back. “Go inside and close the window.”

“But—”

“Be a good girl and go inside. Go to sleep. You’re forgiven.”

Silence followed, but after a while the boys heard the window close.

“You scared me,” Shion mumbled against the wet fabric of Nezumi’s shirt. “You scared me so much. Don’t do that again.” His voice shivered, just like the rest of his body.

Nezumi gently detached himself and sat up, straddling the other boy. Beautiful grey eyes gazed softly down at him.

“Sorry. But I wanted to see you. It’s your birthday after all.”

Shion blinked, slightly confused.

“We’ve spent the entire day together.”

“Yeah. With a bunch of other people. That’s hardly the same as a private party.”

Red dusted Shion’s cheeks. He didn’t know why, but the fact that Nezumi wanted to be alone with him made his heart beat faster and faster. And the lovely smile on his face was not exactly helpful to lower his pulse rate. It got even quicker when Shion’s eyes focused on Nezumi’s left shoulder, which was stained in red.

Blood.

“You’re hurt,” Shion exclaimed. He sat up and gently pushed Nezumi from his lap to stand up. “Stay put. I’ll fetch mom.”

This time, it was Nezumi who extended his hand out to Shion, grabbing the hem of his cyan-colored cardigan.

“No, please. Don’t tell her. And don’t tell my parents.”

“Why not?”

Nezumi’s strong fingers grabbed Shion’s thin upper arms.

“Are you stupid? They’d probably put bars in front of my window. I couldn’t visit you at night anymore then.”

“We have doors, you know?” Shion deadpanned.

“I’m serious, Shion!”

“Me too! You’re bleeding.”

“It’s fine. You can treat me.”

Shion blinked a couple of times and carefully removed Nezumi’s bloody sleeve to examine his wound. Nezumi could almost see the gears grinding in Shion’s brain as he tried to weigh the pros and cons, but he knew that this was an exceptionally tempting offer for his friend. Ever since he had treated Inukashi’s toe two years ago, Shion was always in search of the next first aid thrill. Treating skinned knees, simple cuts, bloody noses and mild burns where his specialty.

“This is bad, Nezumi. I think you need stitches.”

“Stitches?”

“Yeah. It’s a deep cut. What did you hit when the wind pushed you against the wall?”

“Uh— There was some kind of metal hook,” Nezumi said and sighed heavily. “Well, I guess we have to reveal our little secret then.” Without medical needle and thread Shion couldn’t suture the wound.

“Wait a second,” Shion answered and gave him a quick smile, got up and closed the window, since the wind still sprayed the rain inside. “Remove your t-shirt and sit down over there,” he instructed and pointed at the bright lamp next to Shion’s bed. He rummaged through his closet and threw a couple of dry clothes and a towel on his pillow. After that, he carried his huge first aid kit to the bed and placed it on his mattress. He sat down next to Nezumi and opened the box. Nezumi’s eye grew big as he saw how very well equipped Shion was. The first aid kit contained various antibacterial dressing materials, medical strips, syringes, anesthetics, a scalpel, forceps, scissors, disinfection wipes and sanitizer in a little spray bottle, sterile gloves and even some antibiotics.

“Where the heck did you get this stuff from?”

Shion prepared the things he would need, sterilized his utensils and his hands with rubbing alcohol and quickly put on his gloves in a very professional way, careful not to touch the sterile exterior parts of them.

“T—that’s a secret,” Shion stammered as he wiped the blood from Nezumi’s arm. Nezumi let out a weird, throaty yelp, scaring the hell out of his friend.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No! I can’t believe it. You’ve stolen that stuff, right? No way someone would give a kid drugs and sterile scalpels.”

Shion blushed to the roots of his hair.

“I paid for it. The nurses have a piggy bank.”  

“But they still don’t know that you have it. You’re a little thief, Shion.”

“I said I paid for it,” he repeated, disinfected the wound, and applied the anesthetic with three injections around the wounded area. His hands shook a little, but Nezumi didn’t dare to make fun of him. Even though one could never be sure when it came to Shion, he supposed it was the first time he gave someone an injection. And in comparison to some professional nurses and doctors, he was very good. It barely hurt.

“It should start getting numb soon,” Shion informed his friend and took care of the bloody wipes he had used to far.  

“You’re a freak,” Nezumi said.

“Excuse me?” Shion looked up to him. Numerous droplets of sweat were forming on his forehead. Nezumi took one of the tissues and wiped them away with his good arm, giggling as Shion blushed slightly.

“Still a freak. You’re grinning.”

“Uhm…”

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself very much while I’m suffering like hell.”

“Not true!” Shion pouted and pricked him with his needle.

“Hey! What the hell, Shion. You may look innocent, but you’re a huge sadist."

“Not true. Besides, you wanted me to treat you,” he answered, still sulking. “Now shut up, I need to focus on the stitches.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Is it numb?”

Nezumi nodded and watched Shion’s trembling fingertips in silence. He was nervous, but he also seemed to be very excited. It was probably like another birthday gift to him.

First, he washed the wound with disinfectant material, using a syringe to irrigate the wound with an antibacterial fluid. Then, he prepared the edges for the suture. The metal hook and the pressure of the wind had caused a cut with jagged edges. To prevent infection and an incomplete seal of the wound edges, Shion cautiously trimmed away the loose flesh until the cut was clean. Every now and then Nezumi wiped away the sweat on Shion’s face to support him at least a bit.

Finally, Shion placed an initial holding stitch at the closest edge of Nezumi’s wound, sewing away from himself. He made sure to keep as close to the edge as possible without it hemorrhaging and releasing the thread. After a couple of stitches were done, he zigzagged his way to the top of the gash and tied everything off with a decent knot.

“Suture complete,” Shion said with a proud smile and cut off the rest of the thread. Then, he pressed a piece of clean and sterile gaze against the wound, and bandaged Nezumi’s arm carefully.

“You’re really smart, you know?”

“Hm? I’m just good with my hands,” Shion said as he cleaned and put away the soiled gauze and instruments.

“Not just your hands, Shion. That weird brain of yours,” he said and poked the forehead of his friend with his index finger. “How can you remember so many things?”

“That’s nothing. I think your robots are way cooler,” the boy answered with a slight blush on his cheeks. Quickly, he got up and nodded in the direction of the towel and clothes.

“Get changed. I need to go to the bathroom.”

 “Your sense of fashion sucks,” Nezumi said, screwing up his little nose as he dressed himself in Shion’s red plaid pajamas.

“Still better than your wet and dirty shirt, if you ask me,” he retorted as he left the room to wash his hands and get some warm drinks. After ten minutes, he came back with two mugs of cocoa and a huge piece of leftover cherry cake. Nezumi was always hungry and a good eater, so he thought his friend could use it after all he had to go through tonight. He handed Nezumi one of the steaming cups and the plate with cake, placed his own cocoa on his bedside table and got changed into his own pajamas as well.

After tidying up his clothes, he crawled into bed next to his friend and covered both with his blanket, while Nezumi sipped a mouthful of his chocolate. He murmured softly.

“Good.”

Shion smiled and took his own cup. Warm, rich and sweet. What a comforting taste.

“Does it hurt? Do you want to take a painkiller?”

“Naw, it’s fine,” Nezumi answered with his mouth full with cherry cake. Shion smiled softly and emptied his cocoa.

As soon as they were done with their little late night meal, both boys cuddled up under the covers. Their hands interlaced almost automatically, as Nezumi started to play with Shion’s fingers.

“You’re warm,” Shion whispered.

“Living things are warm, Shion.”

“No, I mean. You’re really warm. I think you have a fever. You should take some antibiotics.”

“I’m fine. Don’t drug me.”

“But Risu said you were feeling dizzy earlier. Why didn’t you tell me?”

The sheets rustled lightly. Shion circled his arms around Nezumi and struck his hands up the back of his shirt. His skin was damp with sweat and definitely too hot.

“Didn’t want to spoil your birthday party,” Nezumi mumbled. Shion poked him in protest.

“Don’t you think you’re more important to me than a stupid party, Nezumi?”

The boy just chuckled.

“I know, I know. You’re a saint,” he teased, but before Shion could object, Nezumi added: “Besides, you’re also pretty warm.” He snuggled closer to Shion, mumbling some incoherent things Shion couldn’t quite understand. Nezumi became still and after a short while, Shion could feel his calm, measured breathing against his collarbone.

Nezumi’s warmth was a familiar and comfortable feeling. They slept together in Shion’s bed almost every night. Shion was sure it was an after-effect of their early childhood. His mother had told him that they had often put them to sleep in the same cradle - a guarantee that they would sleep all through the night without waking up and crying.

And now, twelve years later, they still slept better when they were together…

With Nezumi’s feverish body still in his arms and thoughts about their childhood, Shion was also drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

When Shion awoke the next morning, he was shivering. Nezumi had stolen all the blankets. He already did this when he was still a toddler.

“Some things will never change, huh?” Shion whispered and stretched his freezing limbs.

The freshly washed sky had changed from a cold, dark grey to a warm purples and reds, illuminating the fading night. Shion opened the window. The air was fresh and fragrant, with hints of camellias and clean earth moving on the light breeze. The soft wind caressed his face and stroked Nezumi’s hair like tender fingertips. The boy sighed in his sleep and turned around, burying his nose in Shion’s pillow. Intense brown eyes with a purple glow lay gently on the sleeping boy in his bed.

Nezumi looked almost otherworldly. The silky hair splaying around his head like streams of black ink, his skin was as fair and pristine as freshly fallen snow, his thin raspberry colored lips…

And his eyes. His wonderful grey eyes that looked like thick storm clouds captured in glass cages. Shion was sure that was another reason why he liked hurricanes so much. It was almost sad that they were still covered with his black and ridiculously long lashes curving around his cheekbones.

He was beautiful.

Shion had always thought that Nezumi was gorgeous, but it was the first time Shion became aware of his ravishing beauty.

A soft smile formed on Shion’s face and for a moment he wished time would stand still. He wanted to capture that brief moment of absolute felicity – the beautiful morning, Nezumi’s soft breathing, his warmth and the fast beating of his heart. But Shion knew that this precious moment would slip through his fingertips like sand through an hourglass.

So he allowed himself to enjoy it just a little longer.

He slipped back into bed and snuggled up against his friend. Nezumi buried his head in the crook of Shion’s neck. Shion inhaled deeply, filling himself with Nezumi’s unique scent which reminded him of a fresh breeze in a forest mixed with cocoa and cherry cake. He wrapped his arms carefully around the delicate body next to him, and closed his eyes once again.

He didn’t understand all the overwhelming feelings that suddenly washed over him like a wave, and yet he tried to burn them deep into his mind. 

His unknown emotions made Shion’s skin break out in goose bumps and his stomach tingle. It was a funny feeling, but he swore to himself that he'd never forget it.

“Never…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe they are already 12 now. o_O° I felt really weird when I drew the illustration for this chapter and thought: "Wow, they are growing so fast!" XD I guess you feel like that when you have kids on your own. 
> 
> Now they start to hit puperty and experience emotions and stuff, lol. XD (OMG)
> 
> Well, see you next time! ^^/


	11. The day Shion got sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here's finally the next chapter! :D Yay!  
> Meeeooo, thank you sooo much! This chapter would have been a disaster without your help!!!
> 
> Warnings: blood...hmm maybe horror? Gore? o_o° I dunno. Angst.

Crickets chirruped loudly in the long grasses _._ The summer air was fragrant with sweet flowery scents while the green of the trees in the orchard was lush and heavy with bright red fruits. Nezumi sat very comfortably on a branch high above the ground, leaning against the tree trunk and enjoying the gentle breeze that caressed his chin-long hair. Vibrant red juice dripped down his pale lips as he tasted one of the sweet and ripe fruits.

“Hey! You’re not here to eat,” Shion complained, sitting on another branch. He picked the firm and fully colored cherries as carefully as possible and placed them gently into his picking bag. “We’re supposed to help your father.”

“We have summer holidays,” the other boy answered, biting into another ripe fruit.

“Cherries are only available for a limited time during the year. The cherry harvest season is fairly short and labor intensive and the workers here got their hands full. That’s why we’re here, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, you living encyclopedia,” Nezumi sighed, looking just slightly pissed, and cleaned his ear with his little finger before he spat out the cherry pit.  

“You’re so lazy, Nezumi.”

“Lazy? Me? I beg your pardon, Your Highness, but I’m pretty busy now. I’m busy ignoring you’re babbling,” he answered and ate another cherry. “I’m also in charge of quality check.”

“You’re not in cha—ow!” A light buzzing pervaded the air, but soon the sound faded away. Nezumi turned around to face his friend, since his cry of pain sounded as if it had really hurt.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, even though his voice didn’t sound all too worried.

“Ah, I think a bug bit me in the ankle. It’s swelling.”

“So quickly? I guess you should climb down and cool it a bit,” Nezumi suggested and picked another cherry, but when he heard another cry from his friend as he tried to get down, he climbed onto Shion’s branch and grabbed his thin leg to examine the insect sting.

“Woah, the swelling is pretty bad, Shion,” he said, this time genuinely concerned for his best friend. He touched his ankle gently. “It’s hot.” Without a second thought, he called for his father and jumped down the tree. “PAPA! Shion is hurt! Papa!”

Shika was not far away and made his way to the boys quickly.

“What’s wrong?”

“He has a bug bite. His ankle is pretty swollen.”

“I see. Come down,” he said and grabbed Shion carefully while the boy slid down the branch into his outstretched arms. He carried the light weight to the next tree stump and put him down before he examined Shion’s left leg.  

“Nezumi, there’s a handkerchief in my bag. Wet it and bring it to me,” he ordered. Nezumi nodded and did as he was told.

“This doesn’t look very good, Shion. I think you might have an allergic reaction. We should bring you to a doctor,” Shika explained and wrapped the handkerchief around Shion’s swollen ankle. The boy flinched. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

“But you have so much to do here. I don’t want to be a burden on you. I can go home alone. Don’t worry, uncle.”

“Absolutely out of question.”

“I’m fine. Really. The cherry harvest—“

“Fuck the cherry harvest! You’re hurt, you idiot!” Nezumi snapped at him. “I’ll bring him home, papa. You can stay here.”

Shika sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this. You look pale, Shion. Are you really alright?”

Shion nodded. “I’m fine. I can go home with Nezumi. He’s not that big of a help here, anyway.”

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true,” Shion retorted with a grin.

“Don’t get fresh with me. I’m supposed to help you, understand?”

Shion laughed and tried to stand up, but the sharp pain in his leg made him freeze for a moment. His hand reached out for Nezumi, desperately grabbing his t-shirt. Nezumi bit his bottom lip, wrapped his arms around the back of his friend and steadied him. Shika pushed some money into his son’s free hand.

“For the bus. Are you sure that I—“

“I’m fine. Please continue your work, uncle.”

“Jeez, you’re stricter than my boss, Shion,” Shika answered and examined Shion’s ankle once again. “Bring him to the doctor, Nezumi,” he added and stroked the back of his son’s head. He followed the two of them with his eyes when Shion limped away, desperately clinging to his friend who helped him walk. Shika tried to continue his work, but worry nagged at him. After all, he cared for Shion like one of his own.

He decided to call it a day and followed the boys; not knowing that the two of them had taken a shortcut through the bushes and front yards of the rural houses on the outskirts of the city.

It was almost impossible for him to reach them quickly.

***

“The bus stop is not that far away anymore. Just a few hundred meters to go.” Nezumi panted heavily; sweat dripping from the tip of his nose while he kept dragging his friend with him. “You might look skinny but you’re quite heavy, Your Highness.” He stopped for a second to catch his breath and wiped his sweaty face with his shirt. “By the way, you’re not taller than me anymore. We’re equal now. So, why are you so heavy, huh?”

“S—sorry,” Shion gasped through his clenched his teeth. His ankle was throbbing and the ripping pain spread in his entire leg. “I’m so sorry for being such a burden, Nezumi.”

“Ah, shut up. You’d do the same for me. You—” he faced him, worried since Shion didn’t say anything about the size comparison, and looked at him as his friend began to shake violently. He was pale, his lips bloodless.

“Shion, what’s wrong? Does it really hurt?” he asked, slightly panicked. But Shion didn’t answer him. The boy breathed quickly, tears welling up in his eyes as a wave of nausea spread through his being. He threw up between Nezumi’s feet, causing him to flinch.

“Shion!”

The boy mumbled illogical words Nezumi couldn’t quite understand, but judging from his tone, it was probably an apology. After that, Shion started to let out several ear-piercing screams of pain. He fell to the ground and writhed in agony, grabbing and scratching his ankle, then his shin and calf.  

“What’s wrong? Shion?”

Shion’s hands moved from his hips to his lower abdomen then his sides and his back. He rolled over, screamed and cried. Nezumi kneeled down next to him, trying to grab Shion’s shoulders.

“Calm down! Shion!”

“It hurts!”

“What?”

“It hurts so much!”

“Where?”

“It hurts. Let me go. I can’t…”

He rolled over on to his side, spasmed and threw up again, but this time not the contents of his stomach. It was blood.

Nezumi’s eyes widened. Shion was dying. He was dying and there was nothing Nezumi could do to help. But then he saw it. A red stripe developed on the skin of Shion’s throat in a rapid speed, making its way around the boy’s slim neck.

_There is something! There is something under his skin! What the fuck?_

Quick-wittedly, he swung one of his legs over Shion and straddled him, using his own weight to stop the boy from thrashing about. He pulled out his father’s pocketknife and flipped it open. His other hand held Shion’s head.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Nezumi breathed. The red stripe was already on Shion’s cheek when he cut through his sensitive skin. Shion whined and passed out, blood spattered and a small black creature wriggled in the fresh wound.

“What the heck is that?” Nezumi screamed and stabbed it with the tip of his knife, careful not to hurt Shion even more. Nezumi’s head spun. He tried to think straight. Shion was still breathing. He was still alive. He needed help. Shion needed a doctor.

Hospital!

He had to bring him to the hospital. And the doctors needed to examine him and also that weird creature. Why was such a thing inside of his friend? He had to take it along. It was important. Hurriedly, Nezumi grabbed his backpack and threw the creature in his empty water bottle, closed the lid and stored it away.

Emergency call!

“Hang in there!”

Nezumi’s bloody hands rummaged through his backpack.

Mobile phone.

Where was his fucking mobile phone?

Where was Shion’s backpack? His shoulder bag? His belt bag? Did he even own a belt bag? His pants! Quickly, Nezumi searched Shion’s and his own pants pockets, but all he found was a melted caramel bonbon.

“Fuck!”  He grabbed his black hair with bloodstained fingers and pulled hard, trying to calm himself down. “Fuck! Fuck! Don’t die,” he yelled, panicked and on the verge of tears. “I won’t let you die! I won’t. I won’t. I won’t, I won’t!”

Seconds later he found himself in front of a single-family house, knocking desperately on the door. But his panic-stricken cries for help were unheard. He went to three other houses, but there was no help in sight.

“I won’t let you die. I won’t,” he mumbled to himself and looked around. He couldn’t think straight anymore. And then everything happened in a blur…

His feet carried him to the driveway of the last house he had failed to get help from. Nezumi didn’t know how, but he managed to pick the lock of the car with his pocketknife. He also didn’t know how he got the strength to carry his unconscious friend to the car so quickly. After Shion was put on the back seats, Nezumi cut some of the cables in the leg room of the passenger seat and reconnected them to give the car a jump start. A moment later, he found himself driving the first time in the 14 years of his young life. Endless little prayers left his lips while he swerved about.

“Don’t die. Don’t die, please. Don’t die. Don’t do this to me. Don’t die, please, don’t die. I need you. I need you. What am I without you? Don’t die, Shion, don’t die.”

Nezumi didn’t remember how he reached the hospital. He just knew that the pale hand of his friend felt cold and lifeless when they ripped Shion away from him.

Nezumi eyes burned and his voice broke as he called his parents. When he finally informed Karan, he cried uncontrollably.

***

“How on earth could he open the car with his knife and start it without the key?” Inari asked. Her voice echoed through the sterile hospital waiting area in front of the examination room.  

“His technical understanding is superior. The boy can build properly functioning robots from trash,” Gran said grumpily. Her grandson’s abilities never failed to impress her. Nezumi’s little sister Risu kneeled in front of her and cried silently in her lap. Her small shoulders shook. Gran put her old, wrinkled hand on her head and tried to calm her, but comforting a crying child was not her strength. She looked a little lost and helpless...

“Our son is a car burglar,” Inari whispered. “We need to talk to him later.” Her face was pale. It was not what she really wanted to say, but before she could hear herself think, the words had left her lips.

Shion could be dead. They both could be dead.

She stroked Nezumi’s back gently. He lay curled up on the seat next to her, but his head rested on Karan’s lap instead of his mother’s. Inari didn’t mind. She could tell that they both needed each other’s closeness and warmth at the moment. Tears glistened in Nezumi’s eyes while he slept off his sedative. The baker’s fingers caressed his chin-long hair and neck incessantly. It was calming her.

Inari’s hand rested on Nezumi’s back, to show him that he was not alone anymore. It must have been a very traumatizing experience for him to be all on his own with his dying friend.

“I’m so glad he didn’t crash the car. That was so dangerous. And he’s so brave. He did all he could for Shion,” Karan said with a smile on her lips, but her voice trembled.

“It’s just my fault. I should have accompanied them,” Shika breathed, his voice shaking. “I saw the swelling. It was bad, but I couldn’t tell…”

“Could you just stop it?” Nezumi croaked and sat up. “It doesn’t help Shion at all when you blame yourself now, papa. And I couldn’t call an ambulance, that’s why I had to steal a car. I had no time. There was nobody to help us. It was an emergency. I’m not a car burglar, mama,” he scolded his parents. “You can pay for the damage with my pocket money. Fine with me. I just want Shion back.” His voice was emotionless when he talked to his parents, but he could feel the tears pushing their way to come out. He tried to push them back.

_Not again. I won’t cry again. It doesn’t help at all. I’m not like Shion, I don’t just let my tears fall wherever I want and whenever I want…_

His hands covered his burning and leaking eyes and he curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth on his chair. But his nerves were raw. He had reached his limit.  

_Damnit._

_Why did this have to happen to him?_

_Damnit! Damnit!_

_Shion._

“Shion.” He mumbled and cried Shion’s name several times. Inari bit her bottom lip, unable to answer or help her son. Karan sighed and embraced Nezumi’s small form gently.

“Shion is strong, Nezumi. He’s strong. He will survive. He will be fine.”

“He’ll be fine, Nezumi,” Inari breathed and stroked his head gently.

 “You know, he never fails to amaze us,” Shika added and squeezed Risu, who had climbed on his lap by now. “Just like you, Nezumi.”

“He’ll be fine,” Risu whispered with her cute, high voice, tickling the neck of her father with her breath.

Nezumi nodded. “He’ll be fine.”

***

Several nerve-jangling hours later, the doctor asked Karan to come in his office. Nezumi and his parents followed suit. Risu and her grandmother stayed outside.

“Could you please leave the room?” the doctor asked Nezumi’s family and took a sip of his water. “And the boy shouldn’t be here as well. Why don’t you go outside? There’s a kid’s corner with some storybooks.”

Nezumi raised his eyebrow. “Do I look as if I’m fucking five years old?”

“Nezumi, behave yourself!” Shika scolded and gave the doctor an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.”

“Never mind,” said the doctor and brushed his full beard with his chubby fingers.

“They don’t need to go. I want them to hear as well,” Karan said and sat down.

The doctor nodded. “Just as you wish. Well, first of all, Shion was in a very critical condition when he arrived here, but we managed to stabilize him so far that his life his no longer in danger.” Everyone in the room heaved a sigh of relief. The tension eased.

“I’ll try to explain what happened to your son. We have examined him and the creature in your bottle thoroughly. The creature is a larva.”

“A larva?” Inari asked shocked.

“He got stung by an insect,” Shika said. “But that happened not even 30 minutes before he started to feel so bad. How is it possible that there’s a larva in his cheek?”

“It was not in his cheek in the first place. He got stung by a very dangerous kind of wasp. They usually don’t exist here in No. 6,” the doctor explained. “The wasp injured the skin and implanted an egg in the wound. We don’t know why the larva developed and hatched so quickly, but we assume that the wasp is a mutation. Usually, they don’t use humans as hosts. There are quite a few parasitic wasps, such as the Aphid wasp, Trichogramma, and Encarsia. They reproduce by laying eggs inside or on a pest host.”

Nezumi swallowed hard. “That means the larva in Shion’s ankle crawled around his body? Under his skin? And ate him alive? Until I cut it out?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes. You cut it out before it could reach his brain. You saved him.”

“Shion… My poor baby,” Karan whispered and covered her mouth with her hand, tears filling her hazel eyes. Her soft shoulders shook violently. Inari, who was deathly pale and also crying, put her arms around her. Shika looked at the two women and wanted to cry as well. He felt horribly nauseous. This was even worse than he thought…

He wished he were the one who got stung in Shion’s place. Shion just wanted to help him with the harvest. And he was still so young; merely a child. Why did such a helpful and friendly child have to suffer so much? He must have been so scared. And Nezumi as well. Shika was sure, this day would not only leave scars on Shion’s body; it would also carve deep wounds in their souls.

“And why did he puke blood?” Nezumi asked, nearly emotionless. “It was just under his skin, which is actually bad enough, but it didn’t damage his stomach, right?”

“The larva released toxin and poisoned him. We’re not sure if the toxin is a metabolic product of the insect or if it tries to predigest and dissolve its nourishment like that.”

“Does that mean that damned insect wanted to make a smoothie out his innards?” the boy wanted to know. He shook slightly. He just wanted to gather information; he wanted to know as much as possible. Knowledge was might and he could try and help Shion. He could ask Safu. She knew a lot. But hearing all these things hurt. It hurt a lot.

“You can help him, can’t you?” he whispered. “You can purify his blood. You can give him an antidote. You will help him, won’t you?” Hopeful grey eyes pierced the doctor, staring directly in his soul. The man swallowed.

“Shion sets a precedence case. There is no antidote, my boy,” the doctor said calmly. “But we did our best to help him. It’s up to him now. We can just support him and ease his pain. And we need to give him time. Don’t be mad if he doesn’t want to wake up for a while. His body is very weak at the moment.”

Nezumi nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“Okay.”

“But he’s young and strong and fortunately, the toxin caused no severe damages on his vital organs. Like I said earlier, his life is no longer in danger,” the doctor said calmly and put his big, warm hand on Nezumi’s small shoulder. “There might be some permanent damages and changes, though.”

“Changes?” Karan asked. “What do you mean?”

“He is still in intensive care, but two people are allowed to visit him for ten minutes. Don’t be afraid. He might look like a little ghost, but he’s still with us.”

Karan, Nezumi and his parents looked at each with confusion.

“A ghost?” the boy asked and tilted his head.

***

The doctor was true to his word – Shion indeed looked like a ghost. He was as white as freshly fallen snow. His hair, his lips and even the full lashes which rested on his pale cheeks like butterfly wings.

Nezumi and Karan, clothed with facemasks and sterile hospital robes, stared at him in disbelief. Shion was wrapped up in thick bandages and surrounded by countless tubes and noisy machines. A thick wound dressing covered his swollen cheek. Guilt washed over Nezumi. He bit his lip and felt his heart sink. Shion looked so small and fragile. And he was so pale. So pale, that he was almost translucent.

“He’s disappearing,” he breathed. Then, he carefully stretched his arm and touched Shion’s hair with his thoroughly disinfected fingers. It felt soft. He brushed Shion’s hair from his forehead and touched the pale skin with the back of his fingers. Warm.

Probably a bit too warm.

Nezumi’s other fingers wandered across Shion’s arm until he finally held his hand. That part of Shion’s body was cool and Nezumi felt the urge to warm him. He cupped Shion’s hand with his own and looked at Karan who did the same with Shion’s other hand. Her hazel eyes rested on her sleeping child, full with love, but also with sorrow. She couldn’t even imagine the pain he was in. Both of them whispered Shion’s name a couple of times, hoping for a reaction, but Shion remained silent. His eyes stayed closed. Just the noises of the machinery around them disturbed the almost peaceful silence.

“He’s like Sleeping Beauty,” Nezumi said when they had to leave him. Shion needed rest. The doctor said he needed to be alone.

_He doesn’t need to be alone. He needs us. His mama and me. And Safu and Risu and our parents. I don’t want to leave him…_

That night, Nezumi sneaked into the bakery and Shion’s bed like he always did. Everything here smelled like his friend, which comforted the boy, but hurt him just as much. Shion’s presence was so heavy that Nezumi thought he was lying right next to him, and he longed to hear his breathing. He wanted nothing more than to look at his sleeping face and smell the wonderfully fresh soap he was using.

It was very lonely without him.

***

Three days after the incident, Shion finally opened his eyes. They had changed as well. His irises had a vibrant purple color now and completely lived up to Shion’s namesake: Asters. Beautiful lilac flowers.

Karan and Inari were afraid that Shion had gone blind, but fortunately their assumption turned out wrong. The boy recovered slowly but steadily, even though it was very hard for him to cope with the changes of his appearance. When Shion saw his reflection, the shock was profound. The boy in the mirror was not himself. It was a complete stranger. A very weird looking stranger at that…

But thanks to his mother and his friends, especially Nezumi, Shion learned to accept his new self fairly quickly. He even surprised the doctors with his enormous mental strength.

Nezumi, on the contrary, always tried to be strong when he visited Shion, but it was actually really hard for him to deal with the situation. His parents even had to exempt him from school for a while, since he didn’t go there anymore. Sometimes, Safu or his sister forced him to come along, but Nezumi was very stubborn and when he didn’t want to go to school, not even 100 wild horses could drag him there.  

Without Shion, everything was so dull. Nezumi had always enjoyed walks in the park, but the autumn scenery just wasn’t the same without Shion’s constant, borderline annoying explanations about nuts, squirrels, plants, and different ecosystems. Nezumi felt outright bad that he was able to live a normal life while Shion was bound to his hospital room, being tortured by tests and painful examinations…

He was worried, anxious and mad.

Sometimes, he was mad at himself. Because he could breath fresh air and Shion couldn’t. Because he was still growing and Shion seemed to shrink. Because the boy got thinner and thinner. The first week that Shion was fully conscious, he was so weak that they had to hold his head when they tried to feed him. Of course he was tube fed as well, and yet, he lost a lot of weight. He was so thin that Nezumi was afraid to touch him. He didn’t want to hurt him. But sometimes, he also felt mad at him. Nezumi wanted to break him then. For throwing him into such a turmoil of thoughts, worries and feelings.

But it was not Shion’s fault. Nothing was Shion’s fault.

And then, Nezumi hated himself for wanting to hurt his most beloved, irreplaceable friend.  

“Please get well soon,” he prayed aloud and picked up a beautifully colored fall leaf, which he gave Shion as a present when he visited him later that evening.

***

In a chilly winter night, Shion decided that it was too warm in his single room. He got up, tried to fix his excessively large hospital gown and stumbled in the direction of his window. Excitement rushed over him. He pretended to open it for Nezumi like he always did when he still lived at home and not in a suffocating sick chamber…

The air was nice and fresh, cooling his heated skin. The visiting hours were long over, so he closed his eyes, listened to the sounds of the night and tried to imagine the face of his best friend.

_I want to see you, Nezumi._

“My, that’s a pretty dress. Too bad you couldn’t find it in your size,” a voice from the shadows said. Shion knew who the voice belonged to, even before Nezumi left his hiding place behind a bush.

“Nezumi!”

“Shhh! Not so loud,” he whispered as he sneaked into the room. “It was hard enough to get here.” He closed the window and pushed Shion back to his bed. “You gonna catch a cold.”

“I won’t,” Shion said softly. “I just needed some fresh air.”

“I see. But you have enough now. You should go back to sleep. It’s late, Shion,” Nezumi said under his breath and tried to get him back under his blankets, but Shion grabbed his wrists to stop him. His legs trembled slightly.

“I don’t want to sleep when you’re finally here. What are you doing here, anyway? You’ll get into trouble with your parents. It’s late, Nezumi,” the boy answered him and giggled: “Did you miss me?” Somehow, he hoped for it, especially since he himself had missed his dark-haired friend a lot. He still missed him, even though Nezumi was right in front of him. He missed the endless hours they had spent together; he missed their togetherness and his warmth. He missed sharing a bed with him, opening the window for him and so many other things...

During the last month, their time together had been sparse and it was rare that the two of them had a chance to be alone. There were always other visitors, other patients or the hospital staff. Of course he appreciated the regular visits of his mother, Nezumi’s parents, Risu, Safu and even Inukashi, but the moments he was allowed to share together with Nezumi alone were always the most precious ones. 

“You don’t need to say it, Nezumi.” A little smile flashed over his face. “I was just kidding.”

“Shion…”

“You’re so tall now,” the boy whispered and leaned his forehead against Nezumi’s shoulder. “You were always so short. I can’t believe that I allowed you to overtake me so quickly.”

“…”

“But I’ll catch up with you. Just you wait,” he said with a grin and wrapped his thin arms around Nezumi’s waist. Nezumi placed his hands on Shion’s sides, awkwardly. He didn’t know how to touch him. He didn’t want to hurt him.

“You know, I won’t break apart,” Shion said softly while he looked up, gazing in Nezumi’s grey eyes with his purple ones. “Don’t treat me differently, Nezumi. I’m still Shion. That’s what you’ve told me months ago, remember?”

Nezumi gasped. He started to tremble slightly and wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him tightly but still carefully. Nezumi buried his face in the crook of Shion’s neck, feeling the boy’s coarse scar against his cheek. His trembling intensified before he finally leaned completely into Shion and started crying.

Shion let him cry, held him close and stroked his back lovingly. After a while, he managed to get him in his hospital bed, but since it was a bit too small for the two of them, he climbed between Nezumi’s legs and leaned his skinny back against Nezumi’s stomach and chest. The back of his head rested on Nezumi’s shoulder, and their fingers were intertwined as they felt their breathing, warmth and closeness in the silent darkness of the room.

Minutes or even hours passed, but time didn’t matter to them. Both enjoyed it a lot.

After a while, Shion felt Nezumi’s lips on his cheek. It was just a faint touch, but it meant a lot to him.

“I’m sorry I cut you,” Nezumi breathed against his skin.

“No need to. You saved my life, Nezumi. You saved me. Thank you so much,” Shion whispered. His voice trembled. “I owe you so much.”

The other boy shook his head. “You owe me nothing. I… wouldn’t know what to do without you,” he mumbled and blushed, even though Shion was not able to see it. The white of his purple eyes glistened in the dark.

“You also mean a lot to me.”

Time seemed to stand still as their lips met. It was a gentle, tender and very longing kiss. Nezumi thought, that it was also a bit on the awkward and wet side, but nevertheless, his heart beat fast with excitement. When they detached, Shion closed his eyes and licked his lips, trying to savor Nezumi’s taste. He leaned against him, yawned and felt tiredness wash over him. Nezumi wrapped him tighter in the blanket to keep him safe and warm.

“Nezumi?” Shion whispered sleepily.

“Hmm?” A low humming was the answer.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He squeezed Nezumi’s hand.

“Hmm…” Nezumi answered and squeezed back.

“Nezumi?”

“Yeah?”

“Next week I'll be discharged from hospital _._ Pick me up?”

“Your wish is my command, Your Majesty,” Nezumi breathed against Shion’s lips. They curled to a smile.

He couldn’t wait to open the window of his own room for Nezumi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning... I'm currently super busy with two jobs, so it might take a while until I'll be able to post the next chapter. Please be patient. ;_; I definitely would like to continue CF... I still have at least 3-4 short stories in my mind. I barely have more than 2 hours of free time each day at the moment and I really don't feel like writing or creating something then. (._.) But hopefully it will be better in a month or two.


	12. The day Nezumi turned sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I know, I know, it's been a while. I was really busy, but now I've finally finished my latest Childhood Friends Chapter. 
> 
> This time, the chapter is really peaceful, so I don't need to give you any warnings. 
> 
> It is not beta-read, so... if you find any mistakes, and I'm sure you will, you can keep them. 
> 
> Have fun. ^^

When we dream, we are all creators of unique and fantastic worlds – at times magnificent, and at times grotesque or even frightening. We swim through the deepest sea and explore far-aware galaxies; we climb the highest mountains, find ourselves in the most bizarre places and meet the oddest people. We travel to the remotest corners of our subconscious mind; although we never really leave the place we fall asleep.

The dreamland is charming but also possessive. It makes us forget everything around us – even the most valuable, irreplaceable person right next to us.

When Nezumi managed to free himself from dreamland’s clutches and awoke, he found the bed next to him empty. He needed a second to adjust his tired eyes in the darkness and tried to think straight. As usual, he slept over in Shion’s room. When Shion needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, he used to turn on the lights in the corridor and left the door to his room open – a habit which made him the perfect victim for Nezumi’s teasing about his night blindness. But the door was not open. The light was not turned on.

“Shion?”

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows as he crawled across the mattress, looking over the edge of Shion’s bed with a premonition of what was to come.

“Shion!” he yelled and leaned forward to grab Shion’s waistband and his collar, heaving him back onto the bed with brutish strength.

“Shion, wake up!” Nezumi begged urgently, slightly slapping Shion’s cheek. “Please not another fever pitch…”

After almost being killed by a mutated wasp, Shion had spent more than half a year in hospital. He had been discharged almost a year ago, but ever since that incident, he tended to get febrile seizures every now and then, so he had to be admitted back to hospital very often.

Nezumi’s hand now rested on Shion’s cheek. Relief washed over him. His skin felt cool. Almost cold. Too cold. Another wave of worry washed over him. He grabbed Shion’s hand. It was as cold as ice. His bare feet – cold. His legs – equally cold.

“Come on, don’t do this to me! You’re kidding me, right?” Nezumi complained, slipped his hand under Shion’s sweatshirt and wandered from his likewise cold abdomen to his chest. His heart drummed strongly against Nezumi’s palm and his chest rose and fell regularly. Shion was fast asleep. Nezumi sighed with relief. He trailed his fingertips up and over Shion’s ribs, each one easily discernible on his skinny frame. He needed to bundle him up, but just as he was about to pull down Shion’s shirt to cover his stomach, he found a large bruise on Shion’s flank. Even though it was dark in the room, Nezumi could see it very clearly. The huge dark spot stood out against Shion's white complexion.

Slowly but surely, it dawned on Nezumi.

“Don’t tell me… I kicked you out of bed,” he whispered slightly shocked while his fingertips caressed the bruise which had a high resemblance to a footprint.

So it was his fault that Shion was cold and bruised?

Guilt hit him right in the gut. Quickly, he wrapped Shion in every blanket he could find. After that was accomplished, he slipped next to him, snuggling up to him as close as he could. Nezumi felt Shion’s warm breath against his collarbone and pressed his lips lightly against Shion’s forehead while he rubbed his back gently, trying to warm him up. Finally, the boy in his arms stirred, and Nezumi felt his lashes tickling his skin as he woke up.

“Hmm… Nechumi?” he asked sleepily and raised his head slightly. Nezumi could see that Shion’s eyes were unfocused. He looked confused. The hand on Shion’s back moved upwards and cupped Shion’s neck, gently pressing his head back down onto the pillow.

“I kicked you out of bed. I’m sorry,” Nezumi whispered against Shion’s forehead and brushed another kiss on his still very cold skin.

“’S fine,” Shion slurred.

“It’s not fine. You’re bruised and cold. Does it hurt?”

It was silent for a while and Shion was so quiet Nezumi thought he had fallen back asleep.

“No. ‘S fine, Nechumi.”

Nezumi sighed and lazily stroked through Shion’s soft hair.

“You didn’t even notice that you fell, right?” Nezumi said quietly, although he was not surprised about it. Shion’s medication made him really sleepy. The boy was absolutely out of it. Shion shook his head and snuggled closer, his breathing calm and even.

“How late?” he yawned, sounding muffled since he was speaking against Nezumi’s chest.

“Shortly after midnight. Go back to sleep.”

But the boy in his arms raised his head again.

“Shortly after midnight?” he asked and locked eyes with his best friend. Even in the darkness Nezumi could see the gentleness in Shion’s tired gaze; the soft sparkle in his purple eyes. His pale lips curled up into a warm smile so pure and beautiful it made Nezumi’s heart beat faster.

“Happy birthday, Nezumi,” Shion whispered softly. He raised his arm and carefully stroked long strands of silky black hair behind Nezumi’s ear. After looking at him affectionately, for what felt like hours, he finally leaned in and breathed the lightest of kisses onto his lips – so soft and gentle as if it was the touch of a butterfly wing. A light pink hue dusted Shion’s cheeks as he retreated. Quickly, he buried his flushed face in the crook of Nezumi’s neck.

Silence filled the room.

The comforting sound of his own fast heartbeat echoed in Nezumi’s ears. The body in his arms warmed up and was yet shivering. He embraced Shion tighter and kissed his crown once again.

“Thanks, Your Majesty,” Nezumi whispered against the tousled tuft of white hair. It tickled his nose. He blew it away and closed his eyes. The body in his arms relaxed and after a while, both boys drifted back into dreamland.

***

Despite being May, the nights were atrociously cold and the mornings chilly. Both boys groaned and tucked up their legs as their blankets were jerked away.

“Wakey wakey, sleepyheads,” Karan said in honeyed tones, “time to get up.”

She folded the blankets and walked around the bed, sitting on the edge of Nezumi’s side to look down at him. Two fingers wandered childishly across Nezumi’s arm and shoulder until they reached his neck to crawl him.

“I knew I’d find you here,” she laughed kindly. It was definitely no surprise. She was even glad that Nezumi stayed together with Shion. Even though her son felt much better, she would never stop worrying about him. It gave her a good feeling to know that Nezumi took care of him when she couldn’t be around. She looked affectionately at him and attacked the back of Nezumi’s head with her fingers, tousling his hair thoroughly.

Nezumi whimpered almost pathetically, raised his shoulders and rolled into a ball, trying to escape Karan’s tickling fingers desperately.

“Come on, get up,” she said once again, pinching his ear like Inari uses to do it whenever she has a playful little fight with her son. Finally, Nezumi sat up. He looked tired; his clothes were wrinkled and his dark hair stood in every direction from his head. Before he could open his mouth to complain, Karan pulled him into her arms. For a moment, Nezumi’s eyes widened in shock, but he relaxed immediately as she pressed him against her plump, soft body. Ohh that felt wonderful. She smelled heavenly, like freshly baked bread, and pastries, and flowers. He wrapped her arms around her as well, and buried his suddenly very childish looking face in her bosom.

“Happy birthday, dear,” she said softly and placed a kiss on Nezumi’s hair.

“What are you doing with my mom?” Shion asked, crawling out of bed and rubbing sleep out of his vibrant, purple eyes.

Nezumi retreated and stuck out his tongue. “Cuddling? She’s nice and soft. Unlike you, you meager skeleton.”

Shion blew air through his nose. “It’s too early in the morning to think of a proper comeback,” he said defeated and headed towards the bathroom. His mother and Nezumi looked after him, and then at each other.

“Does that mean I’m fat?” Karan asked with narrowed eyes, but her voice stayed playful, amused.

“No, that means you’re perfect and he should eat more pastries,” Nezumi answered as he got up, stretching his limbs properly. “Pastries with lots of butter. Or maybe just butter. I guess that would help.”

Karan’s hearty laughter filled Shion’s small bedroom like the aroma of her mouthwatering creations.

“My, I’m flattered, honey. But that won’t wash with me,” she giggled and left the room. But before she walked down the stairs, she stuck her head back into the room. “You’re right with Shion, though. But you know him. He’s not a big eater. He never was. That’s why he had no fat reserves to call upon when he was sick,” she mumbled more to herself than to Nezumi. She remembered the time Shion was too weak to even raise his head. His face had looked pinched, his body worn out. Sunken cheeks, hollow eyes, nothing but pale skin and bones. Horrible. It was exceedingly hurtful to see her only poor child in such a bad condition.

He was still too skinny; even though that was already a huge improvement compared to the days Shion was nothing but a shadow of his former self…

“Well, get dressed and come down. Breakfast is ready.”

Nezumi nodded and ignored that the bathroom was already occupied by Shion, who sat on the toilet seat, his pajama bottoms and underwear around his thin ankles.

“What the fuck, Nezumi! Get out!” he complained, grabbed his pants and blushed right up to his ears.

“What? You were not so uptight about it when I helped you to take a shower in the hospital,” Nezumi mumbled with a blue toothbrush in his mouth. “And to go to the toilet.”

They had agreed that it was better for Shion when Shika and Nezumi helped him in that matter. Shion was at a delicate age and nobody wanted him to feel uncomfortable because of his most human needs. The entire wasp incident was horrible enough. For everyone.

“I was on morphine!”

“Yeah, I know. You were almost adorable. So clingy. And always slurring your words,” he said with a small smile at the corners of his mouth. Then, he spat out his toothpaste foam in the sink. “You sure you don’t want me to give you another sponge bath?”

“Get out, Nezumi!”

“No need to feel embarrassed. I’ve already had the pleasure of seeing you naked. Countless times. Just saying.”

They had taken their baths together when they were younger after all. And Shion didn’t really grow that much in Nezumi’s opinion. He was still a small boy.

“Nezumi…”

“Okay, okay. Get dressed. Breakfast is ready,” he said with a broad grin on his face. It was so much fun to tease him. He bowed and left the room backwards. “Your Majesty’s most obedient servant will take his leave now. Fare thee well!”

Shion threw a roll of toilet paper against Nezumi’s head, earning cackling laughter. He also giggled, very quietly, when he heard his friend stomping down the stairs. Shion actually had no problem with Nezumi seeing him naked. It was true that the boy had seen Shion in his worst and most vulnerable state.

However, he had never made fun of him. He had never complained about the countless hours he’d spent at his side, holding his hand when he had squirmed in pain. And when his desperate tears had drenched Nezumi’s shoulder, the boy had comforted Shion with everything he wanted and needed to hear: Reassuring whispers, breathed songs, and the gentlest and softest words someone could ever mutter. Words and whispers, which very often showed more effects than pills and medicine…

Nezumi had always been there for him.

Healing him.

He still was.

_I haven’t really thanked him for everything he’s done for me._

Who had comforted Nezumi when he was sad? When everything was too much for him? He felt so bad that Nezumi, his mother and the others had to suffer so much because of him. He never wanted to cause them any trouble. But he had. And t _hat was a guilt he'd_ have to live with forever.

All he could do was wishing for a quick recovery.

He sighed and brushed his teeth, got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen. Karan had set up a nice breakfast table for seven people, and a sign at the door revealed that the bakery would open a little later today. Shion was not surprised though, since a rich breakfast and a glorious dinner with everyone were a crucial part of their families’ birthday traditions.

It didn’t take long until Nezumi’s family arrived, their arms crammed with gifts and flowers.

“Nezu-nii-chan! Happy birthday!” Risu yodeled happily as she met her brother in a flying hug, almost carrying him off his feet. She remained cool as he let out a strangled sound, trying to shake her off. Instead, she just wrapped her arms and legs tighter around his slender body, clinging to him like a koala baby while rubbing her cheek against his. Shion and Karan couldn’t help but laugh at this sight _._

“I almost forgot how you look like,” the girl teased him. “You’re never at home.”

“How could you forget my splendid face, Risu?” He smirked before he kissed her cheek and hugged her back, folding his arms under her butt to hold the little demon properly.

“Idiot!” she laughed, but the smile on her face was so proud, Shion was sure she would waggle her tail, if she had one . After a couple of seconds, she slid back to the floor, giving the rest of her family the chance to congratulate her brother as well.

“Happy birthday, honey.” Inari smiled brightly, flinging her arms around her son’s neck. He was so tall now. “I can’t believe you’re already sixteen. It feels like only yesterday that you were still a baby. You were so cute. But also a little grumpy.” Tears welled up in her eyes.

“Mama,” Nezumi said and blushed slightly. “That’s embarrassing. Stop it.”

Karan smiled softly and wrapped her arm around Inari’s shoulders. She knew that feeling all too well.

Shika gave his son a very manly pat on the shoulder, trying to be less awkward than his wife. In the end, though, he couldn’t resist and cuddled Nezumi too, earning cheerful laughter of Shion, Risu and Karan.

Gran was the only one who didn’t embrace him. Instead, she smeared an ash and water mixture in his face. “You’re a man now,” she said slowly, then went to the table and poured herself a cup of tea.

“That’s an old Mao ritual,” Shika explained quietly to Shion and Risu, who both looked a little dumbfounded with their eyebrows almost above their hairlines, and their mouths slightly open.

When Nezumi came back from the bathroom (because he insisted on washing that horrible, dirty ash from his beautiful face – he had always had a propensity towards narcissism…) everyone enjoyed Karan’s wonderful breakfast. The fragment smell of freshly brewed coffee and delicious bread which melted on the tongue filled the room . After they had talked, laughed and eaten plenty, it was time to hand out Nezumi’s presents: books and his favorite pastries from Karan, reading material from Risu and Gran, and several volumes of poetry as well as a waist-long black leather jacket with belt from his parents. And three little mice from Shion.

“We hid them in your room, since you never stay there longer than five minutes,” Shion grinned as Risu conjured up the mice’s cage.

“When I was little, I really missed you, brother. But now I don’t mind it anymore. It’s like having a room just for myself,” Risu giggled and watched Nezumi checking out his gift. The mice - light brown, white, and black – curiously looked at him with their grape-colored eyes and greeted him with soft squeaks. He opened the cage. Immediately, all three of them scurried across his outstretched arm until they reached his shoulders and neck. Their soft fur felt soft and ticklish against Nezumi’s skin. He raised one of his arms to nuzzle one of the mice, earning delightful squeaking.

“Tsukiyo, uhm, I mean the black one, is really cuddly,” Shion explained with a tender smile on his face.

“Tsukiyo?”

“He reminds me of a starlit night. The brown one’s name is Cravat, since his fur looks like that pastry you like so much.” He chuckled. “The little fellow eats everything. He’s just as greedy as you!”

“I’m still growing, you skinny rake!” Nezumi answered, scandalized.

“The white one is Hamlet, because he likes Shakespeare,” Shion continued, unimpressed by the insult.

“Of course you had to find out their hobbies, huh?”

Nezumi couldn’t help but smirk. Not that he expected something different from his animal loving friend. At least, the mice wouldn’t insalivate Shion’s head like Inukashi’s dog did every time they visited the dog breeder.

“They are quite lovely,” Nezumi said with a genuine smile on his face. Risu moved closer to her brother, looking him straight in the face.

“Are you being sarcastic now?” she asked, disappointed.

“My ass, you little idiot! Can’t you see that I’m smiling for real?” he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“I do! And it’s scary! It’s confusing!” she exclaimed, her silver eyes wide open. She closed them once Nezumi ruffled through her hair.

“They are special,” Shion beamed. “When I found them at the pet shop, they were already hand-tame and trained; even though the owner of the shop said he’d never taught them any tricks.”

“They seem to be descendants of the mice who used to live in the Mao Forest,” Inari explained gently. “They are unusually smart. Our ancestors lived in symbiosis with the animals surrounding them. People offered food and shelter, and got friendship and loyalty in return.”

“Treat your little friends well, Nezumi,” Shika added as he hugged his wife from behind. He put his head on her shoulder and smiled proudly at their grown-up son. “Our most nourishing relationships are based on reciprocity.”

Inari put her small hands on the arms of her husband and stroked his tanned skin tenderly. Then, she added: “The forest gives and sustains life. To live in balance, it makes sense to reciprocate this ultimate gift our forest provides by living our lives in a way that honors the nature and other living beings surrounding us.”

“Right,” Shika nodded. “It’s important to understand that our Earth does not belong to us. We’re just a part of it.”

Risu and Shion looked at the two of them in awe, while Nezumi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. His parents were embarrassing...

“Okay. I didn’t expect to get a lecture today,” he said and got up, stretching himself a bit. The mice on his shoulders squeaked until he stopped moving so much. He petted them gently. “But I promise I’ll take proper care of them.”

***

As the day progressed, the adults continued their usual Saturday jobs . Karan opened the bakery, Inari went to the theater for rehearsals, and Shika had garbage duty at the Forest park. Gran swore at the children who lingered in front of the bakery until Karan resolutely invited her and the kids alike to help her out. Soon, the small shop was filled with laughter as young and old bonded over cookie dough and colorful sugar sprinkles.

“Well, I'm also gonna leave now,” Risu stated while she patted her brother on the shoulder. Then, she bent over and added whispered an almost silent: “By the way, you owe me one.”

“What? Why?” he whispered back, almost voiceless.

She rolled her eyes. “I'm gonna pick up Safu. And then we'll spend time at the bookstore. A lot of time. Just saying.”

“Why do I owe you when you want to spent some quality time with her?”

“Urgh,” she sighed: “You're not exactly quick today, huh? Get out of here before we’re back. Consider it as another birthday gift of mine.”

“Oh,” he let out. Eventually, it dawned upon him.

“Yeah.” She smiled cutely, and her eyes shone like little diamonds as she hit her brother playfully in the arm. “See you later, then,” Nezumi added and gazed after her as she kissed Shion’s cheek, leaving the boys alone with the familiar sound of the _shop bell ringing_ in their ears.

Risu knew. She had always known. For a child, she was strangely wise. She knew so much more about Nezumi and Shion’s feelings and wishes than they did. She also knew about Safu`s unrequited love for Shion, and considered telling her that she probably didn’t have the slightest chance of being the boy’s chosen one.

Even though she figured that her friend already knew. Safu just didn’t want to admit it yet. Sometimes it sucked to be caught in the middle; and Risu wanted nothing more than to support both of them…

Today, she just wanted to make her brother happy. It was his birthday after all.

He had never been a people's person, and being surrounded by both families and friends could sometimes be a bit too much for him. She knew that best present she could give him was some quality forest time with Shion.

Ever since they were children the two of them loved to stroll through the forest or at least the orchards. The forest was Nezumi’s natural element, and Shion’s great non-human love. Risu had often felt like a third wheel when Shika had asked the boys to take her along, so she had always preferred to help her father with the harvest instead.

Her brother was a proud Mao. Sometimes, she thought that she should learn a thing or two from him. Even Shion was more like a Mao than she was...

***

The second Risu was gone, the boys pedaled off on Shika’s creaky old bike. Or better to say Nezumi pedaled his feet off while Shion sat on the rack , holding tight onto Nezumi’s waist. They cycled until the streets of Lost Town turned to field roads, and said field roads turned to lush meadows. The grass made it impossible to cycle any further, so they continued by foot along a path which led up to the crystal clear lake where they had spent so many carefree hours when they were younger.

Both felt giddy and excited. The air was pregnant with the scent of spring flowers and trees. A gentle breeze embraced the boys, extending them a warm “welcome back”.

Memories flashed through their minds. They remembered their endless strolls through fields of flowers, their little excursions, and the refreshing sweet taste of the freshwater spring close to the ancient oak. They remembered wonderful days of sun-kissed skin, wild berry lunches and sewn daisy chains. Days full of laughter, and curiosity.

It was wonderful to be back.

“Nezumi, look! Wild sorrel. _Rumex acetosa_ ,” Shion said cheerfully and picked a bunch of greens from the ground. “Mom will be very pleased when I bring back some wild herbs.”

He tried a leaf and stuffed another one into Nezumi’s wide-opened mouth before he could let out a snarky reply. Lemony and grassy undertones melted on Nezumi`s tongue. It was actually quite nice and refreshing.

“Not bad.” He gave his friend a soft smile, chewing the rest of his little snack. Warm amethyst colored eyes studied the plants around them curiously. While he crouched down to pick up some more herbs, Shion’s almost translucent hair caught the sunlight _that broke through_ the clouds and the glistening branches beautifully.

_Wow..._

Absentmindedly, Nezumi took a strand of Shion’s hair between his fingers.

Ever since Shion had almost died, they hadn’t been able to come out here. Nezumi hadn’t even realized how much he had missed all of this – the fresh air, the trees, Shion’s genuine laughter. His happiness. His infinite curiosity.

It was almost like back then when they were kids, as if n othing had changed while everything was different.

Strolling through the forest together with him was such a simple and modest activity, and yet, it had never felt like such a luxury before. It was perfect. Nezumi couldn’t ask for more.

He extended his hand and helped Shion up. “Let's go a little further, okay?”

They crisscrossed through the trees, enjoying multitudes of spring flowers: soft white and yellow colors living in crowds like flocks of fluffy clouds, followed by a violet ocean of asters and wild hortensias. The delicate blossoms waved with the gentle breath of the afternoon breeze.

But after a while the infatuating floral and honey scents were overlaid with a sweet, pungent zing in the boy’s nostrils. The wind had changed.

“I think it’s going to rain soon,” Shion stated, his eyes glued to the overcast sky _._ A few single raindrops fell.

“Yeah, we should head home. Can’t risk you getting sick again.”

“I won’t get sick because of a little rain, Nezumi,” Shion pouted. “I’m not that frail.”

“I’d agree with you but then we’d both be wrong.” He couldn’t resist the tease, but his heart wasn’t in it. Nezumi was concerned for Shion’s health after all. With good reason…

Just as Nezumi took Shion’s hand to pull him along, the light drizzle turned into a downpour. Quickly, the two of them took shelter under a tree with a thick and rich canopy. Nezumi pressed his friend against the stem, protecting him from the weather with his own body.

Shion looked up at him with glistening eyes. He still couldn’t imagine how his friend, who was such a small and delicate child, happened to grow so tall and broad shouldered. Nezumi still had feminine traits, though, for example his slender neck, his slim arms and his almost otherworldly, beautiful face.

Shion felt a small tug in his stomach; a little flutter in the chest as Nezumi looked down at him, his magnificent storm-gray eyes softened with affection. Graceful fingers played lovingly with Shion’s hair; the other hand stroked Shion’s arm tenderly.

White eyelashes fluttered shut as Nezumi leaned in. The first touch of their lips was sweet, innocent and gentle. The second touch of their lips was fierce and ended with little gasps, and red dusted cheeks. The third touch of their lips was wet, and messy, and made both of them hungry for more...

Nezumi licked Shion’s bottom lip playfully, nudging his lips apart until they parted, offering him free access to the sweet and delightful heat within. Soon, both boys found themselves in a fierce and desperate battle of wants and not-enough's. Whole galaxies died and were reborn, time and again.

The warmth of Nezumi`s mouth sent a current running through Shion's body. He threw his arms around Nezumi`s back, firmly wrapping them around his slender and yet muscular frame. He tugged the other boy`s wet sweatshirt until his knuckles turned as white as snow; losing himself in Nezumi`s erratic breath and his incredible warmth.

The moment Nezumi pulled away, Shion leaned back in – not wanting to break the seal of their lips. Nezumi smiled as Shion moved his mouth softly against his, trying to kiss him from every possible angle, not caring that their teeth bumped together, or that their noses were in the way.

Everything was fine, as long Shion’s gentle fingers run through the soft black curls at the nape of Nezumi`s neck. Everything was fine, as long as they kissed each other breathless, as long as they held each other tight.

After the storm had moved through, all that was left was an earthy-musty whiff of wetness.

The boys didn’t notice it, though. They were still in their own little world full of warmth and security. It was true that a lot of things had changed, but they both knew that the feeling of their quickly beating hearts would always stay the same.

 


	13. The day they reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I know it's been ages since I last updated Childhood Friends. Do you guys still read this? It took forever to write this chapter. I'm sorry you had to wait so long.
> 
> Well, anyway, here is a new chapter! :3 Enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: Mild sexual content 
> 
> Oh, and it is not beta-read, so I apologize in advance for possible mistakes.

 

Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed like an everything engulfing torrent. If Shion hadn't been so desperate, he probably would have pondered over scientific aspects of emotional crying – one of the human body's more confounding mysteries. In fact, humans are the only creatures whose tears can be triggered by their feelings – anger, sadness, grief, anxiety, frustration, but also joy.

However, joy was the last thing Shion felt as he buried his head in Risu's lap, his eyes overflowing with a never-ending stream of sadness and despair.

After a couple of sobbing spasms and gasping episodes he finally quietened down, but his tears continued to flow. To Risu, Shion's silent crying was even more daunting. Reassuring whispers left her lips as her fingers gently combed through Shion's curls. She knew she couldn't offer him much comfort, but she did everything in her power to show the boy that she was there for him.

Finally, exhaustion embraced him like a constrictor. He had no energy left to fight the overwhelming clutches of sleep, so he surrendered and closed his burning eyes.

When his breath grew calm and steady, Risu carefully placed his head onto the pillow next to her.

“I wish you had told me earlier,” she sighed and leaned down to kiss the tip of Shion's nose. “Y'know, you don't need to swallow everything alone.”

The girl frowned, grabbed her ID device and took a picture of her tear-stained lap, which she immediately sent to her brother.

2020/10/12, 9:27pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** Look what you've done, you scumbag!

Risu sighed, put her ID device down and continued stroking through Shion's hair. She didn't really expect a quick answer from her brother, so she startled when she suddenly felt the vibration alert of the device against her thigh.

2020/10/12, 9:30pm

 **Eve:** Sweet. Amazing amount of piss. Thanks for sharing, sis. Y'know, I'd love to be the naked reason for your disgrace, really, but I can't recall making you wet your pants.

Risu snarled and quickly messaged back.

2020/10/12, 9:33pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** Oh, it's not what you think it is.

2020/10/12, 9:35pm

 **Eve:** Sweet Jesus! Risu. TMI! Go talk to mama about this kind of stuff. I don't think it's normal to get that wet...

2020/10/12, 9:35pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** OMG! Gross! Wtf is wrong with you!? D:

2020/10/12, 9:35pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** It is definitely not what you think it is.

2020/10/12, 9:36pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** It's all tears. Shion cried...

2020/10/12, 9:38pm

 **Eve:** Stop kidding. No one can cry that much, Risu.

2020/10/12, 9:47pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** He told me you've been kinda ignoring him for the past 4 months.

2020/10/12, 9:57pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** But he didn't wanna tell us what's wrong. You know him. He worked his little ass off and barely ate anything. We were all really worried. Now he finally let it all out. It was really scary, tho. Crying fits and stuff. Tears and snot everywhere. Trouble breathing. He cried so hard he almost vomited and couldn't calm down anymore...

Risu sent the message and let her gaze wander to the sleeping boy next to her. He looked pale and exhausted, but at least he was finally asleep.

2020/10/12, 9:58pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** I was so scared.

2020/10/12, 9:59pm

 **Eve:** Where is he now? What about Karan? And our parents?

2020/10/12, 10:00pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** In our room. He fell asleep next to me. Our parents are not at home. Movie night.

She sighed as she waited for an answer and checked upon Shion's current state once again. Luckily, he was still fast asleep. She snuggled up against him and grew slightly impatient when her brother didn't answer back.

2020/10/12, 10:14pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** Nezu-nii-chan! Don't leave me alone. I need you now. He needs you.

2020/10/12, 10:17pm

 **Eve:** It's 3:15am here, Risu. And you said he's asleep. I think you're both fine.

2020/10/12, 10:17pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** You're nocturnal, you asshole! You said that yourself.

2020/10/12, 10:17pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** This is your mess, not mine! Don't dare to run away now.

2020/10/12, 10:25pm

 **Eve:** How do you know...?

2020/10/12, 10:28pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** What? That you're a freaking coward? That's not news to me. I'm not completely stupid. I know something happened. Something that made you grab your flat ass and run as far away as possible...

2020/10/12, 10:29pm

 **Eve:** My ass is not flat...

2020/10/12, 10:30pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** Is that all you have to say?

2020/10/12, 10:36pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** Nezu-nii-chan! Please!

2020/10/12, 10:38pm

 **Lady Squirrel:** Nozomi!

Risu sighed deeply and tried very hard to stay calm. She looked at Shion for a moment, determining he was still fast asleep, so she climbed out of her bed, and walked silently downstairs to the living room. In retrospect, and given the fact that her brother was a goddamned idiot, Shion's little meltdown was bound to happen sooner or later. She would have one herself, if she had a boyfriend like that. The girl could only shake her head as she dialed her brother's number.

“Risu, why do you call me at such an ungodly hour. I told you it's in the middle of the night,” she heard his voice through the speakers of her device. A feeling of relief washed over her, since she had assumed he wouldn't pick up her call. “And if I count correctly, it's almost midnight in Lost Town. Little kids should already be asleep at this hour.”

The positive feeling vanished immediately.

“It's not even eleven yet and I'm no kid anymore,” Risu pouted while she took a blanket and ensconced herself in Gran's cozy armchair.

“Fifteen-year-old, pubescent girls are hardly considered as adults,” he teased.

“Do I need to remind you that you're only nineteen yourself? You're still underage as well, you mean little nitpicker!”

“Ah, come on. Just a few more months and I'll be fine.” A soft chuckle followed. She could hear gravel crunching under his feet.

“Wait, are you still outside? Isn't it like 3 in the morning there?” she asked with slowly growing concern in her voice.

“I'm on my way home from work,” he answered casually. “Just like any responsible adult, I–”

“What?” she interrupted, “Why are you working? Where? I thought you were studying the latest technologies and literature or something like that?”

“Yeah, I do, but that doesn't mean I can't dabble in a couple of part-time jobs.” His swift steps echoed through a hallway now. Keys clinked. A door creaked and clicked shut. She heard rustling, and then quiet, barefooted steps on wooden flooring. She heard him sit down. He sighed deeply, exhausted.

“I'm home and still alive. Happy now, Risu?”

“Yes,” she whispered after a while.

“Great. Will you let me catch some sleep now? I need to get up early for morning classes.”

“No,” Risu answered, surprising herself with the coldness in her voice. “You almost tricked me, you eloquent little shit. You thought you can get off the track by making me all worried about you, didn't you?”

“Maybe...” he yawned. “You really did grow up a little, Risu.”

“Why do you ignore Shion? When did you stop caring for him?” Her voice trembled slightly as tears filled her silver-gray eyes to sparkle in her dark lashes. Nezumi and Shion had always been inseparable, they had always been closer than all the other people she knew. She knew that they loved each other with every fiber of their bodies, that they understood each other like no other human being ever could. Loving and caring for each other was like breathing to them. Therefore, she truly couldn't understand her brother's radio silence towards his boyfriend.

“I never stopped caring for him, Risu,” he said after a while. “Quite the contrary.”

“And that's why you ignore him?”

He remained silent.

“You know,” she continued after a while: “I was always so envious of him when I was younger. I mean, I love him. I always did. A lot. He's like a brother to me, but I – I always had to fight for your attention. And you gave it to him so easily. I always felt like a third wheel when I was together with you guys.”

Nezumi didn't answer, but Risu could tell he was listening.

“When I got older, I finally understood that you two love each other in every imaginable way.” She wiped her eyes, but her tears didn't want to stop flowing. “Most people search their whole lives to find what you've already found. And you two are still so young. How can you throw something like that away so easily?” she asked.

“I know you never wanted to get him hurt, but right now you're the one who hurts him most.”

She sobbed.

After a moment of almost endless silence, Nezumi finally took a long, shaky breath before he said: “You're right, Risu. I am a coward. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Nezu-nii-chan, no. I just–”

“A while ago after we had sex...”

“Eugh...”

“You demanded to know what happened, Risu. Now listen to me and bear with it,” he said strictly. Fortunately, she couldn't see the lopsided grin on his face. When she wanted him to bare his most private thoughts, she had to suffer a little. That was fair enough to him.

“O-okay,” she stammered and pulled the blanked tighter around her small frame. Her heart drummed quickly against her ribs, causing her blood to rush right to her face. Even though she knew about them being a couple even before they did, it was exceedingly embarrassing to talk about sex with her brother. Unfortunately, he was right. She had pushed him to tell her, so she had to bear with it.

“Go ahead,” she breathed and closed her eyes, trying to calm her overly excited heart.

“Well, like I said, a while ago we had sex and when we were done, he was unusually quiet. And then he looked at me with his huge owlish eyes and I could see right into his soul. He was so beautiful, but also looked so freaking fragile and vulnerable,” Nezumi whispered. “And then he said that he loves me.” He swallowed dryly and remained silent.

Risu blinked and pondered over what was said. “Was it the first time he told you?” she eventually asked after a while, carefully trying to figure out why Shion's love confession had scared Nezumi so much to go abroad and break off all contact with him.

“Yeah...”

“I thought you feel the same.”

“I do. I, um. I– I love him in every possible way,” he breathed. “It was just– I don't know, um. You know, suddenly everything was so serious. I mean, we fooled around quite a lot when we were younger and everything was easy-going and great.” He sighed deeply.

“But ever since he almost died I was constantly worried about him. I know, it was not his fault and he needed me. And I was willing to be there for him. He would have done the same for me,” Nezumi explained tiredly. “I just– well, you can say whatever you want, but it was exhausting. I just couldn't be myself anymore. It made me feel suppressed and suffocated. I mean, don't get me wrong. I wanted him. And I still do. But his confession made me feel as if I was put in chains.”

An almost desperate sounding chuckle died in his throat. “Well, that's why I needed to get away from Lost Town.” He huffed through his nose. “And? Happy now? Your brother is a cowardly, selfish prick. I actually never wanted you to know about that...”

“No,” she answered without giving it a second thought. “I mean, yes, you are a prick, but I guess I kinda understand you.”

Now it was Nezumi's turn to gasp in surprise. “What? Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I think it's totally normal after everything that happened during the last few years. Everything changed and it was hard for all of us...”

“Hmm...”

“You were always the closest to him, so it drained you the most. Emotionally and physically,” she explained. Her brother had cared selflessly for Shion, but Nezumi couldn't ignore his own wishes and needs forever. He was only human. Merely a child. And he had his limits.

“That's why I understand your reaction,” Risu added. “Even though I still want to kick your flat ass for making him cry. You really hurt him.”

“I know...”

“You should talk to him. I mean, you love him, so I guess you just need a little space at the moment, right? You don't plan on breaking up with him, do you?”

He shook his head, but realized she couldn't see him. For a second he even wished she would be with him. It felt strangely good to talk about it.

“No, of course not,” he finally said. “I just needed a little change of scenery. A little break from everything. And I wanted to see more of the world than just Lost Town and the orchards.”

The world had so much to offer, so much to discover. New cultures, perspectives and experiences. Adventures. It was Safu who had given him the tempting idea of escaping his mental prison for a while...

On a beautiful, golden autumn day, almost a year ago, Nezumi had waited for Shion to finish his afternoon lessons, so that they could go home together. His favorite place to wait for his friend was the bridge in front of Shion's school. The massive stone bridge crossed over the river Lethe, which meandered through the entire city state. Nezumi leaned heavily against the handrail, a coffee-to-go in his hand, watching ships and ferries in the distance. Kissed by the sunset, the water shimmered in layers of warm, pearlescent colors – vivid red, orange and near the surface an golden glow.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” a soft voice whispered in awe.

“This is what real magic is like,” Nezumi answered and turned around to face Safu. The light of the dying day let her slightly tanned skin shine with a bronze hue, giving her an almost ethereal beauty.

“Did you know that the underworld river Lethe formed the border between Hades and the paradise realm of Elysium? It was the river of oblivion. The shades of the dead drank of its waters to forget their mortal lives,” she explained and grabbed Nezumi's coffee cup.

“Hey!”

Safu ignored him, pulled a flask out of her purse, opened the lid of the coffee-to-go cup, and poured the contents of the little metal bottle into the brown liquid.

Nezumi raised one of his perfect eyebrows, looking at his friend suspiciously. “I hope that's not river water,” he said after a while.

“No, but the effect is similar.” She drank with big gulps, stopping only to catch her breath every now and then.

“And what do you want to forget?”

She turned around and looked at him, gasping for air. Her cheeks were flushed, her big brown eyes watery and slightly bloodshot. Nezumi couldn't tell if it was thanks to the booze or something else...

“I just asked Shion for his sperm,” she whimpered and smashed the cup onto the handrail.

“You– what?”

“I know you two are a couple,” she stated and slapped Nezumi's fingers as he raised his hand in protest. “Oh, jeez! Come on! Everyone knows. Everyone knew it even before you did. The two of you are so incredibly dense. You think you are subtle, but you're not.”

Nezumi raised both eyebrows now and opened his mouth to object, but Safu hushed him once again. “I respect that. I mean your relationship,” she sputtered. “I didn't want to steal him away from you, but I loved him ever since I was a child, and I wanted to tell him before I leave...” Her voice trailed off as she pressed her palms against her face. A desperate sob tried to escape her rosy lips. 

“I knew I have no chance, but these feelings were suffocating me. They are terrifying. I thought confessing them would help to get them out of my head,” she cried. “I don't know why I blurted out such a demand instead of a nice confession!” Her small shoulders trembled pathetically as she shook her head, mumbling something along the lines of: “What must he think of me now!” into her cupped hands.

Nezumi sighed and stepped closer to her. He awkwardly put his arms around her, and she pressed her forehead against his chest. She sobbed again, and he patted her back as if she was hot to the touch.

“What did he say when you asked him for his sperm?” he said after a while, his voice low and gentle.

“He stammered incoherent stuff,” she whispered against the cool fabric of Nezumi's leather jacket. “I don't know what gotten into me. I wanted to tell him how I truly feel for him. But it was so difficult. I totally messed it up.”

“Well, you can't say that for sure. You know, it's his decision after all,” Nezumi tried to comfort her. She remained silent for a while, then raised her hand and gave him one of the most magnificent, broken smiles Nezumi had ever seen.

“No, Nezumi. He made it very clear that his heart belongs to you,” she whispered and stepped away from him, her luminous eyes brimming with tears that caught on her long lashes.

“I'm sorry.”

She shook her head. “Don't be. It's not your fault. And it's not his fault either. He has never sent off any signs that he likes me this way. He's just genuinely nice to everybody.”

“You're very important to him, Safu. You know that, right?”

She huffed through her nose. “He said I'm an irreplaceable friend to him...”

“Yeah. Like I said, you are imp–”

“But I can't be his friend at the moment,” she interrupted him. “My heart is broken, Nezumi. I mean, I know that I was being stupid. I already knew his answer. It was inevitable. I needed and wanted closure. But it hurts. It hurts so much,” she whispered and pressed her small hands against her chest.

“And what do you plan on doing now? Ignore him? Do you think this is fair towards him?” He asked slightly pissed. He knew she was feeling bad enough, and he definitely didn't want to blame her for being selfish, or for exposing him. It was her right to tell him her feelings. He'd just never thought she could be so blunt...

She shook her head. “No, it's not fair. You're right. I made him really uncomfortable, huh?”

“You bet...”

“I know, it's not his fault that he doesn't feel this way for me. I don't want to hurt him,” she whispered and raised her head. Chocolate brown eyes found cool silver ones. “I want to be his friend. I want to be the best friend he ever had. But first, I need some time to settle my thoughts and feelings. That's why I'll go to No. 5 a little earlier.”

“Really? Is that even possible?”

She nodded. “Sure. Apparently they have a new neurology program for gifted students. And they offered me to participate in it, including a two-year scholarship.”

Nezumi's eyes grew wider. “Wow, that's awesome, Safu. Congratulations!”

She smiled. “Thank you. I'll take this as a chance. This should be enough time to find myself again, to start all over again. And when I come back, all matured and with new perspectives and experiences, I'm sure I can start anew with Shion as well.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Nezumi answered and took his coffee cup to take a sip. Rum.

“When are you going to leave?”

“The day after tomorrow.”

A small startled sound left Nezumi's throat. “Pretty spontaneous, aren't we?”

“Well, it's a case of sink or swim. And I want to swim.”

“Of course you do...”

“Thanks for listening to me,” she said. Standing on her toes, she gently kissed his cheek. “Be good, Nezumi. Take care of him.”

He nodded solemnly. “I will. Have a safe trip.”

He watched his friend until her small frame disappeared in the sunset, swallowed by warm, golden light. And for a split second, Nezumi also wished to disappear...

***

A broken, breathed “I'm sorry” jolted Nezumi out of his thoughts.

“Shion,” Risu whispered. “When did you...”

Shion stood in the door frame, slightly leaning against the cool wood; his black pants and white shirt looking far too big on him.

“I'm so sorry,” he repeated and walked calmly across the living room, crouching down in front of Gran's armchair. His vibrant purple eyes glistened wet in the blue light of the ID device screen. “I never wanted to make you feel like that,” he whispered softly.

“Shion,” Nezumi whispered.

“Take your time. I promise I won't pressure you again. I'll wait for you. Always. Please forgive me, Nezumi.” His voice cracked, emotion almost strangling him.

“There's nothing to forgive, Shion.” When Nezumi wanted to study abroad, Shion had encouraged him to fulfill his dreams and wishes. He'd never wanted to hold him back.

“I'm the one who should be sorry. It was not your fault, Shion. It was not about you, it was solely about myself. But I guess I– I really should have talked to you.”

“Nezumi...”

“I didn't want to hurt you. I'm such an idiot.”

“A fault confessed is half redressed,” Risu interfered.

“This is not very helpful, Risu. Can't you see we're having a moment here?” Nezumi complained, but only half-mockingly. Shion chuckled calmly.

“Well, it's really late. I'll call you later, Shion. I promise.”

“Alright. It was good to hear your voice, Nezumi. Take care and sleep well.”

“Sweet dreams, Nii-chan.”

“Good night,” Nezumi whispered softly before he hung up.

Risu put her ID device onto the coffee-table and raised her blanket, making room for Shion to sit down next to her. The boy slumped down and let Risu put her legs on his lap, before she wrapped both of them in the soft, warm fleece fabric. Then, she watched him, unaware of what to say or how to act. The white of her silver eyes glistened in the darkness as they met his brilliant purple ones. Shion smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around her small shoulders, feeling her body relax against his. It felt comfortable and safe.

So they simply sat in the dark living room and drowned in warm silence, both feeling soothed by the breathing of the other one.

“We haven't had penetrative sex yet,” Shion finally cut through the quiet, startling the girl in his arms to the core. She let out a desperate, whiny cry and repeatedly hit her forehead against Shion's shoulder. “Too much information, Shion! Way too much...”

He laughed sweetly and hugged her even tighter. A wave of gratitude and unconditional love washed over him with the force of a tidal wave. “Thank you,” he breathed in the dark tresses that tickled his face. 

“It was nothing...”

“To me, it was everything. I really needed you tonight. And I needed to hear his voice.”

" We're as good as family, Shion. You help me out all the time, even more so than my brother. I always wanted to return that favor. So I'm really glad everything is fine now,” she whispered, snuggled up against him and closed her eyes. Patching up relationships was satisfying, but also exceedingly exhausting. Shion played with the long, wavy tendrils of her dark hair until sleep fell upon both of them.

*** 

The next morning they were woken by Shika, who busily prepared the coffee-table for breakfast. Risu stirred and sleepily opened her eyes, startling Shion awake. He looked around, confused and disorientated, while Risu's fingertips found their way into her hair. Her bangs were wet with drool.

“Euuugh, Shion!” she complained. “Nii-chan never told me you're drooling in your sleep. You're worse than Inukashi's dogs.”

“Sowwy,” he answered drowsily.

“Jeez, I really need a shower. I'm covered in too many of your body fluids,” she stated, crumpled up the blanket and tossed it on Shion's lap. “Good morning, papa,” she said to her very bewildered looking father as she left the living room, secretly grinning to herself. That was the payback for the awkward sex talk last night. 

“Good morning, dear,” Shika answered and turned around to face Shion, raising one of his eyebrows quizzically. Despite being tired, Shion quickly understood that he was in trouble. This statement definitely needed clarification. He gulped and couldn't help but blush right up to the ears. 

“I didn't touch her. I never would. She's just covered in drool,” he said, quickly wiping his wet chin while blushing even more. “And in tears and snot,” he whispered, embarrassed, and got up from the armchair. Every bone in his body cracked and complained. “I'm sorry for causing you trouble.” 

Shika breathed out while his gaze softened. “You know that you're always welcome here, Shion. Especially when you're not feeling well. You can always talk to us....” Everyone could see that it was just a matter of time. Shion had bottled up his feelings until they were bound to explode. Shika had just hoped it would not happen when he was alone. Or alone with his daughter. Empathy was one of her strong skills, but experiencing a mental breakdown first-hand surely was frightening for someone so young. 

“I– I guess I really scared Risu last night. I'm so sorry.” He looked down and shivered while his eyes teared up once again. “But I really would never do anything to hurt her.” 

“It's fine, Shion. I know you wouldn't do anything to her,” Shika smiled gently, rubbing Shion's shoulders with his elegant, warm hands. They were so similar to Nezumi's that it made Shion's heart sting with longing. “Sometimes, she should consider her words more carefully, and think more about the harm they could potentially do.”

“Don't worry about it. I feel much better now, thanks to her.” 

“I'm very pleased to hear that,” Shika said, smiling with relief. He poured him a mug of tea. “Well, I hope you'll be staying for breakfast. I made fresh lemon and ginger tea for you. Helps to revitalize your groggy body.” 

Shion couldn't help but wonder how he deserved so much kindness from this family. 

*** 

It was early evening when Shion received an e-mail from Nezumi. 

**From:** evetookaleave@shmooglemail.no6 

**To:** asterboy0907@wohoo.no6 

**Subject:** [none] 

**Attachment:** bookingno261253ygsk.pdf 

Your Majesty, 

please accept my humble apologies for everything... 

I'm sorry, Shion. I really didn't mean to hurt you. It was stupid and unfair not to talk to you about my thoughts, but I think you already know that, despite my usual eloquence, talking about feelings is not my personal forte. 

Unfortunately, it started to frighten me a tiny bit when our relationship suddenly reached such exceedingly serious spheres. So I thought I was going to lose myself and wanted to prove myself that I still can be my very own person, even without you by my side. 

Now I know that we both can survive without each other, but life is so much better when we share it together. And believe me, you always are and you always will be a very persistent constant in my thoughts. 

Well, I've heard you worked your little ass off the last few months. So why don't you take a break and visit me in No. 2? (This is actually no question. I've already booked a flight for you. The booking confirmation is attached.) 

Nezumi 

*** 

In the early afternoon of October 18  th  , 2020, Shion and Nezumi finally fell into each other's arms. The moment they felt their familiar warmth and sorely missed scents surrounding them, time seemed to stand still. The hustle and bustle of the airport melted away like ice in the sun, and nothing else mattered anymore. Shion decided not to mention that Nezumi was shaking hard enough to rattle both of them while almost desperately clinging to him. He simply considered it a silent: “I've missed you so much.” 

On the bus ride from the small airport to the west of the city-state island, Nezumi couldn't hide his amusement at Shion's reactions as he caught sight of the picturesque roads along olive groves and vineyards, the well-preserved ancient temple perched on a pine-clad hilltop, the Cycladic white-and-blue buildings contrasted against rusty red cliffs, and of course the ocean. 

Brilliant, purple eyes were wide open, full lips slightly parted in amazement. Shion leaned over Nezumi and pressed his nose against the cool window glass. It was the first time he had ever seen the sea. 

Adorable postcard-perfect harbors, crystalline waters and paradisaical beaches flashed by as they traveled towards Nezumi's current home. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Nezumi chuckled and placed a hand on Shion's back, stroking him gently. 

“So much water, there's so much water, Nezumi! Amazing!” 

“You're still like a kid when you get excited,” Nezumi laughed and wrapped his arms around Shion's torso, forcing him to sit down properly.

“Can't help it! I feel super antsy to be here with you! This place is so different from home. I mean just look at the trees, the cute houses, the old ruins. I feel as if I'm in a picture book.” He enthusiastically bobbed in his seat and talked a mile a minute. Nezumi smiled softly at him as his long fingers found their way to Shion's neck, gently tracing the angry red scar which meandered across beloved pale skin. The familiar touch calmed Shion's fidgeting instantly. He sat still and enjoyed the long-missed caresses deeply.

“The next stop is ours. Get your royal ass ready to hop out,” Nezumi whispered right in Shion's ear. His hot breath caused shivers to race down Shion's spine. He smirked as Shion's skin flushed, but he unfortunately had to ignore it since they had to get off the bus very soon. So he rather helped him to shoulder his backpack. Further teasing would have to wait until later. 

“Let's bring your stuff to my place. Then I'll show you the beach.” 

“Yes, please!” Shion's eyes lit up, glowing like the sun submerged in soft ocean waves. The smile on his face was warm, dazzling, and very contagious. Every time Nezumi gazed upon Shion's genuinely happy face, it conjured a warm tingle in his chest which spread through his entire being. He blushed a couple of times without noticing.

The adage “Absence makes the heart grow fonder” was apparently true. Almost all negative feelings he had before were gone. Shion's love confession no longer scared the shit out of him. Nezumi still didn't like how vulnerable being in love made him feel, and how the concept of a serious relationship evoked a slight anxiety in him, but maybe it was not that big of a change. They had always loved each other more than anything else in the world anyway. Shion was his past, his present and his future. And as they grew up, their love for each other had increased, changed and matured as well. 

“Nezumi, what are you waiting for?” Shion startled Nezumi out of his thoughts. “You were miles away. Everything okay?”

“Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go,” Nezumi reassured his friend and took hold of Shion's suitcase. They quickly got off the bus and started to walk in silence along an avenue of sparse cypress trees that looked peculiarly wonderful in the low light of the evening sun. 

Every time they accidentally touched, electric shocks flooded through Nezumi's veins. Every time Shion smiled at him, his heart fluttered and a new flock of butterflies was born in his stomach. 

Had it always felt like this when they were together in the past? 

_Snap out of it! What the heck is wrong with you?_

Dragging Shion's heavy suitcase behind him alone did not distract him enough to ease his suddenly crazed mind and stomach, especially when Shion insisted they had to pull it together. Hand touching included! 

“There's a cavern not far from here,” Nezumi broke the silence, desperately trying to quickly talk away all these funny feelings, electric shocks and butterflies. “A cavern with an underground lake that glows a stunning blue-green when sunlit.”

Another disarming, heart-melting smile was the answer. “Sounds amazing, Nezumi! I can't wait to see everything.” 

Sparkling eyes. Sweet laughter. Dimples in his cheeks. A slight blush on almost translucent skin. 

_Oh, damn you, you gorgeous nightmare! Why must you be so beautiful? I can't stand this feeling! I seriously can't stand the way I feel when I'm with you._

He gulped as Shion's thumb stroked the back of his hand. “I– I'll show you everything. There's so much you need to see,” he said lamely and hurried downhill until they reached the ivy-clad ruins of a nature stone house. “Let's start with my place!” 

“You live here?” Shion asked, slightly confused, earning a lopsided grin from his friend. Nezumi was finally able to forget the mean butterflies for once. He grabbed Shion's hand and pulled him to a hidden staircase which led underground. Their steps echoed through the dark hallway as they passed several heavy metal doors. After a while, Nezumi stopped, fished his keys out of his pocket and opened one of the doors. He quickly stepped inside, turned around and bowed elegantly to his friend.

“Welcome to my humble abode, Your Majesty,” he purred coyly, then rose with another smirk on his face.

While he placed the suitcase next to a couple of cardboard boxes, Shion followed him inside and looked around curiously. The room was bathed in dim light which fell from a window in the ceiling, giving it a cozy and warm atmosphere.

“Oh, wow! You can lie in bed and stargaze through the skylight.”

“Yeah. It also acts as an alarm clock. If you stay in bed until noon, you'll end up with a five-degree sunburn.”

“There's nothing like a five-degree burn,” Shion stated with a sigh, not wanting to remember the time Nezumi was burned by their classmates. The painful memory of Nezumi's anguished screams would never really leave Shion's thoughts.

“You'll change your mind when you try it out.”

“I won't,” Shion deadpanned and turned around to examine Nezumi's home further. It did not fail to overwhelm him.

Countless books filled several large shelves and were littered all across the room – on the coffee-table next to a worn-out red couch, on the massive bed in the corner, even on the piano next to the front door. Shion slowly walked past the bookshelves. His fingertips ran gently across the book backs, feeling the interesting, different textures of the binders. Cloth, leather, paper. Thick and thin. Large and small. Smooth and rough.

He closed his eyes and he drew a deep breath. A hint of musk, and hints of dust, vanilla and grass were in the air.

“How do you like my hideout?” Nezumi asked after a while.

“It really suits you.”

Nezumi arched his eyebrows. “What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm like second hand furniture and old books?”

“Yes, kind of. You have a an enormous amount of knowledge, but none of it is systematic. Just like the books in your private library. And sometimes you tend to be fickle and pretty chaotic, that's why your ragtag furniture reminds me of you as well,” he said with a wink. “But the thing I like most is that everything still fits together perfectly. It's warm and homey here. Just standing in your room awakens the same feelings I get whenever I'm around you.”

A red hue dusted Shion's cheeks. Nezumi blinked and stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Who the hell is supposed to understand these kind of metaphors?” he asked, shaking his head. “You linguistic ability is still beneath contempt.” Actually, he found it very flattering that Shion felt home around him, but he couldn't resist the tease.

“You know, I really missed your sass,” Shion laughed and added for good measure: “You little ass.”

“Wow, language, Shion. Language! I think somebody needs a timeout,” Nezumi answered, playfully offended.

“Sure, I could use one.” Shion poked his tongue out at Nezumi. “I'd like to see the beach.”

“Your wish is my command, Your Highness.”

***

A wooden path, which was only a stone's throw away from Nezumi's hideout, lead the boys through high dunes overgrown with bushes and grasses Shion had never seen before. It was a true paradise for the young ecologist. Cicadas buzzed among the trees, and the air was heavy with the perfume of exotic flowers and saltwater. The golden sand beach looked very inviting, and was empty but for the two of them . 

“Aren't you afraid of big waves?” Shion suddenly asked as he buried his naked toes into the wet sand. Warm waves washed around his feet. What a wonderful feeling.

Nezumi's eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What's with that question?”

“The ocean is so close, the next big wave might flood your underground room. So much for five-degree sunburns. First you'll get fried, and then you'll drown.”

“Why so pessimistic? I thought you'd like it here, you know,” Nezumi muttered, slightly taken aback. He had expected sparkling eyes, overenthusiastic arm movements, and borderline annoying lectures about exotic ecosystems, beaches and sand dunes.

“I'm just kidding, Nezumi,” Shion answered and laughed sweetly. “I didn't think you'd take me seriously.” A burst of wind lifted a handful of his white curls and danced them across the nape of Shion's neck. “It is breathtakingly beautiful here,” he finally whispered. 

Nezumi's eyes traced Shion's lean body as he stood with his back to him, lost in a moment of contemplation and awe as the dying sun kissed the soft waves of the sea. Their hands found each other and wrapped tightly palm to palm. Shion turned around to smile warmly at his friend. 

“Breathtaking and beautiful indeed,” Nezumi answered softly, and stroked his thumb gently across Shion's fingers. He did not mean their surroundings, though. Shion had always been cute, but within the last year he had grown into a fine young man with handsome and refined features, a slender and graceful body, and strong, well-shaped hands. He was beautiful. Magnificent. And it was wonderful but also terrifying that he was able to unknowingly hold so much power over Nezumi's emotions. That was one of the reason why Nezumi hadn't been able to stop running from him. 

“The sound of the ocean is so calming,” Shion observed. 

“Yeah. Sometimes I like to just stand in the tide, feel the sea surround my feet and breathe in and out in time with the waves.”

“Never knew you were the yoga type.”

“Stop your sass. I know you also like to be in close communion with nature.” He gently nudged him with his elbow, earning a soft chuckle. “If you listen carefully, the wind and the sea will tell you poetry nobody has ever heard,” Nezumi whispered. His long, dark tendrils floated in the mild evening breeze. 

“I see,” Shion purred and closed his eyes to listen. White lashes rested like beautiful crescents against red dusted cheeks, while a small, content smile played around the corners of his full lips. Unable to resist the temptation, Nezumi cupped Shion's neck and pulled him into a kiss filled with longing and affection. Warm, soft and gentle.

Strong yet lean arms embraced Shion's slim body in a tight grip. Their foreheads were touching, and when they blinked their eyelashes twined. 

“I've missed you so much,” Nezumi whispered against Shion's lightly parted lips, his shaky breath tickling Shion's skin as he spoke. Hot and moist and wonderful. Shion immediately felt the heat spreading through his veins, creeping up into his face and pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Me too,” he croaked, unable to form a proper sentence. The sense of their unexpected emotional and physical closeness was sheer overwhelming, but yet so delightful. 

“I couldn't talk to you sooner, because I knew I'd need to see you then. I knew it would mean trouble. The absence would be harder to bear, the hurt would be more painful,” he muttered almost desperately as he tightened their embrace even further. Despite being the more eloquent one out of the two of them, he had always rather been someone for action, not someone for words. Awkward speeches were usually Shion's specialty. Saying all these things out loud made him feel ridiculously vulnerable, but it also eased his mind. 

Shion's hands slid around his back and reached up, gently stroking him from neck to shoulder. “I'm so glad we are together now,” he whispered against the corner of Nezumi's mouth, before kissing him again. “Thank you so much for inviting me here.” 

Both shared warm smiles and little blushes as warm purple eyes met stormy silver ones. And suddenly, everything around them was irrelevant. 

The balmy summer night wind which caressed their prickling skin was still very pleasant, though. The gentle sound of the waves was still exotic and relaxing, and the water washing around their feet was still very nice and warm from the sun.

However, all these beautiful things were fading in comparison to their passionate kisses and hungry caresses.

Nezumi could no longer avert his eyes from the intense feelings that lived inside him, from the incredible heat that just burned for Shion alone. The heat that had burned and scared him for such a long time...

The intensity of their kisses was ebbing and rising like the tides. Nimble hands found their way under soft fabrics while chills came racing down their spines. Every look, every touch, and every brush of quivering fingertips or bruised lips felt like a storm on their skin. 

Neither of them knew how they had made it back to Nezumi's hideout, but it was not important anyway.

All that mattered were their passionate kisses, embraces, and the quick rhythm of their intermingled heartbeats flooding through their veins like an electrifying swirl of temptation. Sweat and sweet gasps mingled together as their lips shared wild and hungry kisses. Breathless, raspy voices moaned each other's names as sharp nails dug in pale and sun-kissed skin.

When they became one, time stood still. They moved their smooth bodies in concert to accompany their dancing souls, and felt nothing but deep and unconditional love for one another...

*** 

Nezumi listened as Shion's breathing slowed down and felt the quick thump of his heart while tracing the vibrant red path on his pale, sweat-damp skin. He buried his nose in Shion's sweet-smelling white curls and breathed a couple of kisses on his temple. 

Even after a couple of minutes, Shion's heartbeat was still erratic, but maybe Nezumi also felt his own. The embrace of their naked bodies was so tight, it was hard to tell them apart. Absentmindedly, Nezumi ran his hands over Shion's slim shoulders, sliding down his arms to interlace their fingers . 

“ Shion? ” 

“Hmm?” Violet eyes opened lazily as Shion turned to him with a soft smile on his lips. The gentle curve of his mouth was very inviting, making Nezumi want to take it captive once again. Silver eyes flickered vulnerably in the soft light of the petroleum lamp on the coffee table as his shaky fingers brushed across Shion's philtrum before he leaned in for another kiss.

“I love you,” he breathed against the soft skin. 

Shion's genuine smile grew by the second, and his arms found their way around Nezumi's back, snuggling up to him tightly. While one hand was twirling the wet hair at the base of Nezumi's neck with busy fingers, the other hand rested calmly on the rough scar tissue of his keloid spider. 

“I know,” he whispered happily. “I love you too.”

*** 

What was supposed to be a two week stay turned into full six months filled with exciting conversations, island and body exploring, good books, excellent food, and countless plans for their shared future: Their own little apartment, not too far from their family homes. Travels. A little garden or roof deck. A private library. An old-fashioned steel water kettle on the stove. A hammock with colorful pillows. An off-tune piano. A comfortable, red couch. Lots of potted plants. And maybe a little palm tree... 

And when it was time to return home to their families, they both secretly wished for just a little more time to spent alone with the person they loved most in the world. 

Nezumi took a last glance around the island and held Shion's hand tightly. Sometimes, he was still afraid of his strong feelings for his best friend. But even so, being with Shion was beyond worth it. He did not doubt that for a second.


End file.
